Arranged Marriage To Ian Somerhalder
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: "No matter what anyone tells me, or whatever I tell myself, I KNOW I'm not crazy. But this sure as hell might make me that way."
1. Chapter 1

Parents: Divorced - Dad-Roger; Mom- Alana - lives with

Appearance: Light blonde hair, green eyes, fair-skinned

My bedroom is pretty typical for most teens, I suppose. Red and white bed, crème colored walls, mahogany colored door and windows, posters of bands I liked: Seether, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne. A bookcase full of CDs and movies, laptop on the desk I never use and small screen TV.

Right now I was lying across my bed in an uncomfortable position watching the 2nd episode of my Vampire Diaries DVD. I was watching Twilight, but come on, SPARKLING? I don't mind the story, but some books should stay books! I'd rather keep the sparkling thing in my mind, because honestly, looking at the actual image of it, it looks pretty gay.

I got to the part when Caroline (slut) and Damon were having sex. Ew.

To be honest, I don't blame her for sleeping with him, but seriously? Does she have no self-control? Gosh!

_**You're just saying that because you are sexually anorexic.**_My mind countered.

"Jessica! Come down we have a guest!"

Ugh. My mother has went from "Grouchy Housewife" to "Mega Bitchy Divorcee"

I paused it, and laughed. I paused it at the exact moment Damon's face went all "Psycho-Vampire". You know red around the eyes, pupils dilated, fangs out, yadda, yadda, yadda.

I walked to the door of my room, but when I opened it, I smashed into something hard. A person.

"Hey-" I looked up and oh. My. Gosh.

Ian freaking hottie McDrool Somerhalder was I front of me, eyebrows raised, smiling at me.

My mouth dropped open.

"Hello." he said.

I tried to say hi, but all that came out was a squeak.

His expression went from polite to amused. "Your mom wanted you to come downstairs, but I thought I might as well surprise you."

I realized my mouth was still hanging open and closed it.

Ian looked me over once and looked at my face again.

I stepped out of the doorway and motioned for him to come in. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

_Heehee… GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _

Why was he here? Did I win some contest or something?

Ian looked around my room and his eyes went back to me. I blushed.

He smiled.

For a second I got an image of all the things I'd seen him in. Lost…The Tournament (With my friend Bristol and her boyfriend)…Marco Polo (In 7th grade) and Tell Me You Love Me (Bristol convinced me to watch it)…I blushed furiously as I thought of the last one. Ugh. NEVER watching that again….

"You blush a lot." His voice snapped me back to reality and I realized I was staring.

"Huh?" smooth…

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Oh…um…I don't know."

"You don't know why you're blushing?" He asked, amused again.

"I was…thinking of the things I'd seen…um…you in."

He seemed to ponder that, trying to figure out if I'd seen anything that would embarrass him.

At last, his face lit up with understanding. "Rules of Attraction? Or Tell Me You Love Me?"

Me: Blush some more. "Second one." I managed to choke out.

He stared at me in a mix of disbelief and amusement. "How old are you again?"

I bit my lower lip. "16."

To my surprise, he laughed. "You know, you're not really old enough, but to each his own I guess…"

_Eeewww… _

"Okay, NOT why I watched _Tell Me You Love Me_!" I said.

He laughed again. "Then why did you?" he said, taking a step towards me.

"I don't know…My friend Bristol showed it to me." I bit my lip again, leaning away from him.

He did that smirk thing that made my heart go all hyper.

He looked at the TV screen and grinned. I slowly backed up and reached down for the remote on my bed, not taking my eyes off of him.

Fumbling with the buttons, I meant to press off, but I pressed play.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

Damon bit Caroline, Caroline screamed, TV goes off.

Ian looked at me and laughed.

"You know," I said. "I'm glad that happened to her."

"Why is that?" He asked curiously.

"She's a bitch."

"Ah." He grinned. "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Huh?" I said intelligently again.

He raised his eyebrows. "Would…you…like…"

"Um…sure?" I said.

He smiled and took my hand.

I blushed again.

"Mom?" I said, letting go of Ian's hand reluctantly.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked cheerfully. _What's this 'sweetie' crap? _

My mom's tan face was flushed with excitement and her blue eyes were sparkling under her brunette hair.

"Um…he…" I couldn't say his name for some reason; nerves I guess. And shock. HE'S IN MY HOUSE!

"Oh, yes, that's fine, fine."

_Okay…_ I shrugged. _Who cares? Ian Somerhalder WOO!_

I grabbed my denim jacket from the coat rack in the dining room. In my peripheral vision, I saw my mom cock her head to the side slightly and Ian shake his head.

_What the hell?_

"What-" I began, but Ian cut me off.

"Let's go." He said cheerfully as he took my hand and led me out the door.

As much as I liked his hand in mine, I tugged my hand free. "What-whoa." In my driveway was a dark red Audi. "Daaaang."

Ian smiled and grabbed my hand again.

I was so mesmerized by his freaking car I didn't realize he had the passenger door opened for me. I stepped in.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He walked over to the driver's side, opened the door and stepped in. I gawked like an idiot.

He put his seatbelt on and looked at me, eyebrows raised. I blushed again and put mine on, but it was too loose. I turned to adjust it, but as I fumbled with the stupid plastic thing, an arm stretched across me and held that strap, while the other arm went behind me and held the plastic thingy down, and the seatbelt tightened.

"Better?" He asked pulling away.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. If he gets any closer, forgive me for quoting that slutty Caroline, I was going to "Jump his bones". Ha.

"So," Ian asked starting his car. "Where to?"

"Uh, I don't know. I live under a rock."

"Don't go out much, huh?"

"Nope."

"Eh, that's alright. I'll make sure you'll go to more places."

"What?" This isn't just a onetime thing?

"Do you have any friends?" He asked pulling out.

"Um…a couple."

He nodded his head.

While he was driving, despite what my mind said, I studied him. His dark hair, blue eyes. Then my eyes went to his chest. He wore a gray v-neck shirt and a light brown jacket. He had on dark wash jeans and black belt. My mind went to some of the scenes in Vampire Diaries and a few other movies he was shirtless in. I moved my eyes back up to his face and he was looking at me, eyebrows raised, smile tugging at his lips.

I looked away quickly and felt my pale face blush.

He chuckled softly and turned his eyes to the road.

"Why are you- here? With me? Did I win a contest or something?"

He looked at me and I thought I saw some dark humor on his face. "Not quite." He smiled.

I narrowed my eyes. He was jacking with me and I knew it.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Do you know what an…arranged marriage is, Jessica?"

"Yes, it's where before two people are born, their idiotic parents tell them who they're going to marry. What does-" _oh hell no!_

"We're getting married." He said cheerfully.

"What?" I screeched.

Ian jumped and looked at me, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"No! NO FREAKING WAY!"

Ian just looked at the road.

"Dude, no offense, but aren't you a little old for me?"

He smiled. "Well, yes, but in this situation I could be sixty and it wouldn't matter. We'd still get married."

"I'm NOT marrying you!"

"Well, my darling, you don't have a choice."

"Like hell I don't!" I yelled. "Let me out!"

"What?" Ian looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let me out of the freaking car!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"NOW!"

I heard the door unlock. "Go for it." He said sarcastically.

"UGH!" I groaned. I grabbed the door handle, ready to jump to get away from him.

"Okay, okay." He puled over when he realized I was crazy enough to actually do it.

"Before the car completely stopped, I was out of the car. I slammed the door hard, and Ian got out and walked over to me.

"Look," He said. "I understand that you may not want to marry me right now, and-"

"_Right now?_ NOT EVER! I had NEVER wanted to marry you!"

Ian waited for me to calm down.

Like an idiot, I felt tears go down my cheeks. How could my parents do this to me? This was not right!

Ian looked at me with sympathy, sighed and took my face in his hands.

"Hey," he said. "It's not as bad as you think. Some of our relatives have even done it and it turned out great." He said enthusiastically.

He used his thumb to wipe the tears off my face.

Then leaned down…and kissed me.

I struggled at first, but his hands were stronger. I held still as his lips were pressed onto mine, but when his tongue tried to go into my mouth, I quickly pulled away unexpectedly, and slid my face out to of Ian's grasp. "Don't!" I stumbled backwards and he caught me.

"I was trying to calm you down, Jess."

"You've been spending too much time in movies then!" I hissed.

I saw hurt, and anger and shock on his face. Who cares?

"I'm NOT Marrying you!" I tried pathetically.

"I'm afraid you are."

He let go of me and I crossed my arms.

Ian sighed. "There's a specific…I don't know…_law_ or something and we have to be married sometime in the next few years, so there's no rush."

"_Law? _Isn't there a _law _against pedophilia?"

"That would mean me _sleeping_ with you, not marrying you."

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed. "We are not getting married and I'm sure as hell not sleeping with _you_!" Insulting him seemed to be my pathetic attempt to get him to change his mind.

"I'm afraid you are." I wasn't sure if he was talking about the marriage or the sex.

I looked at him defiantly. "You can't make me."

"Actually, according to law, I _can_." He retorted bitterly.

My mouth dropped open when I realized he was talking about sex. He looked at me apologetically but I didn't care. "Go fuck yourself."

I half-ran back into the car and hugged my knees in the passenger seat.

Ian climbed back into the car and shifted it into drive.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I apologize." I said nothing. "Are you going to put your seatbelt on?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

He sighed again and drove off.

After a few moments of silence, Ian finally spoke to me.

"Where would you like to go?"

I shrugged.

A pause.

"Do you want me to decide?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where you 30 year old people go."

"…Did you just imply I am old?"

I said nothing.

A few seconds later Ian spoke again.

"Look," Ian said. "I know this probably isn't your cup of tea, but I would like to take you to my apartment."

I looked at him. "How would you know what I like?" I mumbled quietly.

He smiled. "That's sort of the point, isn't it? Get to know each other as we go along?"

"Pfft. You would know, I guess."

"Wait a minute! Did you just imply I am a _man-whore_?"

"Yup." I said simply.

He laughed his taunting little laugh. He laughs too much. It pisses me off. "I resent that!"

"Suuurrre you do. Well," I said matter-of-factly. "Have you seen some of the _acting_ you do? You made out with, like, two guys, was naked on camera," Insert my blush here. "You had your first kiss when you were freaking' 10, and you're too-" I stopped myself.

Don't say it, Ian. Donotsayit!

"Too what?" He asked me seriously.

He said it.

"Well…" I groped for another way to put it. "You were a model…you…uh…"

"Just because I was a model doesn't mean I'm just a pretty face, Jess."

"I know but-"

"That's not what you were going to say, Jess." He sounded amused and cautious at the same time.

"Uh…"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What were you going to say?"

"I don't remember." I lied pathetically.

"Yeah, sure. That's why your face is beat red. What were you-?"

"_Sexy_! GOSH!" I said. "I didn't know you needed that much of a freaking ego boost!"

He was quiet. I turned to look at him and noticed his tan face was turning red, too.

I tried not to laugh. "Now why are _you_ blushing?" It was amazing how this dude could make me have major mood swings. Maybe it's his cologne. It's jacking my brain up.

Ian smiled and turned to me. "How did you know about all of that?"

"What?"

"All the stuff you just told me about myself."

"Oh…um…" Would he laugh at me if I told him Bristol and I went on websites to watch interviews of him and his cast mates? "My friend Bristol and I watch a lot of interviews on YouTube."

After a few seconds of silence, I looked at him.

"Um," I began. "I'm sorry…I…blew up on you. It was kind of…shocking…I-"

"Jess, don't beat yourself up about it. You should have heard the things I said when I learned that I was supposed to get married to someone that _I _didn't know…"

I turned back to the window and watched the trees fly by in a blur of green fog. "You're hiding something again." I saw him look at me briefly out of the corner of my eye, but didn't see his expression. "What are you hiding?"

Ian sighed. "I wasn't supposed to marry you."

I turned to look at him. What? Did I have a choice in this? Did _he_?

"I was supposed to marry you're sister."

"Sister?" I echoed. I don't have a sister. What?

He looked at me and shock crossed his face. "Your mom never told you she had a miscarriage?"

My mouth dropped open. "What?" I choked.

Ian took one hand off of the steering wheel and ran it through his hair. If I wasn't in shock right now, that would have been really hot.

"Alright," He said. "Just don't…freak out. Your mom and my mom were best friends or something and I guess that their ancestors or whatever was going to marry them-"

"Ew."

He chuckled again. "Yeah, but your mom turned out to be a girl, so she said that her daughter would marry my mom's son-me. But the first child she was pregnant with when I was about…mm…17….maybe…. anyway, your mom lost the baby, and so I thought I was off the hook…until your mom got pregnant again." He looked at me and grinned. "You."

I was barely listening then. I had a sister? Why didn't mom tell me?

"So why am I just finding out now?" I asked. "That I'm…engaged…or whatever? Why not when I was, like, 10? I mean, come on. It's like not telling your adopted child they're adopted until they are 16; it's the same thing."

When he didn't say anything, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. This was all too much.

"Jess? Jess? Wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder gently and whispering in my ear.

"Hello? Jeeeessssss….." The voice sing-songed.

I sighed and opened my eyes. I immediately gasped when I turned and saw blue eyes _right in front of my face._

"Hello sleepy-head." Ian said.

"I fell asleep?"

"For about 10 minutes. I thought you were dead." He smiled.

I gave him a look.

"We were talking and you just got really still. I thought you…died of shock or something."

"Yeah…that's _funny_." I tried to lean back farther, but the _seat _was in my way.  
Ian reached his hand up and moved my blonde hair from my eyes. He smiled at me. My heart started pounding.

He smirked and put his hand in my chest. At first I thought he was trying to feel me up or something, but I realized he was just feeling my heartbeat.

He chuckled.

"What?" I said aggravated.

"Does your heart always do that?" His face was so close I felt his breath on my lips.

I said nothing.

He grinned and kissed me again.

I sat very still again reflexively. I didn't resist quite as much, but it was still uncomfortable.

I felt him move slightly and looked down. He had moved the armrest so he could be closer to me, because all that was there was a small seat between the driver and passenger, which he was leaned on. I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over.

He leaned away, pressing his forehead onto mine, forcing me to open my eyes and look into his.

"Why aren't you kissing back?" He asked a little confused and hurt. "Don't be afraid." He whispered. "I won't reject you."

I didn't have time to ponder it because his lips pressed against mine again.

I sighed through my nose and shakily put my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

My heart was going to explode if it didn't stop pounding like this.

Ian gently ran the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip and I parted my mouth slightly.

I wonder if he knew it was my first kiss.

_Of course he knows, you tard! You're shaking like crazy and your heart is going nuts! _

I started to feel a little light-headed, but Ian didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Dammit.

My lungs were going to explode, so I reluctantly pulled away from his lips, gasping for air.

I heard Ian chuckle. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He smiled at me. I bit my bottom lip.

He leaned in again, but I found the will power to lean back. "We should go now." I stated.

He kept leaning, but instead of touching my lips he whispered, "We're already here."

Chills went down my spine. I was going to slap him in a minute.

He took off my seatbelt and leaned away, finally, from me.

He opened the driver side door, and I tore my eyes away from him long enough to open my own side. I looked up at a big house, not ridiculously huge, but bigger than I thought was appropriate.

Ian grabbed my hand and I pulled back.

He looked at me, but sighed and started towards the house, obviously wanting me to follow.

I waited.

Maybe if I was lucky, his fancy house would up and swallow him and his perfection whole.

Of course, I wasn't that lucky.

He unlocked the door and looked at me, standing like an idiot in the driveway. He raised his eyebrows.

"Coming?"

I nodded and walked up towards the house, now hoping it would eat us both.

When we walk in the front door (unfortunately, the house didn't eat us), I felt Ian's hands on my shoulders and I gasp. I look behind me and he grins.

"I won't bite." He laughed.

"Ha-Ha." I replied dryly.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Unless you want me to."

"Ugh!" I said, pulling away. "You are such a-Gah!" I turned to look at him.

He frowned. "Well, _that _wasn't very nice." Then laughed.

I glared. "You're an ass, you know that?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "So let me get this straight." He said to me. "I am an old man-whore ass?"

"What are y-?"

Then I remembered the things I called him and couldn't help but laugh. "Yep."

Ian laughed too. He leaned toward my face again. I swear this dude has never heard of personal space.

"Let me show you the rest of our house."

I nodded, and then stopped. "What?"

"What's mine is yours." He sing-songed.

I glare at him but he didn't notice and put his arm around me. He was a little too touchy-feely for my taste. He walked down the hallway, showing me the bathrooms, two spare bedrooms, entertainment center and finally his bedroom.

He had white sheets, a white comforter and white pillows. The walls were beige.

"Ever heard of color?" I commented sarcastically.

He laughed again. "Well, when you move in, you can do with the bedroom whateevvveerrrr you like…"

I pushed him away. "Screw you!"

Ian raised his eyebrows and I blushed when I realized what I said. He playfully shrugged and I was suddenly pushed onto the bed, being tickiled and kissed.

I let out a pathetic squeal. "Stop!" I instinctively fought against him and suddenly the doorbell rang.

He pulled away and grinned at me. "Stay." He got off the bed and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

I lay there feeling like a child.

After a few seconds, Ian called my name from the hallway. I opened the door. He held out his hand and when I didn't take it he laughed.

He started walking down the hallway and I followed. When we got to the living room or "Parlor" as he called it, Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev were sitting on the couch.

I was close to hyperventilating.

Paul stood and shook my hand, as did Nina.

"Nice to meet you." Paul said.

I smiled. "You, too."

"So," Nina said. "How are you liking the house? Is Ian being nice to you?" She grinned playfully at him.

"Oh I've been _very_ good to her." Ian said.

Me: Blush

"Has he played any pranks on you yet?" Paul asked me.

"Um…not really. Well, he attacked me." I frowned jokingly at Ian.

"Huh?" Nina asked. "Attacked you?" She looked at Ian curiously.

He just grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

To my surprise, Paul and Nina laughed.

"Well," Nina said. "I came over here because Kevin wanted you to look over the script."

"Who's Kevin?" I asked.

"Writer." Ian stated.

Paul handed him a script.

Ian looked though the first couple of pages then sat it down on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Okay." He said. "Thanks."

_Insert awkward silence. _

"Do you guys want to go to dinner sometime?" Nina tries.

Ian looked at me and said, "It's up to you."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Paul? You in?" Nina asked.

"You know it." He replied.

"Cool." Ian said sarcastically, "Double date." Then grinned.

Paul, Nina and I rolled are eyes and laughed at the same time.

After a few minutes of small talk, and Ian oh-so-subtly mentioning that I'd seen Tell Me You Love Me and Rules of Attraction, Paul had to go.

"Hey," Nina said to me while Ian was in the bathroom. "How are you handling the arranged marriage thing?"

I grimaced at the word 'arranged'.

"That bad, huh?" She asked me.

"Mm…Not something I want to go along with…I'm still trying to find a way out of it."

Nina nodded.

Ian walked in. "What are you ladies talking about?" He grinned.

"Girly stuff." Nina said matter-of-factly.

Ian snorted. "Yeah, right." He sat beside Nina with his arm resting on the top of the couch behind Nina.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Listen," she said getting up. "I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow at 7." She smiled and walked out the door.

…_holy crap._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rating: **__T for mild language, sexual references and eventually some mild lemons ;)_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to all those who read and review this story!_

**Chapter 2**

Ian and I sat on the couch for a few minutes, and then he sighed. "What?" I looked at him.

"It's almost 8. I should probably take you home."

I felt relieved, happy and something else-Sadness, I think. Wtf?

"Hello?" Ian's voice snapped me back.

"Huh?"

He smirked at me. "Do you want to spend the night?"

"No!" I exclaimed. I tried to jump up, but his arm was securely around my waist.

He grinned, and then started to kiss my neck again.

Going. To. Slap. Him.

Man-whore.

Haha "Old Man-whore ass".

I laughed at that thought and Ian pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"The man-whore thing."

"Ah." He said. Then he looked deep in thought.

An expression of understanding and more amusement washed over his face.

"You've never made love with anyone before, have you?"

Insert blush here.

Going. To. Slap. Him.

Going. To. Stab. Him.

He grinned at me from under him. "Have you?" He mocked.

"Have _you_?" I spat. _Crap. Stupid question._

He laughed and leaned close to my face. "Many many times." He whispered.

"You are so _gross_!" I yelled.

He looked at me again. "You don't have an abstinence thing do you?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're not into that whole 'No sex till marriage thing' are you?"

"No, but-"

"Great!" He laughed and his lips were pressed on mine again.

_Ugh…_

My mind was having an argument.

_**Get him away from you!**_

_**No! ENJOY IT!**_

_**You're not going to marry him!**_

_**YES!**_

_**No! You don't like him.**_

_**Yes I do**_

_**No! You don't! **_

_**He's hot, though!**_

_**No he's not.**_

_**Yes he is.**_

_**Okay, he is… but you're still not sleeping with him Dammit!**_

_**But I want to!**_

_**I don't care what you want! He'll just use you!**_

_**How do you know?**_

_**Just stop him!**_

"Um…" Was all that came out.

"Yeeessss….?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"I don't…let's not…NO!"

He looked at me now. "Why?" He looked confused and a little hurt again.

"I..don't..."

He got off of me, bent down and walked out of the room to get the car keys.

_**Nice. You hurt his feelings.**_

_**Shut up. Just. Shut. Up.**_

As I got into his car, Ian said nothing. I started to feel bad, but come on. I've only known him for a day. What did he expect? I put my seatbelt on as he opened his door and climbed in.

He pulled out of the driveway and drove into the night.

"Um…Ian?"

He looked at me.

"I know you're pissed at me, but-"

"At you?" He asked, his expression turning a little horrified. "No, no Jess. I'm not pissed at you, I tried too hard. You've only known me for like, what? a day? _I'm_ sorry I pushed too hard. The last thing I want to do is make you more uncomfortable than you already are."

Wow. Did he just say that? He cares? WTF?

_**Yeah, and you didn't sleep with him because you thought he would use you. Tard.**_

_**Shut up bizznatch.**_

A hand stretched out and wiped something wet off my cheek.

"That's the second time I've made you cry today." Ian said, a little amused. But then he turned serious. "Why are you crying though?"

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "No reason."

_**You're a pathetic liar.**_

_**I know. **_

"You're a pathetic liar." He laughed.

_**Ha. See?**_

_**Shut Up.**_

"I don't know. I'm just tired. A lot to take in, you know?"

"Yeah." Ian sighed, and then looked over at me. "It may seem bad now, but I'm sure we can find a way for our marriage to work."

My teeth ground together audibly.

"Hey, hey. Jess, calm down." Ian put a hand on my shoulder.

Trying to comfort me.

I took a deep breath, but then, involuntarily, I started to think about my future.

Married at 16, pregnant at 17. 4 kids. No job. Ian hating me for being so immature. A disappointment. A failure. Stupidstupidstupid.

Just like what my mother thought of me.

I started to feel sick to my stomach.

_Oh, hell._

"Ian?" I breathed. His hand was still on my shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked a little worried.

I saw flashing dots in the corners of my eyes. "Pull over." I whispered.

He looked at me and pulled over immediately.

I started to fumble with the seatbelt, but the flashing dots were disrupting my vision.

Ian's hand reached across and unbuckled it, I hurled it over my shoulder and threw the car door open right as Ian unlocked it.

I ran to the grass and dropped to my knees. I heard a car door open and Ian shout my name.

Footsteps ran towards me. He placed a warm hand on my back.

"Don't-" I choked out. He was too warm and I felt too overheated to be touched.

The vision started to clear up as the autumn breeze blew on my face. I took a deep breath and started to stand up. Ian grabbed my elbow and helped me.

I felt a little dizzy, but Ian looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"What the hell happened, Jess?"

"Nothing. I'm fine now." I tried to walk away from him but he pulled me back.

"For sure." He scoffed. "You looked like you were going to pass out. Why?"

"I…don't know…"

He half-ran back to the car and reached into the front seat through the opened passenger door. He walked back to me and handed me a bottle of water.

"Drink this. You look pale."

I took a drink.

"Well, you're always pale…but you look sickly pale now." He smiled a little.

"Gee, thanks." I said and took another drink.

He led me back to the car and, though it was 50 degrees out, I rolled the window down.

Ian didn't complain.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Ian looked at me.

"What the hell happened?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I got…carsick or something."

He narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe me.

I looked back out the window. "I started to think of my future." I mumbled.

"Future? And that made you sick?"

"No…I imagined what it would be like to be married at my age. I wouldn't be able to do anything right, and you would be upset with me all the time, I couldn't handle kids, I would have no job, I would be a disappointment to you…my mother...your family, my family…I just-"

"Jess. Calm doowwwnn."

I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to worry, Jess. It won't be that way."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I may not love you yet, but I do care about you."

"But that's only because you 'have to'. Isn't that law or something?" I replied bitterly.

"Dammit Jess, why can't you accept it when people care about you?" He snapped.

I looked at him in shock. Whoa, where did that come from?

_**Niiiccee…. You pissed him off. **_

_**I know I did.**_

_**He's right, you know.**_

_**I know.**_

_**He's probably going to hate you now.**_

_**Didn't you just say he was right about me being negative?**_

_**Yep.**_

_**Gosh, just SHUT UP!**_

"Jess?" Ian's calm voice said.

I looked at him and noticed we'd stopped. We were in front of my house.

"You were quiet for most of the drive. I'm sorry if I offended you."

I shook my head, but there was a pang in my stomach I couldn't get rid of. I swallowed.

Ian sighed, and then got out of the car. I opened the door and stepped out. He didn't try to grab my hand again.

I opened the front door and took a deep breath. Here goes everything.

Ian followed me in and my mom was on the couch reading a magazine.

She looked up and when she saw me, jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey Sweetie! How was everything? Aren't you excited?"

Squeezing too tight.

I backed up. "Save the sweetie crap, mom." Ian grimaced from the acid in my voice.

I half-ran to me room and closed the door, letting Ian and my mother work it out for themselves. I went to my stereo and played the first CD I saw.

I pressed play and turned the volume up to drown out everything else.

"Fake It" By Seether blared.

I threw myself down on my bed and curled up on my side, finally not ashamed to let the tears leak out.

This is too much. Way too much for me right now.

_**Stop crying.**_

_**Why should I?**_

_**Because, you're better than that.**_

_**Screw you. Leave me alone.**_

_**Fine. Be alone.**_

I fell asleep, still fully clothed on the bed, Seether's lyric "You're such a fucking hypocrite" the last thing on my mind.

When I awoke groggily, I started to remember what had happened. It was still dark outside. I turned my head towards the stereo. Turned off.

Mom must have got tired of hearing it.

I sat up and realized I was under the covers in my bra and underwear. I looked towards the lamp that was turned on when a shadow moved and Ian looked at me over a book he was reading in the chair next to the lamp.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"I thought you were still awake when I came up. Your mom wanted me to talk to you."

"But?"

"But you were sleeping, and you looked pretty uncomfortable."

"So you took my clothes off?"

He grinned. "I didn't molest you or anything, Jess. Gosh. I'm not that much of a perv."

I snorted. Then looked out the window into the dark sky. "What time is it?"

"About…1 in the morning."

"Mom's in bed?"

"Yep."

I sighed and fell back onto the pillow.

Ian stood up, put the book on my desk and started to walk towards me, but obviously decided against it.

I scooted over and moved the covers off the side of the bed. "Climb on in."

He looked at me like I was joking. "Are you still asleep?"

"I could do without your smart-ass remarks okay?"

"Fine, fine." He kicked off his shoes and climbed in, then pulled the covers over his shoulder. He turned onto his side so he could look at me.

I swear his blue eyes were piercing into my very being. I looked away.

"What?" He asked. He moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me again.

For a few moments, the only sound in my room was our breathing… and then Ian had to ruin it and talk.

"Jess?"

"What?" I could feel his eyes on mine, but I didn't open them.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. "Yes."

"Just making sure."

I felt that same pang in my stomach when I remembered what he said to me in the car and I closed my eyes.

Doesn'tmatterDoesn'tmatterDoesn'tmatter

_**Yes, it does and you know it.**_

I opened my eyes again to see him still looking at me.

I scooted closer to him and lay my head into his chest.

Ian froze for a minute, shocked by my actions, and then he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and stroked my hair.

I sighed. I pulled my head away to look up at him. He looked back.

I lifted my head from his chest so I could reach his lips.

When I kissed him, it was different this time. I didn't resist, even a little bit. He rolled over so I was on top of him and began to kiss me hungrily.

His hands were on my bare waist as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

I moved my hands down to his chest, then lower until I was able to get under his shirt and feel his chest. I pushed up on the shirt and he lifted his head and I pulled it off of him. I kissed him again and I felt his lips pull into a smile.

_**How far are you going to let this go?**_

_**I don't know.**_

I admit, it was moving a little too fast, but at the time, I didn't care.

I suddenly felt really…odd.

My skin was suddenly heated and I had this weird feeling in my insides.

I pulled away from him and started gasping for air.

He looked at me, shocked. "What?"

"I...feel weird."

"If you don't want to do this, it doesn't bother me, I just-"

"No, not that."

He looked confused.

"I physically feel weird."

"What do you mean 'weird'?"

"I don't…really know… I just…my skin feels hot and there's this odd tingling feeling-"

I was cut off when he laughed.

I pulled away again.

He grinned at me and rested his forehead on mine. Then he whispered, "That's called arousal, my dear."

WHAT?

I jumped off of him faster than I thought possible and was leaning _very _far away from him on my side of the bed.

Ian looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you just want-"

"Shut up." I said.

He smiled and leaned towards me. Before I could get away, he grabbed my waist and pinned me down under him. He kissed me and then whispered to my lips, "I could easily fix it."

"No!" I yelled at his.

"We don't have to _actually_ do it." He grinned.

"Huh?" he was talking crazy. What was he talking about?

He moved his hand down from my waist to the inside of my thigh.

I got it then.

"No!" I scooted up towards the headboard.

"What?" He said playfully.

"I'm _not_ letting you do that to me!"

He looked at me with mock disappointment. "Why not?"

"I…you…just…don't…GAH!"

"You gotta point there." He grinned.

"Shut up."

He smiled and pulled my waist so I was under him again. He kissed me and I stiffened.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything without your permission." He whispered into my mouth.

"I won't give you permission." I said stubbornly.

He pulled back and grinned. "We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and noticed I wasn't alone in the bed. In fact, I was lying on Ian's chest. He was still sleeping.

I thought about trying to get up without waking him up, but then had another thought. If he thought he wanted to marry me, I would convince him otherwise.

He was still shirtless…and apparently he took off his jeans while I as alsleep, so I got off of him without waking him up, grabbed his clothes, hid them in my closet and crawled on him.

I leaned in close to his ear and yelled. "IIAAANNN!"

He jumped up, knocking his head against mine.

"Ow." I said. I looked at him as he sat up, me still on top of him. We were both holding our heads.

"That wasn't very nice." He said.

I laughed.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, _someone's_ being mature."

"I know I am." He grinned and grabbed my waist, rolling so he was onto of me, and I was on the pillows.

He kissed my neck first and I giggled like an idiot.

Then he kissed me once on my collarbone, then throat, then my lips.

"You're a touchy-feely person aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep."

"You ever think I'm not?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes.

He got off of me and looked at the floor. "Where are my clothes?"

I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

I grinned.

He raised an eyebrow.

"That'll teach you to be half-naked in here."

"I'm not allowed to be half-naked in your room?" He laughed.

"Nope." I said stubbornly.

"Fine." He said, and then began to take off his boxers.

"Oh my gosh!" I laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over my eyes.

He laughed. "What?"

"I do NOT want to see you naked!" I yelled.

"I thought you saw Tell Me You Love Me?" He asked mockingly.

"I only saw part of it! I didn't watch it all!"

He laughed.

"Put your damn boxers on!"

"Nope."

"I will scream."

"Let's hope so."

"EEEWWW! You are such a perv!"

I felt his weight on the bed and I shrank back.

_**Ddduuuuddee…. There's a naked dude in your room.**_

_**I know.**_

_**IAN SOMERHALDER IS NAKED IN YOUR BED! **_

_**I KNOW! GAWD!**_

He pulled the blanket off of my face so I closed my eyes. He laughed.

"Open your eyes, Jessica."

"NO!" I yelled.

He said nothing, but I didn't dare open my eyes.

I felt him crawl on me, my body still under the covers.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in my ear in the way that sent chills go down my back. I hope he didn't notice.

His mouth was so close to my ear I felt his cool breath. "You say you don't like me, but somehow I make chills go down your spine when I whisper in your ear."

More chills. He chuckles.

I felt his hand under the covers and he put it on my back. I was about to ask what he was doing when he raked his nails down my spinal cord, which made my back arch reflexively and I let out a pitiful moan.

"That's what I thought." He whispered.

"Go to Hell." I said, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Only if you come with me, my little virgin."

_That_ made my eyes snap open. He was smirking and I kept my eyes right on his face. It was like going across a tall bridge.

Don'tlookdownDon'tlookdownDon'tlookdown

I looked down and groaned, then pulled the blanket back over my head.

He laughed and laughed.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled through the blankets.

"What's the big deal? You can't say that you've never seen-"

"NO! I HAVEN'T! NOW…PUT IT AWAY OR SOMETHING!"

He laughed again. "Only if you tell me where my clothes are."

Silence.

"Nope."

I felt him tug on the blanket and I held on to it tighter.

"Is it really worth it, Jessica?" He asked, taunting me.

"Yes. If you want to walk around my mother's house naked, be my guest. Make sure mom knows why though."

"You're mom's not here."

"What?"

"She's at work. It's just you and me, baby."

"DAMMIT!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"IN MY CLOSET GOSH!"

He laughed and I felt him get off the bed and walk to the closet. After a few minutes, Ian said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I slowly pulled the covers off my face and looked at him. He was still naked!

I pulled them back over my head and he laughed.

"That wasn't very nice!" I groaned.

"I said you could look, I never said I was dressed."

"GAH!"

Well, Ian finally got dressed and I went in the bathroom to take a shower. After a few seconds, there was a knock on my door.

"Jess?" It was Ian.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um…Sure…?" Good thing the curtain was dark green.

I heard the door open and shut again.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Was he leaving? YAY!

"For what I said in the car last night. It was harsh."

"Oh. Um…It's fine."

"No it's not. It bothers you doesn't it?" He was right next to the curtain, so I stopped rinsing out my hair and just stood there, ready to slap him if he opened it.

"Not really." I lied. What did it matter to him anyway?

Ian sighed. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

_Dammit._ "Uh…yeah."

"Well, you kept saying something like, 'don't hate me, Ian' and 'I'm sorry' over and over again." He paused. "You also said something like, 'Stefan is going to stake Damon for kissing Elena.'" He laughed.

Me: Blush

"Hello?"

"What?" It came out a little sharper than I meant it to.

He sighed again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" He was pissing me off again.

I heard him move and the door open.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we supposed to…be…uh…"

"Married? I don't know. Sometime in the next 6 months."

I said nothing else so he shut the door.

_**Are you going to marry him?**_

_**NO!**_

_**How are you going to get out of it? **_

_**I'll make him hate me, duh.**_

_**Good luck…**_

_**Shut up.**_

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, my hair almost dry. Ian was sitting there at the kitchen table reading the same book he was reading last night.

I sat across from him. "What are you reading?"

He looked at me a grinned. "Salem's Lot."

I grabbed the book. "Gimme that!"

He looked at me with mock horror. "But whyyy? I was getting to the good part!" He reached towards me with fake mania.

"What in the-"

He started laughing.

I glared. "Why are you touching things in my room?"

"I was bored last night watching you sleep, so I decided to pick out a book."

"Ah. And you just happened to pick a Stephen King Vampire novel?"

"Yeppers."

I rolled my eyes, but gave him the book back. He sat it down on the table.

"I would have made breakfast, but I don't know what you like."

I got out of the chair and got cereal. "What do you want?" I asked in my "Cranky-morning" voice.

Ian shrugged. "I don't care."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not."

As I was pouring him a bowl of cereal, I felt a hand go down my back. I turned and Ian smiled at me.

He leaned down to kiss me, and I leaned back.

He frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry. _Eat your food, Tina."_

He looked puzzled. "What?"

I laughed at the expression on his face. "Napoleon Dynamite."

He laughed. "Oh, gosh." He looked at me. "I'm not hungry either. Let's go upstairs." He grinned at me.

"You are so _gross_!" I tried to move around him, but he stepped in my way. "Move you freaking Man-whore."

He grinned at me. "How much do you weigh?"

"What? I don't freaking know! Now can't you just-HEY!" Ian picked me up and carried me up the stairs, ignoring my protest.

He walked through the doorway, kicked the door shut and practically threw me on the bed.

I tried to get up, but he put both hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"What the hell? You freaking psycho! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"Get off of me!"

He laughed and started to kiss my neck again.

"Stop!" I squealed.

"Make me." He whispered.

My teeth ground together.

"Come on, Jess. You know you want me."

"Yeah-CASTRATED!"

He leaned back and looked at me. He laughed and started kissing my neck again.

Fine, I _will_ make you.

_**Don't do it!**_

_**Why not? **_

_**He'll hate you!**_

_**I don't care. **_

_**Yes, you do.**_

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled and raised my knee up and hit him where the sun doesn't shine.

He recoiled and I squirmed away.

I was at the end of the bed, watching him in pain.

Finally he looked at me.

"That wasn't very nice." Then grinned.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled.

Ian looked shocked. "What?"

"Nothing I do angers you!"

"Ah. The truth is finally revealed."

"What?" I asked through my teeth.

"I knew that's what you were up to."

I glared.

"You're not very secretive, you know."

Me: Glare that says "I will set you ablaze"

"Nothing you can do will make me hate you." He grinned again.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes. I do." He smiled.

"Fine."

He grinned. "Fine, if you can get me angry by the end of the week, I will find a way to go against the marriage."

"And if you win? If I can't?" I asked warily.

"You sleep with me."

WHAT? "I've already slept with you."

"Wow, _that's _mature." He laughed. "Fine, _we have sex_."

I grimaced at the word.

Ian: Laughs.

This outta be interesting…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sat in his stupid car as we drove to his stupid house. Stupid old man-whore ass.

I laughed out loud.

Ian looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

A pause.

"Can I ask you something?" Ian asks me.

"What?" I say bitterly.

"Why did you say 'No I don't' when I was kissing you?"

Me: Blush.

"Helloooo?"

"I was talking to myself."

"you told yourself 'no I don't'?" He asked, as if he didn't believe it.

"Yes." I spat. "My mind was telling me I care about whether or not you hate me."

"Why wouldn't you care if I hated you?"

"Because I don't care about you!" I yelled.

Ian: Silence.

When we arrived at his house, Ian opened the door and walked in, then closed it behind me.

I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"You can sit down." He said from behind me.

I jumped a little and went to the couch. I sat down and Ian went to the stereo.

"What do you want to listen to?" He asked me.

"What do you have?" I said quietly.

"Your CDs." He smiled at me over his shoulder.

Grr…. "Seether." I said through my teeth.

He put in the Seether CD and the song "Remedy" came on.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. I started to lean away from him.

He noticed and smile/smirked.

I swallowed audibly.

He leaned down and whispered, "Don't be afraid of me."

"I'm not!" I yelled.

"okay…Then don't be afraid to get close to me."

Me: Nothing. Thinking_: StabYouStabYouStabYou_

After a while the CD stopped and Ian got up to change it.

"Uh…" I cleared my throat. "What do you like to listen to?"

"I don't listen to much music." He said, his back still to me. He was looking through my CDs. "Ooh." He said. "A mix CD!"

I rolled my eyes. _Tard._

He pressed play and my CD began to play. The first song was "Save Me" by Shinedown.

"Shinedown? Really?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry," He said sitting back down. "I'm just saying you listen to a variety of music."

I inched away from him again.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said after a moment.

"What?" I asked warily.

"What do you like most about me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Physically."

"Why?"

"I'm just curious. I like your eyes. They hold secrets." He laughed.

Me: Blush.

"Come on, tell me!" He said, tickling my stomach.

"Ah! Okay! Stop tickling me! GAH!"

He chuckled and pulled his arms off of me.

I mumbled my answer to annoy him.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "That's not going to work and you know it."

So I turned my face and yelled "YOUR VOICE!" and laughed.

"You set that up!" He laughed pulling back.

"Yep."

"You like my voice?"

Insert mega-blush here.

He leaned in so close to me that I could smell his cologne. Yeah, he's wearing the one that jacks my brain up. I should probably tell him there's some kind of chemical in it so his skin won't boil off or something.

_Hm…_

"I'll try and talk more often." He said seductively in my ear.

Me: Chills

Ian chuckles again.

_KillYouKillYouKillYou_

"Like that's possible." I said in a shaky voice.

He pressed his lips to the hollow spot under my ear.

Me: More Chills

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my arm and jumped up, pulling me with him and started dancing around with me. It reminded me of his and Vicki's dance in "Lost Girls".

I just hope he doesn't snap my neck.

Ha.

He was skipping around his living room, pulling me with him. I was getting annoyed.

He laughed at my sour expression and _picked me up_ and spun me around. I couldn't help but laugh. Ian walked over to the stereo, turned it all the way up and we started skipping around the house together singing, "Someone save me if you will, take away, all these pills!"

Not exactly the happiest song ever, but it was fun.

I started to sing the words while we danced like idiots.

"Jump on the altar! Lay down with me! The hardest question to answer is why!"

Then Ian started singing with me, "Somebody save me! Somebody Save me! Please don't erase me!"

The song ended and we collapsed onto the couch again, laughing.

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, then said, "You sure know how to have fun."

CRAAAPPP…. I completely spaced on that.

_**He's supposed to hate you, remember?**_

_**Well, I just have to get him to get angry enough to fly off the handle.**_

_**Okay…**_

The next song came on. It was "Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit.

Ian laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing."

"I think this song goes with Damon and Elena." I stated randomly.

He listened for a moment, then grinned. "Yeah, I guess it does."

He checked his watch. "It's time for you to get ready."

UGH!YAY!CRAP!FINALLY!

"So you have 15 minutes."

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

He grinned at me and placed his head on my lap. "Space out?"

"Yep." I said looking down at him.

"You…have…fif…teen…minutes…"

"Dude!"

"'Dude? Really? Dude?'" He said, quoting Damon.

"Oh Shut up. What do I have 15 minutes to do?"

"Get ready for our double date with "Stefan and Elena"."

I rolled my eyes. I forgot about that.

"Fine. You'll have to take me home to get some clothes."

He grinned and pointed across the room without turning his head. "Clothes."

There was a big black bag on the floor.

I glared down at him. "I hate you."

"I know, my love."

"_Don't_ call me that!" I yelled, jumping up letting his head fall onto the couch cushion. I walked over to the stereo, pressed off and walked to the bag.

I stopped. I was hoping to make a dramatic "Mad as Hell" exit to the bathroom, but I forgot where it is.

Daaammmmiiiittt….

"Down the hall. 2nd door on the right." Ian said. He was still laying on the couch, and he had his hands behind his head and was looking at the ceiling.

KillYouKillYouKillYou

My mom picked out a pretty good variety of clothes for me. I guess I was spending the night. Gosh.

I picked up a black camisole, dark wash jeans, white tennis shoes and my denim jacket.

I put it on, curled my light blonde hair (my mom put all of my bathroom items in there, too thank goodness) and fixed my make-up.

When I walked out, Ian was nowhere in sight.

I walked into the living room. No one.

"Ian? Are you being creepy."

"Maybe!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders from behind.

I let out a pitiful scream, then put my hands on his bare chest and pushed him away.

IgnoreIgnoreIgnore…psh…who was I kidding?

I looked at him, his wet hair contrasting with the blue of his eyes. I bit my lip and felt my face turn red.

He smile/smirked. "You know," He said taking a step towards me, making me take a step back reflexively. He put his hand on my shoulder and leaned into me. "It takes you longer to get ready than it takes me to take a shower?"

My lip was starting to hurt.

_**He's purposely doing this to you.**_

Ian looked at my bit lip and leaned down to kiss me.

Craaaapppp…..

…Again

Ian and I walked out the door, him in a nice black button-up shirt, dark jeans and black shoes.

Darn my lack of will power to be attracted to him…

I pulled out my cell phone in the car and tried to call mom to 1. Chew her out for making arrangements to sleep at Ian's house, and 2. Thank her for packing my clothes.

She didn't answer. The answering machine did. But she always answers when I call. She promised she would. Mom changed the answering machine recording. It used to say, _"This is Alana and Jessica; sorry we're not here, but leave a message and we'll call you back! Bye!"_

Now it's _"Hey, this is Alana Fain. Sorry I'm not here now, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"um…Hey, mom. I'm going to…um…well, I'm not really sure, but call me later. I'll be here-at Ian's. love you. Bye."

I closed the phone and had tears in my eyes. It's like she excluded me from the family. She didn't pick up the phone and she changed the answering machine.

_Why am I crying? If I doomed to marry him, I'm not part of my mom's-NO! _

_NOT MARRYING HIM! _

"Are you okay?" Ian's voice snapped me back.

"Wha-oh yeah."

"Why did you call your mom?"

"To thank her for packing my bag." I leaned my head against the back of the seat.

He chuckled softly. I looked at him.

"She didn't; I did."

Me: Blush. _"You went through my things?"_

"Why are you mad?"

"You went through my stuff!"

"It's not like I saw anything I haven't seen before."

"GAH! You are so…just…" I took a breath. I was supposed to be pissing him off, not the other way around.

He pulled into a restaurant, next to a black SUV and unlocked the door. "Now," He said to me. "When you get out, you may be blasted with cameras, reporters, crap like that, just ignore them. Don't act like it bothers you, and don't say anything to them." He smiled at me and stepped out.

He opened the door for me and BAM! I'm blind.

Cameras and a eruption of incoherent voices were all around us. Ian just smiled and waved. I hid under his arm like a shy child. We walked through the door and met Paul and Nina.

"Hey!" Nina greeted us as we walked in. The sudden silence made my ears ring. Nina hugged me and Paul smiled at me.

_Not a very touchy-feely person, huh?_ I thought at him. _Heh. I like you best._

Nina was wearing a dark pink blouse that was synched at the waist and black leggings, while Paul was wearing a white dress shirt and khaki pants.

The Maitre d' came to us and grinned widely. "Hello, my name is Amanda. How may I serve you?"

Paul spoke up. "We have a reservation for four."

"Amanda" looked at the list for a millisecond and said, "Ah yes, come with me, please."

She led us through the fancy restaurant. And I mean _fancy_. Chandeliers, candle lit tables, red table cloths.

We all sat down at a table. Nina across from Ian, Paul across from me.

"Our specials today will be…" I missed whatever the hell she said. Ian, Nina and Paul looked at my blank face.

"May we see a menu, please?" Ian asked her.

"Certainly." She handed him and Paul a menu. Nina looked at it with Paul. I sat there.

Amanda looked at us. Probably wondering who I was and why I was with these "pretty" people. "May I interest you in our special wine?" Apparently everything was so "_Special_" in pretty-rich-people town.

"Yes, please." Paul said.

"I'll get it right away."

"Thank you" Ian, Paul and Nina said.

_Is there a script I should know about? _

Ian leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry. You'll catch on."

Me: Blush

I looked up. Paul was smiling at me.

"How are you getting situated?" He asked me.

"Fine." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ian touched my leg soothingly. I yanked it away.

He looked at me questioningly.

_**Ha ha! You're getting to him now!**_

_**I know!**_

"So Jessica. What would you like?" Nina asked me.

"Uh… I don't know."

She smiled.

A waiter in a "Fancy-Waiter" suit came by.

"Hello Ladies, Gentlemen." He had a thick French accent.

He poured a small amount of wine in all of our glasses. Paul, Ian and Nina tasted it. I did not. I don't know how; I didn't get the script, remember?

"Great." Nina said.

The waiter smiled and set the wine bottle on the table next to the candles. "Are you ready to order?"

"Just a few minutes please." Paul replied.

"Certainly." He said, then walked off.

"Are you not going to taste the wine?" Nina asked me.

"Uh…I'm not old enough." I glared at Ian. "Remember?"

He frowned at me, knowing I was talking about our age difference.

I looked down at the menu Ian was holding.

After we finally got our food, we finally got into a full conversation rather than just "small-talk" .

"Uh…no!" Ian said. "Snowboarding."

Nina disagreed. "I say Surfing all the way. What do you think, Jessica?"

"Um…Never really done either of them."

They looked at me in disbelief.

"You really do live under a rock." Paul laughed.

"Yep." I looked at Ian. He tells them stuff about me?

He was oddly focused on his own steak. He looked up to see me staring and he smiled a small smile. It was not returned. I looked back to Nina and Paul. They noticed the awkwardness of it, too.

_**You're really jacking with him.**_

_**Yep. Finally!**_

_**Then why do you feel guilty?**_

_**Shut the hell up. **_

"So…How are you liking Ian's house?" Paul asked.

"It's…good. It's big." Really? I just made the statement of a four year old. …nice.

"Yeah." Paul said, taking a bite of whatever he was eating.

After we had finished, I guess we all agreed we didn't have the patience for dessert, so we started to head out the door.

I hid behind Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When we got to Ian's house, he looked more hurt than pissed.

_Craaaapppp….._

We didn't say anything to each other as he unlocked the door.

Or walked in.

Or when I went into the bathroom and he went to his bedroom to change.

When I looked through the bag, I didn't see any of my Pajama pants. I only saw a black satin nightgown I never wore before, two tank tops, red and black, and a pair of really short shorts.

_Damn him._

I stood there in my black bra and black bikini underwear, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

A knock at the door made me jump.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"Can I come in for a second?"

"Uh…I'm not really dressed…"

"That's alright, I just need a pain-killer." Then I heard amusement in his voice. "I won't look."

Before I could say anything, the bathroom door opened and I took a step back. He was wearing black boxers.

_That. Is. It._

He had to reach in front of me to get into the mirror/medicine cabinet, and when I backed up, I hit his other arm.

He set this up…

I felt his arm move as he opened the medicine cabinet and Ian ran his fingers over the small of my back.

I held my breath.

He removed his arm from behind me, opened the bottle, took two out and put the bottle back, then closed the medicine cabinet door.

Just when I thought he was going to leave, I let the breath I was holding out and he leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "You better get dressed."

Me: Chills; Blush

Him: grins and walks out, closing the door behind him.

I'm going to scream.

I gave up and just went with the lace nightgown because it reached down to the middle of my thigh, and the shorts only covered my freaking ass. (barely!)

I hate him so much.

I brushed my hair, making it go straight again and put my clothes in the black bag. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I sighed.

I grabbed the bag and walked out. _The best way not to get him to laugh is to act like the nightgown thing doesn't bother you._

I walked out and saw Ian sitting on the couch. Shirtless. Again.

Ugh…

I walked up behind the couch. "Are you always half-naked?"

He turned to me and grinned. "Nope."

"EW!"I rolled my eyes and set my bag on the floor.

Out of nowhere, Ian turned and grabbed my arms, pulling me onto the couch and was on all fours over me, looking me over.

"I like the nightgown." He grinned at me.

"Then keep it!" I spat. "I never wear it and I'm sure one of the sluts you sleep with would enjoy it!"

He looked at me in disbelief for a second then smirked.

"What makes you think Nina is a slut?"

My mouth dropped open. "WHAT?"

He laughed. "Just kidding."

I glared.

He pouted mockingly. "Is someone jealous?"

"Psh. I wish you would have sex with someone so this marriage thing would be over."

I saw pain in his eyes.. "Now why would I sleep with someone else?"

"Because you aren't getting any from me!" I yelled.

He leaned towards me and kissed the hollow spont under my ear. Then he whispered into my neck, "We'll see."

Me: Chills; Blush. Thinking: _KillYouKillYouKillYou!_

He kissed my skin again and then looked back at me.

I said nothing.

His eyes slid down to my lips.

CrapYayCrapYay!

But he didn't kiss me. She just stared like he was afraid to kiss me; I might go off or something.

I can't handle guilt. I moved my arms from my sides, wrapped them around his neck and gave in.

I felt him smile.

Crap. I hope he doesn't use this guilt thing against me.

It only took about 4.5 seconds for me to lose control. I was at his mercy.

Crap.

Somehow, my nightgown got taken off, his pajama pants were now off.

So…We're both in our underwear.

_This_ is going well. UGH!

Not that I wasn't enjoying it; how can you not? IT'S IAN FREAKING SOMERHALDER! But I'm afraid this may go a little too far…

He made me lose track of my thinking again. Stupid cologne.

Then, _still on the couch_, Ian managed to get his thumbs under the hem of my underwear on the sides.

Uh-oh.

"No." I said breathlessly.

He pulled back to look at me. "Why not?"

"I…" I really didn't have a reason why.

_**Then just have sex with him! **_

_**Shut up!**_

He looked at me for a second, then sighed and got off of the couch.

I just lay there. Guilt was eating my brain to mush again.

I stared at the ceiling, having an argument in my head.

_**Come on, What's the big deal? You're getting married anyway!**_

_**No! I'm not!**_

_**You know there's no way around it!**_

_**How do you know?**_

_**Get real, Jessica. You're marrying him whether you like it or not.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Then why did you have to be stupid and push him away again?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Yeah, I didn't think so. **_

_**What should I do?**_

_**Tell him you love him.**_

_**Do I?**_

_**Do you?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Yes, you do.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**No, that's not gonna work. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! **_

_**Fine. I will.**_

_**Good girl.**_

Something touched the side of my face. I turned my head and saw Ian kneeled beside the couch looking at me.

Why is it so blurry.

Oh yes, I'm crying. GOSH!

Ian wiped away another tear and I sat up.

"Did I upset you?" He asked me.

"No." I whispered.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

He rose an eyebrow at me. "I'm not buying that."

I sighed.

A pause. "Maybe we should go to sleep. It's almost eleven."

I got off the couch and he handed me my nightgown. I put it on, he didn't bother to put his Pajama pants back on and he led the way to the humongous bedroom we were in a few days ago.

I stood in the doorway as he folded the sheet and comforter over so we could climb in the bed. He walked over and I moved so he could close the door. I walked over to one side of the bed, he walked to the other. We both climbed into bed and Ian shut the bedside lamp off and lay on his side so he could face me.

"Comfy?"

I nodded. We sat in silence for a minute and he closed his eyes. My heart was pounding. I slowly moved closer to him, and put my arm around his bare waist. He opened his eyes and smiled sweetly, obviously not getting it.

I moved so close I felt his breath on my face and I kissed him. He moved slightly, laying down, but I went with him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his heartbeat through my nightgown. It was beating almost as fast as mine.

I moved my hands from his chest to the bottom of my nightgown.

_**Don't do it!**_

_**Do it!**_

I pulled it over my head and Ian looked at me in shock.

I kissed him.

He went with it.

His hands traveled up my sides and he unclipped my bra.

Heart beats faster….and faster…

When I woke up, under me was cool sheets and there was heat on my back. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through the window and no Ian. I lifted my head and looked around the room.

Still no Ian.

I sat up and looked around the room again. My nightgown was on the floor next to the bed. I grabbed it without getting out of bed and put it over my head.

I moved the sheets and got out of bed. I stood up and stretched. My muscles ached from them tensing so much. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. As I walked into the living room, Ian was stretched out on the couch, Nina was sitting on the recliner and Paul was sitting on the armrest of the couch.

When I walked in the room. Nina and Paul smiled at me and Ian turned to see what they were smiling at. When he saw me he jumped up, half-ran towards me and kissed me once. He grinned at me.

Me: Blush

Ian takes my hand and practically drags me to the couch. I sit down, still embarrassed of what I'm wearing.

"So," Nina says. "I heard you and Ian got pretty close last night." She grins at me.

I look at Ian. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

Me: Blush

Paul says: "Don't be embarrassed, Jessica." Then laughs and pats my bare shoulder.

I smile.

"So, we better get going." Nina says.

"Where are you going?"

Ian turned to me. "They just came over to go over the script."

"Ah."

Paul and Nina get up. "Bye!"

I smile. "Bye."

They walk out.

Ian grabs me and kisses me. Again.

I laugh. "Man-whore."

Ian laughed too. "Well, be glad then."

"Why?" I asked.

He leaned close to me. "Because. I guess only a man-whore can know how give you 3 orgasms."

Me: Blush and Slap Ian's shoulder. Hard.

"Ow." He said looking down at the shoulder I slapped. The skin was turning red.

I laughed at the expression on his face, he looked like a pouting child that just got told he had to take a nap.

"Oh, that's funny, huh?" He said, looking at me again.

"Yep." I said smugly.

I knew what he was going to do next, so when he tried to grab me, I moved and stood up.

"Ha!" I yelled.

He let out a playful growl and ran after me. I ran into the dining room, and he was the other side of the table. He was trying to figure out how to get me, and finally he ran towards me. I ran back into the living room.

I laughed when he chased after me again. He ran towards me, and I knew if I ran around the couch I would get caught, so I jumped on it and ran across the living room.

Now I was trapped. I tried to duck around him, but he grabbed my arm and started running with me, and of course, we ended up in the bedroom.

Ian threw me on the bed. (like the way he did do "Caroline" when she tried to escape in episode 3, remember?)

He growled again and _jumped_ on the freaking bed! He crawled on top of me and kissed me. I laughed. We were having a good time, until he started to take my nightgown off again. I'm not sure why, but I started freaking out.

"No." I whispered.

Ian looked at me. "What?"

"I…no."

"Why not? We did it last night."

"But..I don't want to." I pleaded.

He sighed and moved a piece of hair away from my face. "What's wrong?"

"I…just…I don't know."

He leaned his forehead against mine. "What's the problem, then?"

I looked in his eyes. I hope he didn't try and compel me. Ha.

"Hm?" He touched the side of my face.

Me: Still said nothing.

He lifted his head. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not really…but-"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why did you suddenly decide to have sex with me last night?"

I still said nothing.

A look of shock crossed his face and he got off of me. "Dammit Jess!"

"What?" I was surprised at his sudden outburst. What did I do wrong? I gave him what he wanted.

He looked at me again, and he looked _really_ pissed. "_Why _did you have sex with me?"

"You wanted me to." I answered sheepishly.

"_That's_ your reason?" _Holy hell Mr. Over Reaction._

"Isn't it enough?"

"No!" He yelled. "You shouldn't have done it! You are so immature sometimes!" He turned away from me, still angry, and walked out the door, but not before slamming it.

I sat there in shock.

_**Nice going.**_

_**What?**_

_**You pissed him off.**_

_**I know!**_

_**He's right, you know.**_

_**About?**_

_**You are a little immature. **_

_**I know.**_

_**You need to fix it.**_

_**I don't know how. **_

_**Well, maybe he does.**_

_**Shut up. He doesn't want to talk to me.**_

_**No, Probably not.**_

I just sat there, wondering what the hell just happened. I strained my ears to hear what he was doing, but couldn't hear anything.

_Maybe he left. _I slowly got up and walked to the door. I put my ear against it. I heard nothing. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. When I got into the hallway, I still heard nothing. I walked into the living room, where Ian was sitting on the couch, just staring at the wall.

I walked up behind the couch and he didn't even turn towards me. I sighed and walked away.

"Jessica?" I heard him call my name.

I turned toward him; he was still staring at the wall.

"Don't ever do anything for my benefit."

I walked away.

His words still rung in my ear as I got dressed.

_You just can't accept it when people care, can you? You always look at the negative, always expect the worst! You are so immature sometimes! _

I felt a pain in my stomach again. He was starting to hate me.

_**Isn't that what you wanted? **_

_**Yes.**_

_**Okay then. Leave.**_

_**Fine, I will.**_

I changed into a t-shirt and jeans and grabbed_ all_ of my clothes, put them in my bag and walked out the back door, where he couldn't hear me.

Then I realized-I didn't have a car.

I'll walk, then. Anything to finally get away from him.

**EXTERNAL POV:**

Ian sat there on the couch, still trying to figure out what went on in Jessica's head. She seemed a little off to him, and the fact that she slept with him for his own benefit before she was ready made him feel guilty. Had he pushed it too hard. Did she not realize he was joking around when he made the "bet?" He sat there for a few more seconds, then stood up.

He walked down the hallway to get Jessica. The bathroom door was open. No Jessica. He walked into the bedroom. No Jessica. He panicked and ran around the house, looking for her. When he didn't find her, he ran back into the living room to try her cell phone.

_She left._ The words burned into his mind as he dialed the number. _She actually left._

Jessica picked up on the third ring. "What?"

Ian breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was safe. "Where the hell are you?"

"Going home." She said.

"What? _Why_?"

"Well, I don't like you, and this marriage thing isn't going to work."

"How do you know? We haven't even tried! It's only been about a week!"

"What do you want out of this marriage?"

"What?"

"What are some of your goals?"

"Jessica- I don't know…Have a few kids, live happily ever after. Where are you?"

"Walking home."

"Walking? It'll take you hours to get there!"

"I don't care."

"Why don't you care?"

"I don't know, I just don't."

"What don't you care about, exactly, Jess?"

"YOU!" and she hung up.

Ian closed the phone and threw it across the room. "Dammit!"

This girl was giving him a migraine. What went on in her head? Maybe she should be evaluated or something. Ian grabbed a shirt, pants, shoes and car keys and headed out the door.

Jessica just walked and walked. She knew it would take a long time, but she didn't care. She had to get away from Ian. Getting married was a prison sentence. Especially when she had no choice of who she was marrying.

After she hung up on Ian, she kept walking. Who cares what he thinks? It's not like I'm marrying him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a semi pulled up beside her. A man with a gray beard and a red trucker's hat said, "You need a ride little lady?" then smiled. His teeth were yellow and he had bits of tobacco on them.

Suddenly, Ian's car pulled up behind her. He walked out.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

"No."

He walked up to the man and took off his sunglasses. "You'll have to excuse my fiancée, she's not well."

"I'm not your fiancée! Leave me alone!" Jessica pushed him away.

"Is everything okay?" the trucker asked.

"No, he's- stalking me! He won't leave me alone!"

"Jess, please, just listen-"

"No! We're not getting married! EVER! I hate you!"

The trucker got out of his car. "Now, you best be going on, boy. The lady said to stay away, you stay away."

"Sir-"

"Don't '_sir_' me, boy! Go on, get!"

Ian grabbed Jessica's arm and started pulling her away. She fought back.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

The trucker grabbed Ian. "You never lay a hand on a lady, boy." He gave him a hard shove.

Then a police car pulled up.

_Oh, Hell._ Jess thought.

A young cop walked over to them. "Everything okay over here?"

"This young lad herr won't leave this pretty lil' thing 'lone. Stalkin' her, layin' his hands on her."

The cop looked at Ian.

"Jessica is my fiancée and she ran away from me."

"Because I'm NOT marrying you!" Jessica yelled.

"She's not well." Ian said to the cop.

"I'm fine, Ian! Now leave me alone and let me go home!"

"You live with me now!" Ian said, sternly.

"Now, now," Said the cop turning to Jess. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jessica sighed. "Yes." She said, defeated.

"Alrighty then." The cop said. "Y'all best be getting a move on then."

Ian grabbed Jessica and put her in the car. He walked over and sat down. The cop rode off, and the trucker glared at Ian before driving off.

Ian did an U-ey and sped off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled.

Jess ignored him. Screw him.

"Jess?"

"Take me home!"

"Don't worry, I am. I don't know what goes on in your head, but when we get to my house we're calling a fucking exorcist or something!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your daughter!" She yelled back.

"I'm not, Jess but-"

"But nothing! I may be young enough to be your daughter, but I'm not! I'm not your fiancée or anything! As soon as we get to your house, I'm calling my mom to come get me!"

"No, you're not." Ian said, calming down a little.

"Try and stop me."

"I will." He quickly grabbed the phone out of her purse and put it in his back pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**A/N: There is a spoiler in this chapter for the book if you haven't read it and a mild lemon xD**_

Jessica sat there waiting for Ian to turn into his driveway. She hadn't realized she had walked that far.

As soon as he pulled in, Jess tried to open the door. It was locked. She looked over the door, trying to figure out how to unlock it.

"The only way to unlock the door is on this side."

"Then unlock it."

"Nope."

Jessica glared.

"We're going to talk."

She scoffed. "You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do, trap me in a car or take my phone away!"

"And how exactly would you know that he'd do that?" Ian said, looking at her.

"You don't even know my dad." She mumbled.

"And neither do you."

"Screw you!"

"You already did that." He smirked slightly.

Jessica ground her teeth together.

"Jess, you can't-"

"Shut up." Jess said quietly.

"What?" Ian didn't hear her.

"Shut. _Up_." Her voice broke on the last word and tears started falling down her face.

Ian put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she pulled away.

"Jessica…" He didn't know what to say next without hurting her.

Jessica said nothing.

It was silent for a few minutes. Ian sat there, listening to Jessica's breathing, trying to figure out how to stop the tears.

"Jessica?" He turned to her. "I know you're upset, but _please_ just give this marriage thing a try."

She looked at him. He was begging?

"Jess, I think you need some help."

She still didn't say anything. Help? Marriage counseling? What?

Ian looked at her confused face. "Do you understand?" He asked lightly.

She shook her head.

"I think…I need to know what goes on in your head. Maybe…you should try therapy."

Ian saw her eyes get wide. "No!" She yelled, making Ian jump. "Therapy? Are _you_ freaking nuts? I'm not crazy; I just…don't want to marry you!"

"That can't be your only issue."

"It is!" Jess yelled.

Ian sighed and unlocked the door. Jessica looked at him for a minute, then opened the door and walked up the driveway. He waited until she had stopped in front of the door until he opened the car door.

Walking up the driveway, he took in Jessica's physical appearance. Light blonde hair that went to her middle back, dark green eyes that hid so many secrets to her head, pretty average body, though she could stand to gain and few more pounds on her stomach, pretty pale skin that almost made her seem like she was glowing in sunlight.

When he walked behind her, he took in her scent as he unlocked the door.

He waited for her to go in. She glanced at him, and then walked into the house.

**JESSICA'S POV:**

Ian thought I needed therapy? What the hell? We have sex and suddenly he knows what I need? (Okay, that sounded bad… but you get what I'm saying!)

As I walked into his ridiculous house, I stood there, trying to figure out a way I could get a hold of my mom. As far as I knew, Ian didn't have a house phone, and I don't know where his cell phone is. Crap.

I felt him behind me so I turned around. His blue eyes were staring at me, as if waiting for me to say something, though I'm not sure what.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I still didn't say anything. He knows what I want, so I'm not saying anything until he gives it to me.

He sighed. "I'm not letting you call your mom."

_Oh, so you think you're my dad again? I wish you were my dad so you would get your ass arrested for sleeping with me! You're old enough to be my dad._

The thought gave me the creeps.

"Helloooo? Jessica?" Ian waved his hand in front my face.

"What?" I said sharply.

He sighed. "I'm going to see if you can get into Dr. Bloome's office today."

He started walking away, but I walked in front of him. "Who's that?"

"He's a good psychologist that helped a few of my friends over the years." He tried to step around me, but I got in front of him again. I took a step back, because I was sort of in his personal space, but when I did, I tripped over something.

Ian caught my arm and I looked down to see what I tripped over. A cell phone. I picked it up.

"I threw it at the wall earlier." He said to me.

I rose and eyebrow at him as he took the phone from my hand. "Why…?"

"You left."

I scoffed. "Yeah, _that's_ a reason to throw a phone." I walked out of the room.

I faintly heard Ian talking to someone.

"I'd like to request Dr. Bloome for my fiancée."

Ugh…

"No, she's not over 18…she's 16…yes…no…alright…thank you."

I walked into _HIS_ bedroom and threw myself on the bed.

_**What are you going to do now?**_

_**I don't have any freaking clue.**_

_**Niiiccee….**_

_**Shut up, you're the one who said there was no way out of this marriage thing.**_

_**You're the one who believed me. **_

_**There's still a chance, right?**_

_**For what?**_

_**I can still make him hate me.**_

_**How well has that worked out for you so far? **_

_**I got him really angry earlier, and then I got him angry enough to throw a phone.**_

_**Good point.**_

_**So I can get him angry enough to just…hate me.**_

_**Alright…**_

* * *

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I felt the blankets around my shoulders, my head on a pillow and my shoes off.

I opened my eyes, I just saw the window, but the curtains were closed so I wasn't sure if it was still afternoon or if it was dusk. Who cares? I felt too comfortable to be jacked with. I wrapped the sheet and blanket covering me tighter around my shoulders and closed my eyes again. I took a deep breath; the sheets smelled like him.

I rolled onto my other side and felt something on the bed move. I opened my eyes and looked at Ian. He raised his arm, as if to pull me closer, but drew it back. I felt guilty; he wanted to touch me, comfort me, but I wouldn't let him.

Crap…here comes the guilt juice.

A tear fell down my cheek onto the pillow. Ian looked at me in wonder, and then brushed another tear off of my face. He reached out again, but still didn't pull me closer. More guilt juice came out of my eyes as I snuggled closer to him. He froze for a brief second, and then relaxed.

He moved from his side to his back and I lay on his chest, tears falling onto his shirt. I lay there, and then I felt him get more and more relaxed. My heart stop pounding and I eventually relaxed too. I felt him kiss the top of my head, and then lay his head back down on the pillow.

We listened to each others' breathing until we both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

When I groggily awoke on Ian's chest, I suddenly heard a click. My eyes snapped open. I saw a flash. I gasped, not knowing what it was.

_**Could it be some kind of explosive?**_

_**I doubt it. He's an actor, not an assassin. It's probably paparazzi or something.**_

_**Oh Okay. Wait, that's not good! **_

I raised my head. Ian was still asleep. "Ian?" I whispered.

I took my hand and patted his hair lightly. "Ian?" I whispered frantically.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "What?" He whispered back.

"There's someone in your house."

He was wide awake now. "What?"

"I heard something, and then I saw a flash."

"Dammit." He mumbled.

I got off of him and he walked towards the opened door. He looked out into the hallway, and I heard a scream…

"Nina? What the hell?" Ian asked in his "Grouchy-morning voice" as I called it. Huh. He's usually a morning person.

_Wait, Nina?_ I got off of the bed and walked into the hallway. Sure enough, Nina Dobrev was there, with a freaking camera phone in her hand. She was laughing.

"Sorry," She said. "The door was unlocked, no one answered it and when I saw you I had to take a few pictures."

I was suddenly grateful Ian hadn't undressed me last night.

Ian rolled his eyes, and then laughed. "Fine, but if those get into People Magazine, I know who to blame, little missy." He walked past her into the hallway; Nina and I followed.

When he was a few feet ahead, Nina whispered to me, "So…how was it last night? The 1st time is always the worst."

Me: Blush "Uh… We didn't…"

"Oh." Nina giggled. "Sorry. My bad."

I grinned. "That's alright."

Ian abruptly turned. "_What_ are you girlies whispering about over there?"

Nina and I grinned.

Ian narrowed his eyes. "I'm watching you."

Nina laughed. "Suuurrre you are."

"You keep it up, and I'll talk the writers into letting Damon drain little miss Elena."

Nina laughed again. "Yeah right, Stefan would stake you without thinking twice about it."

Ian pretended to be deep in thought. "Hm. You're right."

I laughed, though I sort of felt like an outsider; like when two people are having a conversation about sports when you have no clue about it, and you end up saying something really stupid.

Ian seemed to take note of this and picked me up. I let out a squeal and Nina let out a shocked laugh.

"Letmego!Putmedown!Seriously!I'mnotkidding!Ian!Dammit!Putmedown!Now!Please?Now!Ian!"

He responded with a laugh.

Going. To. Slap. You!

He finally put me down, but when he did, I almost fell on my face, and he grabbed my arm.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed.

Nina just came to ask Ian when he wanted to _LookoverStudyRehearse_ – whatever – the script.

Tomorrow, He says.

Filthy procrastinator.

* * *

After she left, we had breakfast, took a shower, (err…not together…EW) and blah, blah, blah…

We were sitting on Ian's bed listening to my Marilyn Manson mix CD. (Yes, he has a Stereo in his bedroom, too. GAWD) I was about to slap him if he didn't stop laughing about me liking Marilyn Manson. "How can you listen to this?" He laughed. Okay, I will admit, the guy is a weirdo, but he plays awesome music.

Right now we were listening to "Heart-Shaped Glasses" off of the album "Eat Me, Drink Me." Ian got a kick out of that.

He was getting on my nerves. I was just sitting there, my back against the headboard reading – okay don't laugh – the Vampire Diaries: The Struggle.

I had just finished the last chapter of the first book (that I had started like, 7 months ago by the way) and Ian thought it was funny when I jumped up and said "HOLY CRAP! THEY TURNED HER!" at the end.

Now, while Ian was being an idiot and stroking my hair, I had started reading where Elena heard Stefan and Damon fighting, and she attacked Stefan.

W00t!

When Damon was checking to see if she was a Vampire and asked if she knew who he was and she said, "Of course. You're Damon, and I love you." I jumped off the bed and said "YEAH! WOO! MUAHAHAHAHA!" completely forgetting Ian was in the room.

I turned to see Ian raising his eyebrows at me, then laughing. I sat back down, blushing furiously, and he continued playing with my hair.

"What was that all about?" He laughed.

"Oh, I got to the part when – wait, have you read these?"

"Mm-hm." He said, absently brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I guess he didn't like it in my face.

"Uh…" I forgot. _Oh yeah!_ "Uh…Damon asked Elena is she… knew who he was and she said…" He was tracing his fingertips along my face and neck. I slapped his hand away. "Stop it!"

He smirked. Ugh. "Why? Am I…" he leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply. "- Distracting you?" then he kissed my neck.

Me: Blush and chills

The CD ended, leaving the room silent.

Ian grinned and grabbed my book, and threw it across the room.

Jackass.

He moved his hand from my neck down to my waist and leaned over to kiss me.

I let him.

Of course.

I lay down on my back and he gripped my waist tightly and gently slid his tongue across my lip. My heart was going to explode any second. But this time I knew. I knew this is what we both wanted.

I ran my hands across his chest and started to unbutton the three buttons on the collar his shirt. After I got them unbuttoned, I pulled it over his head and threw it in the same direction of my book. I smiled at him and he bent down to kiss me again.

As he explored every inch of my mouth, he removed his hands from my waist up to the buttons on my shirt, unbuttoned them without detaching our lips and lifted my top half to let it slide off of my shoulders. I lay back on the pillows, his hands under me, and he raked his nails down my spine, giving me chills and making me moan.

His lips pulled into a smile on mine. He slid my pants off of me and threw them onto the growing pile. I moved my hands down to his belt and fumbled with it, feeling like an idiot. I finally got it, and his pants were added to the pile. He pressed our bodies together, and I started to feel the arousal thingy kick in, and apparently his was too… (No comment…xD)

He was being very gentle with me, which I liked, hoping it wouldn't hurt as much as the first time. He unclipped my bra and slipped it off of my shoulders.

Me: Blush

I gently took his boxers off and he did the same with my underwear.

I slid my tongue in his mouth again, and I actually made _him_ moan as he pressed his body even closer to mine. Almost by impulse, I wrapped my legs around him as he gently pressed into me.

Sensations went through me all at once in that moment. Heat, lust…love…

After many moans and sighs of ecstasy and passion, He collapsed on the pillow, bringing me with him. Our bodies were covered with heat and sweat, and as Ian tenderly pulled just the sheet over our bare bodies, I took a deep breath and curled up into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed.

_Oh gosh…please don't tell me Nina and Paul are down the hall again…_

I sat up and looked around the room. Our clothes were no were in sight and I looked on Ian's dresser. There was a shirt, jeans, a bra, underwear, and a note. I got up and read the note.

_Jess – Went to the store be back soon. Ian._

Okay… he went to the store. Now what?

I took a shower, put my clothes on and went downstairs. The house seemed pretty empty without Ian, Paul or Nina in it.

_Hm…_

I went over to my cell phone and looked around the house for Nina's phone number. Aha! I dialed the number and Nina said she'll be there in a few minutes. Sure enough, she knocked on the door in about 10 minutes.

I opened the door and she smiled. "Hey!" and hugged me.

"Hi." I replied.

"So… What do you wanna do?" She asked excitedly.

"You've got a lot of energy, don't you?" I laughed.

"Yep! Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure. Um…I don't know how to work anything though." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, I do." She walked over to the television and turned everything on. "What do you wanna watch?"

Holy crap, this girl was just a big ball of shining light and energy. "Uh… I don't know."

She smiled. "Okay, how about 'Rules of Attraction'?"

"Uh…Okay."

She pulled a DVD off of the shelf. "I got this for him as a joke last year."

I laughed. "What did he say?"

"He blushed."

I laughed again and sat down on the couch. Nina pressed play and hopped over next to me.

About 30 minutes into it she said, "You're glowing, you know that, right?"

"Huh?"

"You and Ian had sex last night, didn't you?"

Me: Blush

She grinned and turned back to the movie. We were laughing our heads off every time Ian came on the screen. Just then, Nina turned to me.

"Can I ask you a…personal question?"

"Uh… sure…?"

"Are you guys…being..safe?"

"Huh?"

She smiled. "Condoms?"

"Uh…no…?"

Nina paused the movie. "You're not?"

"No…"

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with that boy." She laughed.

I laughed and she pressed play on the remote.

_**Wait…what?**_

_**What?**_

_**You haven't been using them.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Um…helloooo? NOT SAFE!**_

_**Shut up. **_

Ian walked in the front door, the first thing he sees is Nina and I _literally _on the floor laughing so hard at the dancing scene with Ian and Russel Sams. He walked around us and put the groceries on the counter, trying to see what was so funny on the T.V.

Ian blushed, then laughed when he saw what was so funny.

Nina and I couldn't breathe.

Ian stepped over us on the floor and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey!" Nina and I said in unison. Nina sat up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the floor with us.

We were still laughing.

"I hate you guys!" Ian laughed.

"We know!" Nina said. We all got off of the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked Nina, walking into the kitchen, us following so we could help put them away.

"Well, your girlie got lonely and called me to do something."

I stifled a laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutters, Jessica Fain!" Ian scolded teasingly.

I laughed. "It's hard to after watching _that_ movie!"

Ian stuck his tongue out at me.

Nina laughed. "You guys are _so_ mature."

After a few minutes, we had all of the groceries put away.

"So…" I said to Ian. Him, Nina and I were sitting on his couch.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Have you…had any…homosexual tendencies I should know about?"

He face went blank for a millisecond, then he laughed.

"I'm not gay, Jessica."

"Psh, HOW DO WE KNOW THAT?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I think that the scratches on my back are pretty good proof."

Nina's mouth dropped open in shock that he'd said that, and I swear I have never blushed that much in my entire existence.

I looked at him in disbelief and slapped his shoulder, then laughed. "You are such an ass!"

He grinned. "Whatever pleases you, darling."

"you-GAH!" I said.

"Well okay then…" He said mockingly.

"Screw y- NEVER MIND! NEVER-FREAKING-MIND!"

Nina laughed.

"Old man-whore ass." I mumbled.

Nina looked at me as if to say "WTF?"

"Inside joke." Ian said. "When we first met, she implied I was old, then implied I was a man-whore, then she called me an ass."

"Ah." Nina laughed.

"So…" Ian said putting an arm around both of us on either side of him. "What would you ladies like to watch?"

"Rules of Attraction." Nina and I said at the _same exact time_.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine." He kneeled in front of the T.V. and turned it on. We were just getting to the part where Paul (Ian's character) and Richard were having dinner.

"…Please take off your sunglasses" Richard's mom said.

I laughed so hard at what Richard did.

Richard's mom: "Richard, don't smoke."

Richard: Pulls out a cigarette _in a fancy restaurant_. "My name is not Richard."

Richard's mom: "Then what is it?"

Richard: "Dick."

We all laughed at the way he said it, but I could tell Ian was blushing a little.

Richard's mom: "So how's school?"

(Author note: I'm not going to write what he actually says, but trust me, go on YouTube and type in "Rules of Attraction Dinner Scene" IT IS HILARIOUS!)

I laughed so hard at what Richard said that Nina paused the movie to ask if I was okay and Ian was laughing at me.

"You should've seen it when I first saw that part. I actually had to pause the movie because I couldn't breathe!' (Author's note: That actually happened to me; I had to pause it b/c I couldn't breath LOL)

I stopped laughing and Nina pressed play.

Richard's mom: "Leave the table!"

I laughed at what Richard said, (once again, look it up =P) and started laughing extremely hard when he said to Ian's character Paul, "And F- you pretty boy!"

After the movie ended, Nina went home and Ian and I sat on the couch for a few minutes after she left. I was still laughing about the movie, and Ian thought it was funny when I stole the remote and fast-forwarded through the masturbating part, trying not to look at the screen.

"You do know I was just acting, right?" Ian laughed

"I don't care!" I squealed pressing the fast-forward button about 20 times.

Now we were just sitting there listening to each other's breathing.

"So… What would you like to eat?"

I shrugged and lay my head on his lap.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Okay…are you hungry?"

"Mm…not really." I admitted.

Ian looked at me curiously for a minute then said, "What are you thinking about right now?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" He repeated.

"Uh…"

"Come on, seriously."

"I was thinking of the Vampire Diaries. Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what goes on in your head."

I felt a pain in my stomach remembering the times he'd been angry with me.

_**Wait, aren't you supposed to be trying to make him hate you?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**And how well is that going?**_

_**I kind of like him.**_

_**Does he like you?**_

_**Yes, duh.**_

_**Does he love you?**_

_**I…think so.**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**Not really…**_

_**Ask him. Maybe you'll be surprised what he says.**_

_**Okay…**_

_**Do you love him?**_

_**I think so.**_

_**You think so?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Hm. You better make sure.**_

"Jess? Helloooo?" Ian was still looking at me.

"Wha- sorry. What?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"This second?" He nodded. I hesitated, afraid of his answer.

_**ASK! **_

_**FINE! **_

"Do you love me?" I blurted, and immediately regretted it.

"What?" Ian looked shocked.

Crap. I shouldn't have asked him. Nice going.

I couldn't say it again. The words felt weird in my mouth. _Do you love me?_ I thought at him.

""I…don't know." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. I searched his face to see if he was telling the truth.

"Huh?"

"I don't know…Why?"

I shook my head. "No reason. Just…wondering."

He rose his eyebrows at me.

I smiled and sat up so I could kiss him, hopefully distracting him.

Oh, it totally worked.

In a matter of seconds, our clothes were across the living room. We were pretty much making out in our freaking underwear.

YAY!UGH!WOO!CRAP!

Then _he _actually pulled away from _me _this time. "Jess, Why're you-" I cut him off. I really didn't want to talk, but I knew that if I didn't kiss him, we'd end up talking.

He pulled away again. "Jessica, why are you-" Dammit! Why can't he just get all brain-dead like the rest of the American male population?

I finally got Ian to shut the hell up, or so I thought. He's a lot stronger than me and he pinned me down on the couch. "Jessica? What are you trying to do?"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"We're not having sex until we finish this conversation."

If I wasn't so pissed, that would have seemed funny.

Ian sighed, got off of me and went into the kitchen. I lay there.

WHOA! WAIT!

I got up and walked into the kitchen. "What the hell just happened?" I said.

Ian was drinking a glass of water and he looked up.

"Usually I'm the one who doesn't want to, and now that I want to, you just blow me off? What the hell?"

"Jess-"

"No! Why-you-we-GAH!" I threw my hands up, defeated and went into his bedroom.

Yes, I still call it HIS bedroom.

He is sooo weird sometimes.

_**Heh. You're one to talk.**_

_**Shut up. I'm sooo not in the mood.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: WTF is wrong with you people! 50 effing reviews? You people are spoiling me ;D But seriously, you guys are SO AWESOME! Sooo...here's a little treat for you xD Go to Dailymotion DOTCOM/user/Nykki_Leigh and scroll down until you see my favorites and there should be 3 videos (PLEASE do not watch if you are under...mm...16...xD) and they are three of Ian's almost-nekkid/FULLY nekkid scenes in the HBO show Tell Me You Love Me. WARNING: THEY ARE VERY YUMMY ...er...I mean...explicit...xD So...there you go. xD_

_**Chapter 8**_

For once, I couldn't sleep. I just lay there. I thought about getting my pajamas, and then I realized something: they were in the bag in the living room. Crapola.

I sighed and rolled over, not even bothering to cover up. I wondered what Ian was doing.

_**I don't care. **_

_**Yes you do.**_

_**SHUT UP! **_

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach. I felt like screaming. I stood up, went into the bathroom and turned on the light. The figure in the mirror that stared back at me looked like it did a few days ago. Heavy eyelids, dark circles under my eyes, pale as ever. One thing I realized is in that short 4 or 5 days that I was happy, the figure in the mirror looked a little different.

_**Why did he reject me?**_

_**Who cares?**_

_**I do.**_

_**Oh, so now you care.**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**So…why did he reject you?**_

_**Why did he?**_

_**Well, it's not really that big of a deal, but – **_

_**Then why do you care so much?**_

_**I don't.**_

_**Yes you do. **_

_**SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!**_

I took my jeans and shirt off and got a pillow and blanket out of the bathroom closet and lay down beside the bathroom door. I'd let him have the bed tonight.

Not that I care.

I was having a very vivid dream.

I was watching Ian dance with someone in this huge ballroom and we were all dressed up in "Fancy" clothes. Ian stopped dancing with whoever it was and walked over to me. He looked me up and down and said, "Sex." That's it. _That's all he said._

"What?"

He sighed. He put his arms around me, but then drew back quickly, and I could still feel his warmth on my skin.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed at me. Somehow, my clothes were changed. I stood out from everyone. I was in rags.

"Jess." He said, shaking his head at me in disappointment.

"I know I don't belong with you, but will you please still love me?" _Whoa, where did that come from?_

"What?" Ian looked at me.

"Don't hate me, Ian."

"_I already do."_

I began to cry. He pushed me, but instead of hitting the floor, I was falling into a black hole. I didn't know how far I was falling, but I could guarantee it would end with a splat.

I cried out.

Something shook my shoulders.

"Please don't hate me!" I screamed.

The weight on my shoulders shook harder.

I opened my eyes and saw that Ian was staring at me, bewildered. He was carrying me and put me on the bed.

He kneeled down beside the bed. "Are you okay now, Jess?"

"Yes." I said shakily.

"Hold on." He walked out of the room. When he reappeared, He had a glass of water in his hand. He gave it to me and I took a sip and put it on the nightstand.

"What was your dream about?" He asked a little worried.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Jess, you were screaming my name saying 'don't hate me', and then you said 'I know I don't belong with you, but will you please love me?' Tell me about it."

"I don't want to."

"That's too bad." I looked at him curiously and he grinned. "Tell me." He said, and then he kissed my forehead.

I scooted over and pulled the sheet and comforter down so he could crawl in with me. I needed comfort for some reason. He slithered under the covers and it wasn't until then that I realized he was dressed for bed…Er, well, he was wearing boxers. _That's it._

Me: Blush

He turned to his side and moved my hair from my face to behind my ear, then started stroking my hair lightly. I closed my eyes at his gentle touch.

"We were…at some…formal ball or something. You were dancing with someone, and I was watching. Then you stopped and came over to me. You hugged me, but then you stopped and looked at me. I was dressed...like a homeless person or something. You just said 'sex'. That's _all_ you said." I opened my eyes to see Ian looking at me, waiting for me to go on. "I said something about not being good enough and I said not to hate me, and you said 'I already do.' Then pushed me into this…black hole thingy."

Ian looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "I think…you've been an outsider for a long time, and now you think that you're not good enough because you stand out. As for the_ sex_ thing, I'm not really sure." He was still stroking my hair and face. "I think that maybe the time I got mad at you for having sex with me the first time still eats at you." He moved my hair from my bare shoulder. I realized that he had carried me to the bed in my bra and underwear.

Me: Blush

"You fear people hating you, don't you?" I didn't say anything. "Well, I'm not going to get rid of you." He leaned in close to my face. "No matter how hard you try and get me to." Then he grinned.

I glared.

He pouted and out his finger on my lips. "Don't be mad at me."

I couldn't help but smile at his expression. He pulled his hand away and kissed me once on the lips.

He started to get up, but I grabbed his arm. "You stay."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Because," I stated simply. "You're my bitch."

He laughed. "What?"

"Yup." I said.

He scoffed. "Well…in that case…" He freaking _jumped_ back on the bed and started tickling me.

"Stop it!" I was so not in the mood to be tickled either.

Ian kissed my forehead. A pause. He just stared at me. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh my gosh!" I tried to roll of the bed, but he put his hands on my sides. I tried to pry his hands off of me.

"Jess? What?" He tensed up on me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, still trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Jessica! You stop it! Now what's wrong?"

"None of your freaking business!" I screeched, and I started to raise my knee up to repeat what happened earlier. He was too fast for me. He grabbed my knee and pinned it onto the bed. "Stop, Ian!"

"No!" He said worriedly. "Jessica, why are you acting this way?"

"Stop prying!" I yelled.

"No!" He said, suddenly angry. "If you want to be my wife we have to sort this out!"

"But I don't want to be your freaking wife!" I screamed at him. "Don't you see that?"

He looked at me, surprised at my words and I roughly pushed his hands off of me and ran into the living room. Soon enough, I heard his footsteps behind me. I threw the nightgown that was on top of the bag haphazardly on my body and ran towards the front door.

Ian ran in front of me and blocked the doorway. "You're not leaving me again, Jess."

"Go to Hell!" I yelled.

I heard a car pull in the driveway. _Paul!_

I tried to move closer to the door, but he grabbed my arms, still trying to be as gentle as he could, and he started to pull me to him.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Jess, please-"

I faintly heard footsteps on the porch.

"PAUL!" I yelled frantically.

Ian looked behind him and I pushed him away. He staggered back, but regained his balance. Paul obviously heard my cry and burst through the door. He looked very confused and I ran around him and dashed out the door.

"Paul, stop her!" Ian said.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, but I screamed, "Get off of me!"

He pulled me back in and I ran towards the hallway. Ian grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and I dropped my bag.

"Let go of me! I'm leaving! I hate you, Ian!"

He dragged me to the couch and I gave up and sat down. Paul still looked from me to Ian bewildered and Ian looked at him and sighed.

"What did you do to her, man?" Paul asked him.

"Nothing. She just says she hates me."

_I do hate you._ I thought at him.

Paul glanced at me briefly and Ian said, "She's trying to make me hate her."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Is it working?"

It was annoying the hell out of me that they were talking as if I was invisible.

He put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. "It's starting to." He mumbled wearily.

Paul's mouth dropped slightly and he looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes, ignoring the pain I had just felt. "Fine. Then let me go." I jumped up and ran towards the hallway again.

Ian made a run for me and grabbed my wrist. "Stop running from me! _Please!" _he looked on the verge of tears.

I looked at him and said something I never thought would come out of my mouth. "Fuck you."

He looked stunned and his grip loosened on me. I walked towards the bedroom and slammed the door. I threw myself on the bed and tried to drown out their voices.

"…She's not happy." Ian's voice said.

Duh.

"Maybe she's…" Paul.

Ian: "…should just forget it." Whoa, what?

Paul: "Are you sure they'll let you do that?"

"I'm not sure…happier…"

"… sure she doesn't love you?"

"I don't think so." Ian sounded miserable.

Paul: "Alright. Let me try something." Silence.

A knock on my door made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"What?" I asked my voice small and weak from crying.

"May I come in?" Paul's soothing voice made me feel better.

"Yeah." I whispered without thinking.

The doorknob twisted and I looked back up to the ceiling.

Light from the hallway poured into the dark room. An arm reached by me and turned the bedside lamp on. I looked at his face.

"Hey." Paul said. I sat up and looked at him. I hadn't realized I was crying until I sniffed involuntarily. He reached on the bedside table and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I mumbled miserably and wiped my eyes roughly.

He sat down on the bed beside me. "So," He said. "You don't want to marry Ian, huh?"

I snorted. "Duh."

He smiled slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You're 27, right?"

He nodded.

"Would you ever seriously marry someone that was young enough to be your daughter?"

Paul looked deep in thought for a moment. "Probably not." He admitted. "But I would if I loved her."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. You wouldn't think that was creepy?" I put on a fake smile. "Oh hey paparazzi, this is my 16 year old wife! Some would call me a pedophile, but nowadays it's just called love." I rolled my eyes. "I just feel so…suffocated. It's nothing against Ian he just…wants to be a part of my life and feelings and I hate it."

Paul smiled slightly. "Alright. I have a way you can get out of the marriage…but…" He turned serious, almost regretful. "It's kind of mean…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind, but I might introduce a new character in a few chappies :D Again: OMG I AM SOOOO BLOWN AWAY AT HOW MANY PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS THING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**_

I sat there looking at him for a second. Was he serious? What kind of mean? How mean? "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Now, I don't want to _hurt_ Ian, and I'm sure that after the divorce is final and everything you can tell him." He looked at me. "It won't hurt him, but he won't be very happy about it."

"Alright." I said leaning forward. "What is it?"

"You have to get him to cheat."

"Huh?" I said brilliantly. "Cheat?"

Paul nodded.

"As in…sex with someone else?" I was trying to make sure I got this completely.

"Yes. Now, like I said, it shouldn't hurt him too bad until he finds out you set it up – after the marriage is terminated – but it should work."

I scoffed. "Yeah, the dude is a freaking man-whore." _Heh. Old man-whore ass._

Paul laughed. "Alright."

"Alright." I said, a grin spreading across my face. _I'm gonna get out of this!_

_**You should think this through.**_

_**Shut up! You're ruining my moment.**_

_**Whatever…This is a bad idea.**_

_**Who asked you?**_

* * *

Shortly after Paul left, I sat there and looked at the ceiling, waiting to see if Ian would come into the bedroom. When he didn't, I walked into the hallway and peeked into the living room. He was in the kitchen. I took a step, and then stopped. Hm…

I glanced at the wall clock above the television. It said 10:15 p.m.

I went to bed at 7:00? No wonder I couldn't sleep. Gosh.

I looked back into the kitchen. Ian opened the fridge, took something out and closed the door. He stopped when he saw me, tuned around to look at the fridge and opened the door again, getting another pop can out. For me apparently. Ugh.

I took another step out and as he got two glasses out of a cupboard and set them beside the pop cans. I looked at him. His eyebrows were pulled together and a hint of a frown was touching his lips. For a millisecond I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

I sighed. Ian looked up quickly and saw me. He smiled slightly, but it was fake; I would know. I walked into the kitchen as he poured the pop into the glasses. He set the cans on the counter and I immediately picked them up. I walked over to the trash can and in my peripheral vision; I saw books lying on the kitchen table.

"What's with the books?" I asked quietly.

Ian walked over to me and handed me the glass.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You've missed 3 days of school."

"Oh. Yeah. We met on a weekend." He sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him. I sat by him stiffly.

My lips trembled on the edge of a smile. I just thought of something: If he doesn't have sex with me, it should make it easier for him to do it with someone else. Men are so easy. I giggle threatened to burst through my lips, so I took a sip of my Pepsi.

I stared at the clock for a moment. The seconds ticked by and the only thing we heard was the faint sound of our breathing. I stood up suddenly and Ian jumped slightly.

That almost made me laugh.

Almost.

I walked over to my books and looked at them, taking a slow drink. "Hm." I said.

I put my glass on the table and grabbed the books and set them on the couch as I sat down. I opened my History textbook and began reading where my teacher left off. After a few minutes I began taking notes. Ian just sat there watching me intently.

Creeper.

I finished 3 days' worth of History notes in under an hour. That's a record for me. W00t.

I looked at my math and science books. Ugh.

I picked up the math book, thought better of it and picked up the science book. Maybe I should do the hardest first. I put the science book down and picked up the math book again. Or maybe I should do math when Ian isn't watching me. I suck at it. I picked up the science book again.

"Gah!" I threw both the books down and picked up my writing notebook. Ian chuckled beside me.

"What?" I asked sharply looking at him.

"You're entertaining to watch."

"Creeper." I mumbled.

"What?"

I didn't answer.

I opened my notebook and looked at the note my teacher wrote at the place I stopped at. A hand reached out and grabbed the notebook. I slapped his hand he let go of it, dropping it on the couch. He laughed.

"What did you say?"

I rolled my eyes. "You…are…a…creeeeppperrr…tard."

He laughed and stood up. I didn't look at him as he went into the kitchen. He came back and sat down as I read my teacher's sloppy cursive.

**Jessica- I do enjoy your short stories, but you need to take –** I couldn't even read the rest. I sighed irately.

"What?" Ian asked me.

"I can't read my stupid teacher's handwriting."

"And…?"

"_And…_I don't know my assignment."

"Assignment? What is it usually?"

"She gives us retarded topics everyday and we have to write a short story about it."

"You want me to read it?"

I handed him the notebook warily.

"'Jessica'," He read out loud, making his voice sound all formal. I rolled my eyes. Oh, Gosh. "'I do enjoy your short stories, but you need to take the time to write more of the lighter side of the subjects.'" Ian rose an eyebrow. "'One example is the subject of a swimmer. Most students wrote about things such as olympic swimmers, family members, summer days, but you wrote a very poetic story bout a young girl who lived in a haunted house, who's only companion was the ghost in the water. I'm not saying it was all that bad, like I said, it was written very lyrically, but it was almost sad compared to the others. Here are the subjects you missed: trip to another country, any dream that comes true and a new member of the family.'" He looked at me.

"Okay then." I said and took the notebook back. I started on the trip to another country. It'll be Italy. She meets a vampire. Ha. I let out a small laugh and Ian smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…um…I was going to write about Italy." I grinned. "And a vampire."

He laughed. "That's already been done, sweetie."

I ignored the sweetie comment. "Nuh uh! The Iatlian Vampire came to Mystic Falls!"

"True." He smiled. Then, the idiot actually tried to lean in for a kiss. I leaned back but then had a thought. I leaned in and kissed Ian with as much force as I could. He seemed surprised but he went with it. After a few seconds, I could feel the arousal thingy kick in…for both of us….crap.

_**PullBackPullBackPullBack….**_

I ripped myself from his lips and he looked at me curiously. I picked up my books, trying not to turn around and "Jump his bones" as Caroline (Slut) put it.

He put his arm around my waist, but I squirmed away. "I have homework." I said, still a little breathless.

He looked at me, a confused look on his face and I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at his expression. I ignored him and started writing about a trip to Italy. I saw Ian shrug out of the corner of my eye and he walked out of the room.

I laughed quietly and yelled, "No masturbating, Paul Denton!" (Rules of Attraction reference)

"EW!" He yelled from the hallway, then began laughing.

Only a matter of time…

* * *

After I got my homework finished, (and just to piss my teacher off, I did them all _very_ morbidly. (Hey, I'll say I couldn't read her note. It _is _the truth.) Ian had to leave to go to some interview thingy for about 2 hours.

SPOILER! I lay there reading the rest of my _Vampire Diaries_ book. I cried when Elena died. Good thing Ian wasn't here.

At about 1 A.m., I wasn't tired at all. I heard the back door open and close. Why did he come through the back door?

After a few minutes, I walked into the kitchen and drank the rest of my (now warm) Pepsi. I stopped and strained my ears to hear. Nothing.

I put my glass down and walk into the hallway.

"Ian?"

Nothing.

"Ian? Are you jacking with me?"

Nothing.

"Ian?" I whispered.

Still nothing.

I walked to the bedroom door and knocked. Nothing.

"Ian?" I opened the door and saw nothing. NothingNothingNothing.

I heard a noise come from the bathroom. I walked over to it. "Ian?" I opened the door. STILL nothing. I looked around the room. I closed my eyes. "Ian I swear to God-" I opened my eyes and a someone grabbed me.

"IAN!" I yelled. It wasn't until I looked at his face that I realized it was Ian – and he had his vampire contacts and fangs in! "WHAT THE HELL, IAN?" I was no longer scared, just pissed.

He practically _threw_ me onto the bed, growled and climbed onto me. I grabbed one of his fangs and pulled it out.

"Ow!" He whined, then laughed. "Do you know how hard it is to put those in?"

I laughed. "Nope." I cringed away slightly. It was impossible to have a normal conversation with him wearing those contacts. (Quote from Ian Somerhalder in an interview! :D)

He took them out and went into the bathroom. I just sat there, my heart still pounding from him scaring the living daylights out of me. He walked out of the bathroom in his freaking boxers.

"What is up with you and being half-naked around here?" I scolded.

"Hey, It's our house."

"_Your_ house." I corrected stubbornly.

He chuckled and crawled onto the bed and whispered in my ear, "Guess what happened after the interview tonight?"

Me: Chills. How did he make the simplest of sentences sound seductive?

"Um… Let me guess," I said a little shakily. "You, Nina, Paul and a few groupies had an orgy?"

Ian looked at me like, 'WTF?' then laughed. "No!" He grinned and leaned in closer to me.

Don'tBreatheDon'tBreathDon'tBreathe

"A couple of girls came onto me."

"Really?" I asked fakely.

He smirked at my expression. "Yep." His lips touched my ear. "They were _verrry_ pretty."

A little flare of jealousy raged, then realized maybe the plan was working.

_**Then why is he telling you?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Maybe he knows.**_

_**DUH!**_

"Did you sleep with them?" I blurted out suddenly.

He laughed. "That's what I thought."

"What?" I glared.

"No, I did not. I did _kiss _them, though."

"What?" I screeched jumping up.

He laughed. "I kissed them." He grinned. "Both of them."

"Does that count?" I asked slyly.

"Nope. Because you set it up. Well, you and Paul."

"How did you know that?" I yelled.

His face became serious. "You're really willing to stoop that low to get rid of me."

I felt guilty now and, as I have said, I don't handle guilt very well. "N-Not get rid of you –"

"Alright." He said softly.

"Wha-"

"Alright. If you don't want to marry me, then let's go talk to your mother."

He didn't wait for me to reply, he just went into the closet and changed.

Huh? "My m-mother?"

"Yeah," He said from inside of the closet. "Remember? Our mothers set this up and-"

"I remember." I said.

"Well, they're the only ones who can prevent the marriage." A pause. "They're going to be so disappointed."

"YOU _BASTARD_!" I yelled. "You KNOW I don't like people being disappointed in me, Why the hell would you say that to me?"

He walked out, fully dressed.

"It's 2 in the morning. I'm going to bed." I said, laying in the bed.

"Alright." He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, ignoring my glare and walked out of the room.

It only took a few minutes to sleep to take me. I was suddenly exhausted.

* * *

"Mrs. Somerhalder…" Someone whispered into my ear.

"Don't call me that, you jackass."

"Jessica Fain!" My mother exclaimed.

"Huh?" I sat up quickly. My _mother_ was the one who called me that?

I looked at Ian, standing beside her smiling.

I exploded. "You fucking bastard! I cannot believe you would do this! I _hate_ you! I hope-"

"Jessica!" My mother scolded.

I lowered my head.

"How dare you say that to your fiancée! I am appalled that-"

"He's not my fiancée!" I yelled.

"You're getting married and that's final!"

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can young lady! I am your mother; that's my right! If you do not marry Ian than you will never see my face again!"

"Fine! Seems like a reward than punishment!" I yelled and jumped out of bed. I didn't even look at Ian, I just walked out of the room. My mother started walking towards me, but Ian murmured something and they were soon talking.

I got outside and blushed. I was still in my nightgown. I tried to open my car door when I hear a noise come from the house. Ian was at the window and held up my car keys. I glared and walked back into the house. My mother was waiting for me in the living room.

"Now, Jessica," She said. "Ian and I have worked this out. I will give you 3 days. If you don't try to fight it, and try to make this engagement work and it still doesn't work out, we will terminate it."

"And if not?" I snapped.

"You get married."

"Hell no!"

"Jessica!"

"He said 6 months! It's only been 6 DAYS! Only a 9 day engagement? What is up with that?"

"It's final Jessica." She said. She looked behind her to Ian and smiled. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Ian."

"You too, Miss Fain."

My mother gave me an awkward one-armed hug and left.

I looked at Ian once her car pulled out.

"I hate you."

He grinned. "I'll give you that one. Remember, make it wo-ork." He sing-songed.

I was about to say something vile to him when his lips touched mine.

**Ugh!Yay!Crap!Woo! **

Can'tBreatheCan'tBreatheCan'tBreathe

I opened my mouth to breathe and he obviously didn't take it that way.

"Gah!" I pulled away. "Freaking tongue _raper_!"

He laughed. "What? I don't think '_raper_' is a word, my dear. It's 'rap_ist_.'"

"Blech!" I fake-gagged.

"Oh, come on Jess." He leaned in close to me again. "you didn't mind it before."

I pushed him away. "I mind now!"

He smiled at me. "Please don't."

"Don't _what_?"

"Don't pretend to hate me so much."

"Who's pretending?" I asked bitterly.

He rolled his eyes and took a step towards me, and I took a step back. He smiled mischievously and stepped towards me again. This time when I took a step back, I hit the couch and fell on it. He grinned and leaned down and kissed me.

Wait!No!Wait!Stop!Wait!

_Oh Screw it…_

Ok…um…question: If I had sex on a couch, even if it was with my "Fiancée", does that make me kinky or passionate?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ian was asleep and I was on his chest. Again. I have no willpower. His cell phone rang.

I reached down to wear he threw his jeans –blushed at the memory – then answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello…um…who is this?" A male voice said.

"Jessica…I'm Ian's…" I looked to see if he was awake and whispered, "Fiancée." And then grimaced.

"Oh, hello. This is Kevin Williamson. The writer." He added, as if I wouldn't know who he was. He wrote Scream – my favorite movie. Of course I would know who he was!

"Oh, Hi!"

"I was actually wondering if you could act."

"Me?"

"Yep. Nina said you were pretty, pale, and you looked like you had a our actress for this vampire role just dropped out last minute. Would you be interested?"

"Uh…I don't know…I…" Hm. "Will I get to bite Damon?"

"Actually yes. The two get into a vampire fight." He laughed.

"Alright, I'm in." I grinned.

"Great. Tell Ian I'll see him tomorrow."

"I will. Bye."

I hung up and put the phone on the floor. I looked at my "Fiancée's" sleeping face. I giggled to myself. I'm so evil.

I scooted up to his head, kissed him softly, then jumped off of him and went into the bedroom. I put in his contacts and fangs; they were really uncomfortable. I looked at myself in the mirror and jumped. I looked FREAKING awesome! I ran into the living room (we were both naked by the way ;D) and looked at Ian. Still sleeping. I crawled on him without waking him up and bit down on his neck.

He jumped and gasped. He fell off the couch, carrying me with him. I laughed. "What's the matter? Scared?" I joked.

He looked at me, his eyes got wide for a second then he grinned. "Yes. You're very frightening. And the contacts and fangs are scary too."

"Hey!" I laughed and a fang fell out. I looked down at it, then jumped back in fake mania screeching, "Ahh! My tooooooth!"

Ian laughed and picked up the fang and examined it. He put his boxers on and threw my nightgown at me. I put it on and started screeching like a manic vampire again.

"My faaaang!"

Ian walked over and opened the curtains to the living room like he always did. I guess that's why he had us put clothes on. Ha.

I screeched louder. "The sun! IT BURNS!" then I mimicked him. "WHERE'S MY RING STEFAN? I need it so I can feed on sluts like Caroline in the daylight! Ooh! Let's turn Vickie, shall we!"

He laughed and let out a playful growl.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Rawer" Very unenthusiastically. He jumped and pounced on me. I squealed as he tried to wrestle me to the ground. I bit his arm playfully and he pulled it back and said "Ow" in mock horror. I laughed at his goofy expression.

He turned to look at me, and he looked really pissed. Uh-oh. An unsettling grin spread across his face.

"My turn." He said.

I screamed and he kissed my neck. I tried to push him off, but the way he kept growling was making me laugh too hard. He bit down on my neck and I let out a playful squeal.

Out of nowhere, I heard two other voices laugh. Ian and I looked. Paul and Nina were laughing.

Me: Blush.

Paul saw me and gasped, then laughed. "Where's your fang, Countess?"

"It fell out." I looked at Nina. "Don't you just hate that, you bitch – er – I mean Katherine." I grinned my one-fanged grin.

Ian looked at me. "Did you just call Katherine a bitch?"

"Yep."

He laughed.

"Don't you mean," I started mocking Damon again. "No! Katherine loves me! And I love her! She may have lied to me about the tomb, and may have been also screwing my brother, but though I'm fully aware of Vampiric compulsion, I'm just so desperate and delusional to think that Katherine doesn't love me and just move on to screwing Elena behind Stefan's back."

Silence.

Oops. I looked around.

Paul had a "WTF" look on his face, Nina was trying not to laugh, and Ian raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

They all burst out laughing. Paul and Nina looked down and immediately looked at us and grinned.

"What?" I asked. Ian and I looked in the direction they were looking in and that's when I saw my bra, underwear and Ian's shirt, pants and belt on the floor.

Me: Blush

Ian laughed. "Yeah…we were sort of…busy last night…well, at least_ I_ was…"

"Ian!" I smacked his shoulder.

They all laughed.

I looked at Ian for a minute. He stared back. "Uh…Ian?"

"Hm…?" He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Get off of me!"

"Mm…nope." And he kissed my neck, making me giggle.

"Stop it!"

"Nope!"

"Don't make me go all Vampire on your ass!"

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He tickled me.

I squealed. "Stop it!"

He laughed.

"You played Paul Denton, You're not into me! You like guys!" I laughed.

He looked at me. "Actually, Paul was bisexual, my dear."

I rolled my eyes. "You are Sooo mature Mr. Somerhalder."

"Whatever you like…Mrs. Somerhalder."

"_Gah!_" Okay, I had that one coming.

_**Jessica Somerhalder. Hm. didn't sound half bad, actually.**_

_**Ha!**_

_**SHUT UP! **_

_**Are you going to marry him?**_

_**I…don't want to…**_

_**But…?**_

_**But I kind of like him.**_

_**Duh.**_

_**Shut up!**_

_**Are you going to marry him, then?**_

_**Probably. Dammit.**_

"Well, we were wondering if Kevin had called you yet." Nina asked.

Ian thought about it. "No, not yet."

"Yep!" I said.

He looked at me.

"He called while you were asleep. I am going to be on The Vampire Diaries if I don't tank the audition…Ian."

"Hey! I may have tanked the audition, but I got on the show!"

"Yeah, who'd you screw to get that done?"

His mouth dropped open and he laughed. "Girlie, you're going to be bitch-slapped in about 2 seconds."

"One, two!" I grinned.

"That's it!" He growled and bit down on my neck harder, and made me cry out.

He laughed and pulled back again. He pretended to examine my neck. "I think I left a mark." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I squealed and tried to get up to see if he was joking. Ian didn't move. "Move!"

"Nope." He grinned down at me. I put two hands on his chest and tried to push. Nothing. Curse my frail weak body!

I tried again. Still nothing. Ian smiled mockingly.

I smirked at him. "Fine." I jerked my knee up and he grabbed it.

"Alright, alright." He rolled off of me. "You know, if you knew how much that hurt you wouldn't try to do it so often."

"Yeah, I probably still would." I laughed, getting up.

"Yeah, you're pretty twisted that way."

"Rawr." I said. "I need to take a shower."

"Yeah, you smell like sex." Ian said.

"DUDE!"

He laughed. "Just kidding, _Mrs. Somerhalder_."

I groaned and walked out of the room. I picked my bag up and looked through it in the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my black V-neck that said "Love is for Suckers" with bloody fangs around it with dark wash jeans and tennis shoes. I fixed my make-up and walked back into the living room where Ian was sitting, apparently he took a shower in the other bathroom because his hair was wet.

I resisted giggling like a preteen at a "Back _Door _Boys" concert when his blue eyes became fixed with mine.

"It's a good thing Kevin called to wake us up." He said.

I snapped back to reality. "Huh? Why?"

He looked at the clock. "It's time for school, my dear." He grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I honestly thought he was freaking joking. Crap.

HE DROPPED ME OFF AT SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL?

People were staring, and I told him to stay in the effing car or else I would castrate him in his sleep. I got out of the car and walked in the front doors, ignoring the stares I got for arriving in a convertible, and to make things worse, my best friend Bristol texted me, saying she was sorry she wasn't going to be there for my first day back ,but she was puking. Nice.

The first person I saw was one of the bitches of the school, Kelsi and her wannabe, Hannah.

"Hey freak." Kelsi flipped her brown hair and said, "Did Satan give you his car or is it a loan?" She said looking out the window at Ian's car driving away. "We all know_ you_ can't afford it."

I snorted. "Good one. Did you finally get paid for giving blow jobs to Jonathan in the bathroom this time or was it a loan?"

Hannah's mouth dropped open. Jonathan is _her_ boyfriend.

I tried to walk past them but they stepped in the way.

"Whose car is it?"

"None of your fucking business bitch."

"Ooh. '_Bitch_' that's new." Hannah laughed.

The bell rang and the halls started to clear out.

Out of nowhere my bag was snatched out of my hand. I looked behind me, and what a surprise. Hannah's boyfriend Jonathan.

"Hey freak." He laughed.

I glared, wishing I could set him on fire with my mind. (Like Bonnie! Ha.) I made a grab for my bag when I saw Kelsi nod and they all three grabbed me.

"Let go of me, dammit!" I yelled.

They dragged me out the doors and pinned me against the wall. I kicked Jonathan right in the gonads and he collapsed. I _was _pretty good at that, I guess.

Hannah grabbed my hair and Kelsi said, "Come on, freak. Try and fight us."

I punched her right in her fake nose. As it started to bleed Jonathan said, "Oh hell no!" and grabbed my waist.

"We should teach her some manners." Hannah laughed.

Kelsi was practically crying and Jonathan looked at me. "You're gonna pay for that one, bitch."

I tried to kick him again, but he grabbed and pinned me to the ground. Bam! Pants go down.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Oh my god, my nose!" Kelsi was yelling.

Jonathan turned towards her and Hannah. "Take her to the nurse. I got the freak." Then he laughed.

Hannah and Kelsi glared at me as I thrashed, trying to get away from him.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Jonathan gave me a gross sloppy kiss on my lips. "Stop!" I screamed again.

"Hell no, girl. I'm just gettin' started. You need to learn your manner." He grinned, unzipped his pants and kissed me again.

I slapped him and screamed, "IAN!" Did I just call out his name?

He looked at me and laughed. "Who the hell is Ian? You _boyfriend?_" He snorted. "Like someone like _you_ could get anyone to love them." Then kissed me again.

I started kicking him again and was thinking, _oh god, what am I going to do now?_

_**Scream.**_

_**I can't!**_

_**TRY!**_

I tried to scream but his hand covered mine.

Suddenly the weight was off of me and I heard Jonathan cry out, then a loud bang.

I opened my eyes. "Ian!" I said.

Holy hell. He was really pissed. He pushed Jonathan against the wall and yelled something to him. I didn't understand what he said because I was in shock. Was I dreaming or something? How did he hear me?

I stood up and fell down again. My head still hurt from when Jonathan had pushed me onto the ground. I pulled my jeans back up and Ian ran over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. Jonathan ran out of sight.

He brushed grass and dirt off of my back. "Come on."

"What?" I asked, holding my head.

"Well, first we're going to the cops, and then we're going back to my house."

"What about school?" I asked as we started walking, I leaned on Ian to keep from falling over.

He gave me a look like, _Are you freaking kidding me?_

We reported it and the police station said they would take care of the "Attempted Rape." Ian and I walked out the doors and suddenly cameras were everywhere. Again. Holy crap.

I just smiled slightly and hid under Ian like I did the last time.

Once we got in the car and began driving, Ian called my principal to tell him what had happened, and the freaking idiot told the school his name!

I lay my head back, trying to calm my frantic heart. I was almost raped. WTF?

Once he got off of the phone I looked at him and said, "This is a small town. Why did you tell them who you were?"

He smiled. "What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "But now everyone is going to know I'm…marrying you."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "So you _are_ marrying me?" then he grinned.

Daaammmmiiiittt….. "I guess so."

"We should celebrate!" He squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh! I know!" Now he started talking like a gay guy. "We could totally do a party with all the pretty decorations. I know Nina would so be into that and-"

"DUDE!"

He laughed and began talking normally again. "Well, since you 'live under a rock', we are going out."

"To where?" I asked warily.

"Out. A club."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Whatever."

After a few minutes of silence I said, "You know, you did that a little too well."

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"The gay voice."

He laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not gay!"

"Okaaay…" I said sing-songed mockingly.

Ian sighed dramatically, and then grinned. "How many times am I going to have to lock you in the bedroom so I can-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll die."

He laughed. "I heard," He said, talking like a gay guy again. "I heard gay guys are really good in bed, girlfriend."

I laughed. "You would know."

Ian looked at me, and then laughed again. "Good point."

"EW!" I yelled.

For a while we sat in silence until I couldn't stand it anymore and took out my CDs. I put in one of them and tried to figure out how to work the buttons. I saw Ian looking at me and laughing. I pushed a button without looking and the whole freaking radio fell into my hands.

"What the hell-"

Ian laughed. "It's supposed to do that." He took it out of my hands and pushed it back into the dashboard, then pressed a button and music started playing.

"Thank God I'm Pretty" by Emilie Autumn came on and I tried to push another button to change it.

Ian smacked my hand away.

"Ow!" I mock-pouted. "This song is weird." I stated.

He grinned. "Good. I like weird."

"Apparently." I mumbled and crossed my arms.

We listened for a moment, and then Ian started laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut _up_!" I said.

"What the hell does this song even mean?"

"Her stay at a Psych Ward. Because everything else is going wrong in her life, she's thanking God for making her pretty. It's very sarcastic."

He laughed some more.

After the song ended we pulled into his driveway. He was still laughing.

I groaned and started walking to the door.

I tried to open the door. Locked.

He snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist. I let out a shocked squeal. He chuckled and pressed me against the door.

"Ian unlock th-" He kisses me.

I'm not talking a freaking peck either, I'm talking _tongue_: and lots and lots of it. After a few seconds, I started kissing back. Duh. I ran my hands through his hair, completely forgetting we were out in the open. I slid my hands down to his chest and he pressed his body against me.

Out of nowhere, a car honks and we hear a couple of people across the street go, "Woo!"

Ian looks behind him and grins. Old man-whore ass.

Me: Blush

Well, Ian and I decided to be smart and take our little meeting inside. You can guess how that ended…

_Yeah…_

I swear he has no self-control! Well, I don't either but _he's_ the adult! Haha.

His shirt was off by the time we closed the door behind us, my jacket was off in the kitchen, my bag thrown somewhere near the refrigerator. I started to undo his belt in the hallway, and he picked me up and opened the bedroom door. For some reason, he has a thing for throwing girls on beds. And the rest…well…I'm going to leave that up to your imagination… W00t!

So…here we are. Laughing. No, seriously. We are laughing. Why?

This is what I said afterwards: "Are you sure you're not gay?" Trying to mess with him.

Ian: "What do you think?" He turned so his back was facing me.

I'll be honest: I should probably trim my fingernails or something. Ha.

We were still laughing when his phone rang.

He reached over on the floor into his pants pocket and answered it. "Hello?...yep…yep. Alright."

He hung up and I laid my head down on his bare chest. "Who was that?"

He put his arm around me. "Paul and Nina."

"What did they want?" I said, closing my eyes in relaxation.

"They're here." There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Ian called out.

"What? Ian!" I ducked under the covers.

"Not now, Jess, Nina and Paul are here!"

"YOU ARE SO GROSS!"

The door opened and Paul and Nina laughed.

"Get some clothes on, would ya?" Nina laughed.

"Nope." Ian laughed again. He suddenly squirmed away quickly. "Jess, I said not now. We have company."

"Gah! YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" I poked my head out from under the covers.

Me: Blush

Paul and Nina walked out.

"We'll let you two get dressed." Paul said, laughing and closed the door.

I slapped Ian's chest hard enough to leave a red mark. "You jackass!" Then I laughed at his mock horrified expression.

"Get dressed…Mrs. Somerhalder."

"Whatever…gay guy."

"Ha!" He said standing up. "Then that means you had sex with a gay guy!"

"EW!" I yelled and got off of the bed. Then laughed. "Besides, I faked it!"

Ian grabbed me and pinned me on the bed. "Take it back _Mrs. Somerhalder_!"

"Mm…Nope." I grinned.

He bit my neck. He freaking _bit _me!

I screamed. "Ow!"

"Take it back!" He said and started kissing my neck.

"Fine! I take it back!"

He grinned. "Good." He got off of me and we got dressed.

Apparently, Ian failed to tell me we were driving with Paul and Nina to this club.

When we got there, the bass was so loud in the place you could barely hear the words. Ian decided he wanted to dance. I said, "Screw that. I can't dance."

So he _dragged_ my ass to that freaking dance floor.

Such a nice Fiancée.

After about 30 minutes, I was all danced-out. Ian, however, was still bursting with energy.

I went to the bar and ordered a Coke. The bartender looked at me, then at Ian, then back to me and smiled. He was covered in tattoos and had a nose ring, but he had a nice smile. I looked at his name tag. "Jon."

Nina came over to me. "Hey." She smiled at Jon and ordered a martini. "So how are you guys doing?"

I laughed. "What do you think? After seeing us earlier, you could guess."

"Yeah." She looked at my Coke. "Hey – why don't you have a real drink?" She laughed.

"Under age." I laughed.

"Yeah…" She handed me her martini. "But they don't know that."

I laughed.

"Come on, Jessica. You said you lived under a rock. Be free!" She laughed.

I shrugged. What's the worst that could happen? I took a long sip. It tasted a little weird, but I kind of liked it.

"How about a little game, huh?" She grinned.

"O…Kay."

"Paul! Ian! Becky!" She called.

Paul, Ian and a girl with short black hair and very tan skin came over to us.

Ian looked at me, then at Nina, then back at me, then back at Nina. "Is she drinking?"

"Yep." She said.

"Alright." He shrugged. "I'm not her father." He laughed.

Nina turned to the bartender. "Five shots of tequila please."

He smiled and poured our drinks.

"Now," Nina said handing us our drinks. "The person who can drink the most without stopping, or throwing up wins. Okay?"

She looked at each of us. Paul looked at me and had an unsure smile on his face.

"Ready…" The Bartender Jon said. "Go!"

Everyone tilted their head back and downed their drink except me. They looked at me.

"Oh." I drink mine, feeling like an idiot. I felt even more like an idiot when I starting having a coughing fit. "_Damn_." I said laughing.

They all laughed.

"Let's try that again." Jon said.

He poured 5 more and we all took one. Ian was smiling at me, probably hoping I would be the first to puke.

"Ready…" Jon said again. "Go!"

We all downed our tequila.

Yeah…this went on until Paul threw up. HA!

I started to feel better and better as the night went on…

**EXTERNAL POV: **

Jessica was definitely hammered. Ian was looking for her around the bar when he spotted her by the door – talking to the wall.

"Jess," He said grabbing her arm.

She looked at him. "Hi Hubby!" She slurred. "You should meet my friend-" She looked at the wall again. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Ian laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, not at all." He started to take the glass from her hand. "You better let me have that."

"No, it's mine." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed.

"You know," She slurred as they started to walk. "I have spent my entire life – well, 8 days, really. Trying to make me hate you –er, you hate you – er, you know."

"Yes, I know." He was suddenly glad he'd only had 2 drinks, plus the one in his hand.

"Woo, I think I'm a little drunk. Well, you know what, Ian?"

"What?" He said grinning. She was a funny drunk.

"I Quit!" She yelled waving her arms up.

"You quit what?"

"Trying to get me to hate me er, you to hate me and me to hate you. It's not worth it."

"Why not?" He was trying to drag her away from the crowd.

"You are just too…nice. You know? You just… Hm." She said.

He laughed at her expression.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're a funny drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" She stamped her foot, and by doing so, lost her balance and almost fell.

He laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid you are, my dear."

"Fine." She looked up at him with almost comically wide eyes. "You won't take advantage of me will you?"

"Nope."

She pushed him. "You suck then." She laughed.

He took another drink. "I think you need some fresh air." Ian said.

"'k." She said indifferently.

He took her out the back door and she leaned against the wall.

"You know somethin'?" She slurred.

"What?"

"I love you." She smiled.

He smiled slightly. "I love you, too."

"No! No! You're not supposed to say that." She said like a child trying to teach you how to play a game she made up.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're not supposed to love me."

"Am I supposed to hate you, then?" He smiled.

"I don't remember."

He laughed.

"Quit laughing at me!"

"Sorry, darling." He moved a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

"Your eyes are so pretty." She said.

He laughed. "Why, thank you."

"You know something?" Jessica said again.

"What?" He took a drink

"You are really good in bed."

Ian nearly choked on his drink and started having a coughing fit and laughing at the same time.

She patted his back. "You tard."

He laughed and finally stopped coughing and looked at her. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting that."

Jessica grinned. "Well…it's true! Just ask…mm…what was...hm." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh, never mind."

Ian smiled at her. "I better get you home."

"Mine or yours? Or are they the same now? I think mommy dearest kicked my ass out." She laughed then sighed.

"I wouldn't think of it like that." Ian said, grabbed her arm and towing her to the corner so he could call a cab.

"I would. I think she wants to get…me...rid... um… Get. Rid. Of. Me. Yeah, that's it."

A cab stopped and Ian opened the door for Jessica. She stepped in and almost fell on her face in the seat. She giggled and Ian crawled in and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't think she wants to get rid of you." Ian said then gave the cab driver his address.

"I would. I'm not good enough for her."

Ian looked at her on his shoulder."What?"

"I'm not good enough for her…or anyone, really... well, not anybody. Not for my daddy, not good enough for you, or…not good enough for any of my old friends. Hm. I almost think she should've just given me up for adoption, but then who would marry your tarded ass, huh?" She punched him in the shoulder and laughed.

He leaned his head down on hers. "You're beyond good enough, Jess."

"Aww. You're ssso swweeet…" She said, and then started to fall asleep.

The cab pulled up and Ian grabbed Jess and paid the driver. "Come on, Jess."

He picked her up and she laughed. "Wee!" She threw her hands out.

Ian laughed and unlocked the door. When they got inside, he set her on the bed and began stripping Jessica down to her underwear and bra.

He crawled into bed with her and she snuggled closer and lay on his chest.

"You're not going to leave me, right?" She whispered.

"No, Jess. I would never leave you."

"'K." She kissed his chest and relaxed.

After a few minutes of silence she said, "Ian?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna puke."

"Oh hell." He half-picked her up and put her in the bathroom.

Sure enough, she threw up. He held her hair back and when she was done gave her a toothbrush.

"Okay, you're never getting drunk again." He laughed.

"'K." She said and allowed herself to be dragged back to the bed.

She kissed him and tried (Very drunkenly) to get her bra off.

"No, no." He said and pecked her on the lips.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because, my dear. You're drunk."

"Oh." She giggled and began to fall asleep on his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I opened my eyes and winced immediately. I pulled the blankets over my eyes and I heard Ian chuckle. I groaned. He went under the covers with me and looked at me.

"Headache?" He asked.

"Majorly."

He smiled. "I'll get you some Aspirin." He kissed me sweetly and left the room.

I lay there, trying to remember the remains of the night. I was at a club that Ian dragged me to. Nina convinced me to start drinking. I danced a couple of times. Laughed a lot. The rest was still a blur.

I sighed. I hate him so much.

He knocked on the door and I winced, the covers still on my head.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I whined.

He laughed. "Sorry. Here" He pulled off the covers and I whined.

He handed me an aspirin and some water. I took the pill and looked at him.

"What all happened last night?"

He grinned and looked at my left hand. I followed his gaze. No, no, NO! There was a diamond ring on my left ring finger.

"No! No, no, no!" I yelled, ignoring my head for a moment. I jumped off of the bed. "What did you do?"

Ian chuckled.

"Why – you – I – GAH!" I slapped him.

He looked shocked for a minute, and then he laughed again. "Did you just slap me?"

"Why?" I said through my teeth.

"Relax, Jess. You didn't do anything you would regret. I didn't allow it." He grinned. "_That_ is just an engagement ring. I put it on you while you were asleep."

"Huh? An – huh?"

_**Aww! That's so sweet!**_

_**I know, right?**_

_**I love him!**_

_**Me too!**_

_**Okay, you're annoying the hell out of me now.**_

"Helloooo?" Ian said.

I looked at him and hugged him.

He laughed. "First you slap me, now you hug me. I think you have some issues, girlie."

"Shut up." I laughed. "Ow – my head."

He pulled back and took my hand. "What you probably need is a shower, my dear."

"Yeah." I stood up and looked down at myself, then at Ian. "Must you always undress me in my sleep?"

Ian just laughed.

"You creeper." I walked into the bathroom and got the shower going. I stepped in and began to wash my hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Wince.

"Nina Paul and Marcos Siega are here to rehearse the new script."

"Who's Marcos?"

"The producer thing." (He's a Real dude! Lol)

"K."

"Thanks for telling me you're playing a vampire by the way!"

I laughed. "Sorry!"

* * *

I finished my shower and put on my black v-neck and jeans. I walked downstairs and smiled at them.

Nina smiled apologetically at me. "Headache?"

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

Paul grinned. "It will hopefully be better next time." Then he laughed.

"Next time? Are you psycho?"

I sat on the couch next to Ian and a guy, who I suspected was Marcos, handed me a script.

"Let's see if you can act." He smiled.

Oh crap…

* * *

_**2 hours later…**_

I am happy dancing in the middle of the living room with Ian and Paul. (Nina and Marcos left.)

"I got the part!" I grinned.

Paul stopped dancing and laughed. "I should probably go."

"No!" I wailed in fake mania.

"Sorry, my fiancée is expecting me. See ya!"

"Bye!" Ian and I said.

I hugged Ian. "I can act!" I laughed.

"Yep." He smiled.

I sighed. "When do we start shooting?"

"Four days."

"Coolies."

He laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

He laughed harder.

"What?"

"You asked me that last night."

"What?"

"If I was laughing at you."

"Were you?"

"Yes."

I slapped him in the shoulder. "You ass."

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a funny drunk."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah, but I should probably go to my house and pack my things."

"You're moving in now?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a tard. Duh! I'm marrying you in…two days." I said, glancing at the ring.

Ian smiled and kissed me.

Again.

Yeah…

Hey! At least we made it to the bedroom this time! GAWD!

* * *

So…I got RE-dressed, then Ian drove us to some restaurant I've never heard of and we went to my house.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"My mother's home."

Ian smiled and got out of the car.

I walked into the living room with Ian holding my hand.

"Mom?"

"Yeah? Oh, Jessica!" She appeared from the kitchen.

He gave Ian a kiss on the cheek and me a one armed hug. "Hi guys."

"Hey, mom. I just came to get the rest of my stuff."

"Oh, so you _are_ moving in!" She grinned.

"Yeah," I said, letting go of Ian's hand and starting towards the bedroom. "What choice to I have?" And walked away.

Shortly after I head Ian come into the room as I packed boxes full of my books and movies.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said without looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

I stood up and faced him. "Why does she have to act so glad to have me gone?" Angry tears ran down my face and Ian walked over to hug me.

There was a knock on my door and mom walked in. "Hey guys – oh, I'm sorry." then closed the door.

"Mom, we weren't – GAH!"

Ian chuckled. "Come on, girlie. Let's pack up."

Ian and I got my stuff packed and in the backseat of his convertible when my mom walked out of the house.

"I hope you guys have a nice life together." She fake-smiled.

"We will, Mrs. Fain."

"Ah ah!" Mom said. "I'm an engaged woman now, Ian. She held up her left hand."

Ian laughed. "Sorry. We will future Mrs…"

"Roberts."

"Well, we will see you in two days at the wedding."

It took me a minute to register what they were saying. "You're getting married? You didn't even tell me you were dating!"

"Oh, honey, I've been dating for a while, now." She smiled.

"Well, thank you for telling me, mom." I got in the car and slammed the door.

Mom sighed. "Sorry, Ian. She likes to…overreact."

Anger surged through me.

"Goodbye, Mrs…Bye."

He walked to the driver side door and got in.

"Bye, sweetie!" Mom called.

We waved and drove off.

"Goodbye, _mommy dearest_."

* * *

"You okay?" Ian asked, turning down the Three Days Grace CD I put in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm not buying that." He smirked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's okay," He said, putting an arm around me. "You don't have to put up with that anymore."

"Nopers!" I grinned; He was right, I didn't. I took off my seatbelt and Ian looked at me curiously. I stood up and waved my hands up and yelled, "WOO HOO!" from the car. "I'M FREE!"

A few cars honked and some guys yelled, "Aright! Woo!"

I grinned and sat down.

"Was that fun?" Ian laughed.

"Yep!" I smiled smugly.

Ian laughed and kissed my cheek.

* * *

When we got to Ian's house, I grabbed a few bags and skipped up the driveway. He walked behind me and laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I've just never seen you like this…well, except when you were drunk last night."

"Shut up! I blame Nina."

"That'll work." He unlocked the door.

When we got all of my stuff put away, we both lay on the bed for a minute.

"So," Ian said. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."

He grinned.

"You are such a perv!"

"Whatever you like, my dear."

"Gross!"

Suddenly his cell phone went off. "Hello?" He glanced at me warily. "Yes…alright…thank you."

I sat up. "Who was that?"

He smiled weakly, but it was a fake smile. I would know.

"Ian?"

"It's time for your appointment."

"Huh?"

He kissed my forehead. "Therapy, my dear."

He left the room, leaving me sitting there in shock.

_**WHAT? **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Oh. My. Gosh.

Therapy = HELL!

So many stupid questions! I think the stupid rapist (Get it? THE RAPIST = THERAPIST yeah…) moved something around in my mind or brain washed me or something! GOSH! It was all "What happened at this time in your life?" And "What do you think about this?" and "How do you feel about what happened."

So here I am, sulking in the passenger seat of Ian's car.

He glances at me and chuckles.

Me: Nothing. Thinking: _KillYouKillYouKillYou_

"Don't be so upset." He says playfully.

I have the urge to stick my tongue out at him, so I keep my mouth shut.

He senses my silence and puts an arm around me. I pull away.

"Stop it." I hiss.

He chuckles. "Are you mad at me?"

"Duh."

"Well-"

"Why would you do that to me? Why would you send me to someone I don't even know to ask me personal questions to jack my brain up? You know I don't like talking as it is!" I yell at him.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Barely."

Ian sighed. "Well, he did talk to me after you guys were done. He-"

I snorted.

He looked at me. "What?"

"Just like my daddy, huh?"

Ian groaned irately. "We're going back to the age thing? Seriously?"

Me: Nothing

Ian: (Begging now) "_Please_ let that go."

Me: Still Nothing

Ian: Sighs

We pull up to the house and I jump out before he can say anymore to me. He unlocks the front door and I walk inside.

A thought comes to me. "When am I going back to school?"

Ian puts the keys on the kitchen table and shrugs. "I don't know. Probably tomorrow."

I groaned.

He chuckles and walks into the bathroom.

I flop onto the couch and sigh. School. Where Ian had to be a freaking tard and tell the office who he was.

_**He did save you though.**_

_**I know that, but still.**_

_**What's the big deal?**_

_**Big deal? It's a small town! EVERYONE is going to know I'm engaged to Ian Somerhalder! **_

_**It's okay, you're getting married and probably taking online courses in two days, anyway.**_

_**Wait, WHAT?**_

That's when it really hit me. I was going to become a 16 year old wife.

I jumped up and ran into the hallway. I started banging on the bathroom door. "Ian!"

He opened the door. "What?"

"TWO DAYS?"

He raised an eyebrow at my _flip-trip_.

"We – you – I – Married – We – GAH!" I threw my hands up and Ian pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh at my outburst.

Me: Glare that says: "I will set you ablaze."

Ian: Has a severe case of the_ must not laugh _giggles.

Me: Rolls eyes and stomps off.

Ian grabs my arm. "Hey," I turn to look at him. "Don't be upset, Jess."

I sigh. "I'm not upset…"

"It's a lot to take on, I know." He pulls me into a hug.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I mumbled miserably.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

Ian and I went to bed around 11 and I was having a really vivid dream again.

I was standing in our living room when my mom walked in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys."

"Why?"

"I love my new son in law."

"That's nice, mom."

"He's better than any of my other kids."

"I'm your only kid, mom."

"No, I'm pregnant!" I looked at her stomach. Yes, she was definitely pregnant.

"That's…great, mom."

"Yeah, and guess who the father is?"

"Um…the guy you're marrying?"

"Yes! His name is Ian."

"Wait, what?"

Just then Ian walked in and wrapped his arms around my mother.

"Ian…you…what's going on?"

"Oh, honey," My mom said. "This is your fate."

"My…what?"

"You're going to be a bitter young woman with a baby at 16!"

"With me!" Ian said cheerfully, the turned serious. "That is…unless I hate you and put you into a mental institution first."

My mom laughed and Ian kissed her. (If I wasn't so frightened, I would have barfed.)

* * *

I woke up and sat up quickly. I looked around the room. It was still dark, I was in the bed and Ian was sleeping (shirtless) next to me.

I sighed and got out of bed without waking him.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I glanced at the clock. _3 am. Seriously?_

I remembered the way my mother looked in my dream and immediately put a hand on my stomach. _Dude…I am SO never having kids._

I put the glass on the counter and bumped it. It fell.

"Dammit." I said and bent down to pick a piece up, cutting my index finger in the process. "Ow!" I hissed quietly.

"Need some help?" A voice said behind me. I jumped.

I stood up and looked at Ian. Shirtless. (Yes, never getting over that.)

"I…dropped this."

He smirked. "Yeah, I see that." He laughed and started picking up glass while I put my finger under cold water.

"Ow." I pouted.

Ian laughed and put the pieces of glass in the trash can before going into the bathroom. I followed him, trying not to bleed on the floor.

"You know," I said as Ian opened the medicine cabinet and moving things around. "If you were a real Vampire, I'd be screwed."

"You wouldn't have to be a Vampire, my dear." He said taking a band-aid out.

It took me a minute to get that. "Ew! You are so gross! You know what I meant, you tard."

He laughed and put a band-aid around my finger.

"Thank you." I grinned and kissed him.

He smirked and looked at me. "Well, we have about…mm…" He looked at the wall clock. "Four hours before I drop you off at school." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes but giggled.

He picked me up and I let out a squeal.

"You man-whore!" I laughed.

"Yep!" He _threw_ me on the bed.

Again.

I lay there for a minute and stared at the clock. I had about an hour to get ready for school.

"Why were you up so early?" He asked, lying down with me.

"Why were you?" I shot back.

He chuckled. "Well, I heard a crash, then a 'dammit.'"

"I had a nightm –a dream."

"What was the_ nightmare_ about?"

I rolled my eyes. "My mother and you."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really."

A pause. "Wow. You are _so_ full of crap." He started tickling me. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Stop!"

"Tell me!" He said, stopping.

"Tell you what? GOSH!"

Another pause. _"Tell me you love me."_

"Gross!"

"Seriously, tell me."

"My mom came in and was pregnant, you practically made out with her and she said that was my fate." I said in a rush.

Silence.

Then at last he said, "Gross."

I looked at him. "What do you mean _'gross'_?"

"No, no, not you. I made out with your _mom_?"

"Oh. Yeah, that was gross."

He laughed.

"It wasn't funny!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said hugging me.

"No you're not, but I'll take it."

* * *

I was riding in Ian's car on my way to school when he said, "How do you feel about pets?"

"Huh? Um…Not really an _animal_ person, why?"

He smirked. "No reason."

I rolled my eyes. I looked down at what I was wearing. My black "Love Sucks" shirt with a heart on it, light jeans and white tennis shoes with my denim jacket. Ian wanted me to curl my hair again. And I let him do my make-up and he did a pretty good job.

I still think he's gay.

He pulled into the school parking lot and I opened the passenger door, ready to yell at him if he started to get out.

"Have fun at your last day of school!"

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. "Bye, Ian." I whispered.

He took off his sunglasses. "No kiss?"

I glared at him.

He put his hands up. "Alright, alright." He blew me a kiss and winked at me…_IN FRONT OF EVERYONE_. "Love you, Jess."

I blushed and walked away.

The crowd of people moved to the side when I walked towards the door, looking between me and Ian driving off.

_This was going to be interesting…_

I walked through the doors to be greeted with stares. I just blushed a kept my head down as I walked. A girl I've never met jumped in front of me. She had short brown hair and dark skin.

"So…you're Jessica, right?"

"Um…yeah." _Oh no._

"So...you're, like, going out with Ian Somerhalder."

Dammit. "Uh…not exactly."

"Is it true you live with him?"

"Uh…I…kinda…"

A girl with dyed red hair stepped in front of me.

"So…you guys are, like, getting married?"

"Um…Not by choice."

"Why wouldn't you want to marry him?"

"Yeah," Another girl said. "He's totally hot."

Me: Going to either puke or slap someone right now.

"I would love to marry him."

Pretty soon I had about 6 girls and 2 guys around me.

One guy said, "Hey, what's your number?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Andy," A girl said. "She's screwing Ian Somerhalder, why would she go for you?"

"I'm-"

The bell rang.

People around me started to clear out and I sighed. "Gosh."

"Pretty annoying, huh?" a high voice said. I turned.

A girl with a pretty face, long black hair, red and purple highlights with multiple piercings smiled at me from the floor.

"Uh…do I know you?"

She laughed and stood up. She was wearing cut-off jeans with fishnets and a red T-shirt with a skull on it under a leather jacket. "No, but I've heard of you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tracy. Engaged to Taylor Lautner."

I raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Yeah, I know, right? This arranged marriage thing's a bitch, isn't it? The funny thing is, I hate all of this Twilight crap." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed. "Nice."

"I know." She grinned, her lip ring tilting. "He's actually pretty nice, though."

I smiled. "I'm Jessica."

"I know. I got that this morning. Something about 'that weird blonde girl, Jessica.'"

"Yeah…" I rolled my eyes. "I should probably get to class."

"Yeah, me too. This is my last day of school." She grinned again.

"Same here."

"Really? Hm." We started walking. "Where does Somerhalder live?"

"Mm…Not sure of the exact address. But you know that big hill right before Elm Street?"

She nodded.

"He lives right at the bottom of that."

"Oh, Lautner lives _on_ Elm Street, so maybe we could come over some time."

"Uh…Yeah."

Tracy laughed. "Sorry, don't mean to be so foreword. I just sometimes feel alone in all of this, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

The tardy bell rang.

She grinned. "Let's go." She linked her arm through mine and we ran into Poetry class.

* * *

From what I saw in Poetry class, Tracy is pretty dark, but we are in a lot of the same movies and music, though she hates Vampires.

"The only blood-suckers I like are bats." She said.

* * *

At Lunch, Tracy and I went outside. She had gotten enough food for both of us, though my stomach felt a little uneasy. That's when we were bombarded with questions.

"Is Ian shirtless a lot?" What the hell?

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Is he good in bed?" Dear Lord!

I tried to ignore them, but I whispered to Tracy, "Why aren't they bugging you about Taylor?"

She grinned at me. "Easy." She whispered back.

She looked at the crowd. "Hey! _Fuck off_!"

I actually flinched away from her voice. I laughed as the people started to back off. "Whoa."

"Yep."

We sat down at a picnic table and a car honked. We both looked and Tracy rolled her eyes. "Shit."

"What?"

The window rolled down and Taylor Lautner smiled at Tracy. She waved back unenthusiastically. "Come on."

She grabbed my hand and walked towards the car. She bent down and put her arms on the car door. "Sup, wolf-boy?"

He grinned. "Not much Goth-girl."

"Dude! I am not Goth!"

He laughed then looked at me. "Hey."

My mouth was open. "Uh…hey."

He grinned. "What's your name?" He winked.

"Um…" Me: Blush

"Taylor, quite jacking with her. Her name is Jessica. She's getting married to Ian Somerhalder."

He looked confused for a minute. "Oh yeah! That Vampire Diaries show. Cool." He nodded. "Would you guys like a ride?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Taylor, seriously what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Well, then get out of here before someone sees you."

He shrugged. "It was nice meeting you, Jessica." He smiled.

I waved.

As he started the car back up Tracy said, "By the way, we're going over to their place after school." And walked off. Just like that. Well, then.

"Dude! _Taylor Lautner_!" I exclaimed as we walked.

"Oh, don't start with that!" She laughed.

I grinned.

* * *

After school, Ian was, of course, waiting for me.

"Daaayyuuummm…." Tracy said.

"What?" I asked as we walked up to the car.

"He's fiiinnee."

I laughed.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey. This is Tracy."

"Hello, Tracy." He smiled.

"Hi." She said, her mouth open.

I laughed. "Hey, um, can her and Taylor come over?"

"Sure." Ian said. "Who's Taylor?"

"Taylor Lautner."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Arranged Marriages are a bitch." Tracy and I said at the same time and Ian laughed.

"Alrighty then. I shall see you tonight."

"What time?" Tracy asked.

"Around 7?"

"K. Bye Jessica." She waved her black-finger nailed hand at me.

"See ya."

Ian opened that passenger door for me then opened the driver's side door for me.

"So, how was school?"

"Fine." I threw my book bag in the backseat and heard a hiss.

I looked in the back seat and jumped. "Holy Hell!"

Ian laughed and started to drive.

"What – you- _why_?"

"It's my cat and dog."

"_What?"_

There was a large kennel that held a small brown dog with big floppy ears and an orange cat.

"I kept them at my mom's until I knew how you felt about animals. I was supposed to pick them up today, and apparently you don't like pets so…you're screwed, my dear."

"O…kay…"

I looked behind me again. The cat hissed.

"I don't think the cat likes me."

"Nah, she just doesn't know you. She might get jealous." He grinned.

"Zoophiliac…" I muttered.

"Ew!"

I laughed.

"Seriously, Jess, that's really gross." He laughed.

I laughed again. "Yep."

He rolled his eyes and I put in a Mix CD.

The cat hissed again. I turned around. "Oh shut it."

The first song was "Enjoy the Silence" by Anberlin.

Ian laughed.

"Oh, Shut it." I repeated to him.

"Oh, gee, I wonder why you like this song, Jess."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

A while after we got home, I was lying on the couch reading Ian's "American Psycho" Book by Bret Easton Ellis. Ian told me that it would probably "scar me for life" but so far it's not that bad.

The doorbell rang, making me jump. Ian came from the bedroom where he put the kennel and went to go answer it and soon enough I heard Tracy and Taylor walk in.

The dog suddenly ran in and jumped on the couch. I grinned and began petting it. I'll have to ask Ian what the dog's name is. Ha.

I put the book down on the table. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Taylor and Tracy said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really."

We all laughed.

"Sooo," Ian said, trying to fill the sudden silence. "Who wants to watch Rules of Attraction?"

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, Come on. You watched it with Nina!" He mock-pouted.

"Yeah, that was before I knew how gross it was!"

He laughed.

I slapped his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Why don't we put on some music?" Taylor suggested.

"Alright." Ian said. "What kind of music do you like?"

He shrugged. "Any kind really."

"Well, Jess is the music guru here."

I smiled and put in a mix CD.

The first song was the Kiss and Swallow by IAMX.

"I like this song." Tracy said, laughing.

"Same here."

Tracy said, "K. Now, Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Do you allow beer in your house?"

"Yes."

"What about pot?"

"No."

She laughed. "Joke, Ian. I'm going to the store to pick up some beer. Be back soon."

"Alright." Taylor kissed her and she left.

"Wait," I said. "Is she even old enough to drink?"

Taylor laughed. "You wanna try and stop her?"

"Ha, _No_."

"Yeah…" Ian said to Taylor. "She kind of scares me." No doubt thinking about her eyebrow ring, lip ring and nose ring.

"Me, too." Taylor grinned.

* * *

When Tracy got back with the beer, she offered me some and Ian immediately laughed.

"Um…no thanks."

"What?"

"Last time I got drunk was not cool at all."

She glanced at Ian.

"Don't worry," He said. "I didn't take advantage of her."

Taylor laughed.

"….Ian! Stop! Don't! Put Me Down!" he had picked me up again.

He _threw_ me on the couch and Taylor and Tracy laughed.

"Dude, how do you pick her up?"

"She weighs like…15 pounds." He laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Tracy walked over behind the couch and picked the orange fur ball up. She hissed at her but then it began purring as Tracy scratched her ears. "I love cats." Tracy said.

"Yeah," Taylor said from the other couch. "She about had a heart attack when I bought her an all black one a few months ago."

Tracy grinned. "I named her Nightmare."

"Such a nice name for a cat." Ian smirked.

Taylor laughed. "It definitely doesn't fit. Every morning when I wake up it's on my chest purring and snuggling."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "And it belongs to Tracy?" He teased, scratching his cat's head.

"Hey!" Tracy glared mockingly and I laughed.

She put the cat on the floor and his scampered off to the bedroom. She looked down at the table and grinned. "American Psycho? Nice." She picked up the book and flipped open to where I bookmarked it.

"Aw, you haven't even gotten to any of the good parts yet." She grinned mischievously and began flipping through the book.

"I warned her." Ian said.

She held the book out to me and I took it.

I began reading about Patrick Bateman cutting a woman in half with a chainsaw and reaching inside her mouth, ripping out her jugular and anything else after having sex with her.

"Ew!" I deliberately threw the book at Ian and he ducked.

"Hey! I told you it was bad!"

"Wait until you get to the part about the rats." Tracy grinned.

I grimaced. "I don't even want to know."

"So," Ian said. "What would you like to do?"

"Board game!" I exclaimed suddenly, and then laughed.

"O…kay…" Ian raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll be right back."

_**A/N: Okay, anyone have an idea of what they should play? LOL**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Warning: There is some sexual stuff in this chapter. (No, not an orgy you perv!)_

"Ian! Remove your hand from my ass!" Tracy yelled.

"Sorry!" I giggled. "That was me."

Taylor began laughing so hard he slipped on the mat, causing all four of us to fall.

"TAYLOR!" Tracy and I cried and smacked both of his shoulders.

"Sorry! Sorry! Ow."

"Asshole!" Tracy remained slapping Taylor until she was giggling so much she had to stop.

Ian just lay on his back and laughed.

They. Are. Drunk.

A little tip: When someone has to start persistently telling you that you've only had two – THEY. ARE. LYING. Especially if it is Tracy_. But!_ I didn't fall for it, so I was only a little buzzed, whereas Ian, Taylor and Tracy- Oh. My. Effing. Gosh. THEY are _tanked!_

So after we untangled ourselves and we all tried (drunkenly) to stand up, we were silent for a second before we all erupted in laughter again.

"Twister was a BAD idea!" Ian laughed.

"No kidding." Taylor replied.

Tracy and I just laughed.

The CD stopped and I frowned before walking over to the stereo and began digging through my CDs. I dropped them all.

"Nice."

"Shut up, Ian!" I grinned and picked them up, putting another mix CD in.

The first song was "Bruises and Bite marks" by Good with Grenades.

"So, what do we play now?" Ian asked us.

Tracy and I shared the same devious look before we both said, "Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, no." Ian's eyes widened and Taylor gave him a horrified look.

"You're house, dude."

"Uh-uh." Tracy walked over and took a swig of her beer before smiling at Ian and Taylor. "Ian, sorry to say this, but you are Jess's bitch now. Just ask Taylor."

Ian looked at Taylor and he held up his hands in a "leave me out of this" gesture.

I laughed and pointed to the ground. "Sit. We are playing Truth or Dare."

Ian walked around me to sit down, but as he passed whispered, "As long as you spank me for being bad."

My mouth dropped open and Taylor and Tracy burst out laughing.

So we all sat in a circle and I went first.

"Taylor, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…truth."

"WIMP!" Tracy yelled and threw one of the couch pillows at him.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Okay…" I giggled. "When was the last time you and Tracy had sex?"

Tracy laughed.

Taylor smirked. "Two days ago."

"What?" Tracy glared. "THAT was not sex, you dumbass!"

"Well, the sounds you were making made me think otherwise,"

Tracy launched across the circle and tackled Taylor before Ian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. When she sat back down next to me, Taylor asked Ian, "Truth or Dare?"

"Mmm…Truth."

"WIMP!" Tracy and I laughed.

Taylor: "What's your favorite thing to do during sex?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed, laughing.

Ian blushed and shook his head. "God." Then he smirked. "Going down on a woman."

My mouth dropped open and Tracy tapped me on the shoulder. "Lucky Bitch." This made Ian and Taylor laugh.

"What?" Tracy asked innocently.

"Although I haven't been able to try that on Jess yet." Ian winked at me and I buried my red face in my hands.

"Okay, you're turn, Mr. Lover." Tracy laughed.

"Mr. Lover?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"It's a song by Shaggy." I told him.

"My mom used to listen to that crap." Taylor said.

"Mine, too!" Tracy and I said at the same time, which made us laugh harder.

"I actually haven't heard that song in, like, 8 years." I said.

"Oh, here!" Tracy stood up and pulled her mp3 player out of her pocket and plugged it into Ian's stereo.

She sat back down as the song started and I instantly blushed.

"Oh."

"What?" Tracy asked.

"I forgot how…explicit this song is." I my eyes widened and I blushed even more. After a few seconds of listening, I jumped up and unplugged her mp3 player. "Okay! That's enough of _that_!"

Everyone else laughed.

"Is she always such a prude?" Taylor teased.

"Hey!"

"No." Ian shook his head.

Me:_ Blush_ Thinking:_ KillYouKillYouKillYou_

"Okay, Ian's turn." My CD started again. _Ladies and Gentleman_ by Saliva. Much better.

"You know," Ian leaned across the circle. "I wouldn't mind if you were to call me that for a while, Jess."

"PICK SOMEONE!" I yelled.

"…Tracy."

"Shit." Tracy glared at Ian.

"Truth or Dare?"

She leaned forward dramatically. "Dare."

Ian grinned.

We walked out towards the front yard and Tracy giggled. "I cannot believe I am doing this."

"Neither can I." I replied.

A couple cars passed before Tracy stood out on the curb and suddenly lifted up her shirt.

Taylor, Ian and I laughed when the teenage guy honked his horn and yelled, "WOO!" at her.

"Let's go."

We headed towards the front door and I grabbed Tracy's arm. I had a plan.

"Okay," Tracy grinned at me. "Ian."

"Hey! I can't go again."

"Who said?" Tracy and I said together.

Ian rolled his eyes. "You girls are going to be the death of me."

I grinned.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Ian said confidently and I began laughing. Hard.

"Okay, Mr. Lover," Tracy smirked at him, her lip ring tilting up. "I dare you to make out with Lautner for 30 seconds."

"WHAT?" Both of the guys exclaimed.

I raised my hand. "My idea!"

Tracy put an arm around me. "My little evil genius." We high-fived and looked at them expectantly. "Let's go, Boys." Tracy grinned.

I giggled as Taylor and Ian scooted closer to each other awkwardly. I now totally LOVE alcohol!

As soon as their lips met Tracy and I squealed and began laughing hysterically. The minute Ian's tongue went into Taylor's mouth we were laying on the ground exploding with laughter.

"OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed.

I'm not sure how long it was, (I doubt it was actually 30 seconds. Bastards.) But they pulled apart and scowled at us before all four of us were practically rolling on the ground laughing.

"Fine!" Ian said to me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" I laughed. What the hell – we were all having more fun with dares anyways.

A wicked smile spread across his face. "Okay. I'll prove how much I am '_Mr. Lover_.'"

Me: Blush

Oh, no.

"After they leave, I dare you to let me-"

"Finish that sentence and you die!" I exclaimed.

He grinned. "Agreed?"

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe I'm just weak, (I'm hoping for the former, not the latter.) But I agreed.

And needless to say – THAT was the most fun night EVER!

…and not just for the sex part.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this one! I planned on having it done by last Monday, but some family issues came up. SORRY SORRY SORRY! :)_

I woke up feeling an arm around my bare stomach. I looked over to see Ian sleeping peacefully.

_**Awwwwww!**_

_** I know!**_

_** He's so innocent looking!**_

_** I know!**_

_** And you get to get married to him!**_

_** …crap.**_

HOLY CRAP WAIT A MINUTE!

"IAN! WAKE UP!"

"What! What!" He jumped up and looked around the room, then at me.

"We are supposed to be getting married today!"

He grinned and leaned over to kiss my bare shoulder. Then I realized that by jumping up, the blankets had fallen, leaving my body exposed. I grabbed the sheet and covered myself up with it.

"Sorry." He murmured into my skin.

"What? Why?"

He sighed. "I never planned on marrying you so soon. The truth is, your _mother_ is the one who arranged that, and because she never got my own or my mother's consent, the wedding will be prolonged."

I frowned. "And why the hell didn't you tell me that sooner?"

Ian smiled sheepishly, and with his tousled hair and sleepy eyes, it almost made him look like an adorable teenager. "I…wanted you to get the point."

"What…_point_?"

"That we were getting married no matter what. And by letting you think that your mother's words were final, you were finally able to love me as much as you wanted to." His arms snaked around me and he pulled me close.

"You…lied?"

He frowned at me. "No."

"But you…let me believe something that wasn't true."

"For your own good, Sweetheart."

I stilled, waiting for the anger to build up inside of me like it always did, but something else happened. I didn't feel angry – I felt _hurt._

_ Don'tCryDon'tCryDon'tFreakingCry!_

"Why?" I looked at him.

I apparently wasn't very good at masking my emotions because he immediately sat up and cradled me to his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

_**Wait, what?**_

"I forgive you." WHERE was this coming from?

He pulled back and looked into my eyes for a minute before kissing my lips gently.

It was true. I did forgive him – and as odd as it sounded, I trusted him. Tears started to fall, and Ian frowned a little before wiping them away.

I laughed and he looked like I'd lost (_what's left of_) my mind. "No, no." I hugged him. "I love you."

_**WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!**_

__Even in the heated frenzy of kissing and lovey-dovey stuff I'm so not used to, I still didn't forget something:

"Ian, we can't."

Immediately he groaned, moving to roll off of me, but I held him still. "No, no. Don't leave."

_Jeez, was I that unpredictable?_

_** Yes. **_

_** Shut the hell up.**_

__"We…" I sighed, feeling embarrassed even bringing this up. I really didn't want to give him even more crap to deal with. "Um…"

He brushed my hair out of my face. "What? You can tell me."

"I…don't want to get…pregnant…" I tried to shrink away from him, afraid he was upset at me, but he grinned and kissed me again.

What the hell?

"You're not…?"

"No, I'm not upset." He laughed.

I frowned. "You're not bothered by it?"

"No, why would I be?" He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Old man-whore ass." I mumbled jokingly and he laughed before kissing me again before I pulled back. "So…we can't have sex now?"

Ian laughed and scrambled out of bed.

Trying not to get distracted by this man's glorious naked backside, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He went into the bathroom and I heard him open a couple of drawers before he walked back in.

He lay next to me and held a little red package up for me to see.

"Oh." I blushed and he chuckled before crawling back on top of me.

_(A/N: You know, when dealing with a nekkid Ian Somerhalder, I sometimes have issues with maintaining the T Rating. -_-)_

Afterwards, I lay on his chest breathing heavily. I peeked up at him to see him smiling at me. I grinned and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I heard him say and I smiled.

"Love you."

_ Riiiiiiinnggg!_

Grr…

I reached over grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand and threw it across the room.

"Hey!"

I pinned his arms down onto the bed and sat on his stomach. "You stay."

He gave me a mock-serious expression. "Yes, ma'am."

I laughed. "You are such a tard."

"That's not what you called me just a minute ago. What was the word? Oh yeah!" Then he said dramatically, "'_Amaaaazing_…'" I put my hand over his mouth and he grabbed me, rolling us so he was on top of me.

I giggled as he kissed my neck and shoulders.

"I love you." He said again.

After we were both showered, dressed and had eaten breakfast, I jumped on the computer while he read the script for the next episode. Apparently they still had 2 or 3 episodes until I could be on the show. Suddenly Ian's I phone (which I luckily didn't break), rang.

"Hey, Jess?"

"What?"

"Nina just told me to check my e-mail. It's important."

"K." Ian went back to reading and I typed in his password and clicked on the link she'd sent.

_Oh no._

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped up from the computer, but couldn't look away. "Ian!"

The link she'd sent was a video – _of Ian and I having sex._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

___**A/N: Okay, Remember that little "Family Emergency?" Well, it turned into a BIGGER Family emergency so I am SOOOO sorry for not updating. Real Life blows…**_

_** Oh, and I found a picture of a girl freakishly accurate to what I imagined Tracy to look like. The pic is on my profile thingy. :) **_

"Ian!" I yelled frantically, even though he was only about 2 feet away from me.

"What? What?" He ran over to the computer and froze.

"When – how –it –GAH!" I said.

Ian frowned before closing out the video.

Yeah, remember when I said I hated feeling exposed? Yeah. I definitely do now.

"Hey, it's okay." Ian hugged me.

"How is it okay? How did this even get on here?"

He sighed and lay his head down on mine. "I don't know." He kissed my hair. "Paparazzi probably got into the back yard and filmed it."

"WHY?"

He laughed once. "Money."

"Is there any way to take it off?"

"Sadly, no. That's the joy of the internet." He said sarcastically.

I groaned before I buried my face in his chest. "Now I'll even be paranoid when we have sex." I mumbled into his shirt.

He chuckled. "It'll blow over soon. I promise."

Yeah. Whatever.

_**You really need to have more trust in him.**_

_** Shut the hell up.**_

_** You should.**_

_** Yeah, and look where it's gotten me so far?**_

_** …Good point.**_

_** Ha.**_

I jumped when I heard Ian's phone go off. Sighing irately, he pulled it out and I saw it was an alarm he had set. He turned it off and put it in his pocket before fake-smiling at me.

"What…?" I began to back away and he let me, so I knew he did _something_ wrong.

"Time for therapy."

"No!" I yelled, causing him to jump.

"Jess…"

"I said no!" I began to turn away, but he grabbed me. "Let go!"

"Jess! Jess, listen to me." He pulled me against him. "This is why you need help, okay?" His voice was gentle, but it was tinged with fakeness.

I groaned. "Why do you do that?

"What?"

"Be all…fake."

"Fake?"

I got angry. "Yes!"

He frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean."

I sighed irately. "You. Are. Being. Fake."

He smirked. "I'm faking it?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at making me laugh.

He sighed. "Are you saying that I'm…_acting_?"

"Nooo." I frowned. "You. My mother. Everyone. Why do you have to be fake?"

"What?"

"My mother's fake all the time to me. You are fake when you know there's something wrong with me. My best friend is fake when she laughs with me. The freaking shrink is fake when he tries to get me to help him help me. A lot of people are fake."

"Maybe you should talk to Dr. Bloome about this." He was still using that voice.

Me: (In a voice I did not recognize. From sadness maybe?) "Fuck you."

"Jessica…"

I untangled myself from his arms and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Unless you expect me to drive to this shrink than _we _are going to the car."

We got to this "Doctor's" office and the receptionist told me to go on in.

"I'll pick you up at noon." Ian kissed my cheek and left.

Left me alone.

I opened the door and walked in. This was a different room than the first I was in (which was only three days ago, mind you.). The first one where he "evaluated me" was like a big conference room and although there were, like, 20 chairs in it, he decided to sit in the one closest to me, armed with a briefcase of tests, a yellow pad to make note of all of my sins and a ballpoint pen. Black ink.

This room had off-white walls, a big brown desk in front of a leather chair. In front of the desk and the chair were one brown couch (For those who are so jacked up that the shrink blames the parents, too.) and two black chairs. I sit down in one of the chairs. It's pretty comfortable; aside from the fact probably 50 crazy people's diseases have seeped into the fabric.

The door opens and shuts, but I don't turn around.

_ Don'tBreatheDon'tBreatheDon'tMakeAFreakingSound_

"Hello, Jessica."

_ Damn._

"Hi."  
Dr. Bloome walks to behind his desk (safe from the crazy people's touch) and sits in his chair. He is a younger guy (well, younger than you might expect.) with short black hair, glasses over dark brown eyes and a short beard.

His first name is Adam.

"How are you doing today?"

_Great. I finally start to "love" my force-Fiancée, though God know what the hell that means, there's a video of Ian and I having sex on the internet, I haven't spoken to my mother in a couple of weeks, and now I'm being thrown in here twice a week, even though things seem to be going just fine – yet another example of the "fakeness" around here._ "Fine."

"How's Ian?"

_Probably doing great now that I've finally confessed these "feelings" and I'm not trying to run from him. Yet._ "Fine."

"Anything interesting happen lately?"

_Oh, you mean in the last couple of DAYS? No, not at all. _"Not really." _And shouldn't you be writing all this crap down?_

His notebook was absent from the desk.

"I just talked to Ian and-"

"When?" I blurted.

"Right before I came in here. He and I talked about you right before he left."

_Then why the hell are you asking me these questions if you just freaking talked to him about them?_

Me: Silence

Dr. Bloome: Drones on, an annoying buzz in my brain. "Apparently there's a…_video_ of the two of you."

Me: Still silent. Thinking: WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT THE FACT THAT I AM 16 AND HE IS 32?

"What are your thoughts?"

I shrugged and my mouth moved on auto-pilot. "I guess it will blow over soon."

Dr. Bloome chuckled and I looked at him. He smiled before saying, "I asked what _your _thoughts were, not Ian's."

Me: Mouth drops open. WTF?

Dr. Bloome smirks at me. He would kind of be cute if he wasn't a leech ready to try and suck the craziness right out of me.

"Uh…it bugs me."

"Why?"

_ WHY DO YOU THINK, DUMBASS?_ Me: Shrugs

"Okay. Tell me about your parents."

"I thought I already did that."

He laughs. "That's true, you did, but you told me their names, phone numbers and that they were divorced, but you never told me anything personal about them."

"Uh…my mom's a bitch and I haven't seen my dad since I was 2." _Any more questions?_

"Why is your mom a bitch?"

I snorted. "Hasn't Ian already told you all of this?"

He smirked again. "Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Why?" I blurted. _Crap._

"I want to help you."

"So the fakeness begins." SHIT!

"Fakeness? Explain, if you don't mind."

_Yes, I mind very freaking much!_

Me: Silent

Dr. "Adam:" Silent

…Me: Can't take the silence. "Everyone's being fake."

"Like who?"

Jeez, I can practically see the little wheels spinning in his psychology-brain. Maybe he gets off on this – watching people suffer, needing him to fix them. If he can.

"My mother, for one."

"How?"

"She pretends to be my mother. She fakes caring and happiness."

"Who else?"

WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE! I just answered the other question you asked. WTF? "My best friend."

"How is she or he fake?"

"I haven't seen her in a while, but when I was with her, she pretended like I was normal."

"Who else?"

_Don'tSayItYouLoveHimDon'tSayIt!_ "Ian."

"How is he fake?"

Me: Sighs

Dr. Bloome: Expectant Look

Me: "Every time he gets ready to tell me something he tries to…I don't know…make light of the situation."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

I frowned. "Because it's annoying as hell."

He nodded. "What else do you find annoying about Ian?"

_Are you trying to deliberately make me say something bad about him to hurt his feelings? Am I on camera? _"He cares too much."

"Too much?"

"He tries to help me. Not, like, fake-help me," _Like you,_ "but actually help me. With everything."

"Everything?"

"My feelings, my mother, my friends, my school, sex, his job, his life-"

"Sex?"

"…yeah…?"

"You have had sex more than once." It wasn't a question.

Me: Blush

Dr. Bloome: Chuckles

"Yes."

"How often?"

_ Aaaaand we're back to the "getting off" thought, here._ Me: Shrugs "A lot."

"Does that bother you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would it bother me?"

"Well," He shifts in his chair, sitting up straighter. "You're young. He's older."

_ Heh. Old Man-Whore Ass. _

_**Wait, focus.**_

_** Right.**_

__"Had you ever had sex before?"

_I swear to God, say "sex" one more freaking time, I will stab you. _"No."

He nodded, obviously making a mental note of something.

"The only thing that has bothered me if that damn video."

"That's understandable. It's an invasion of privacy."

That's an understatement.

Suddenly it was like my mouth was just spewing out whatever was in my brain, but it was almost like it was a foreign language to me. "And I kind of hate myself for having sex with Ian the first time."

"Why is that?" He frowned.

"I didn't want to."

"Did he…force you?" I could see his wheels turning again.

"No! Of course not." _You stupid ass shrink._ "I just…did it to make him happy."

"Do you think it worked?"

"No. It did the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"He was pissed. He told me not to do anything for his benefit." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded. Another mental note was added.

Me: Silent

He looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost time to go. Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Okay."

He stood and stretched, and then walked to the door and held it open for me. I walked out and the receptionist smiled at me, but it was a fake smile that said, _"I pity you, now don't kill me."_

Ian was waiting just outside and it took all I had not to squeeze him and cry saying, "Please take me home now!"

"Ready?"

"Yep." _Duh._

We began to walk out and Dr. Bloome called to us. "Good session today, Jessica."

I ignored him.

We walked out into the parking lot and I wondered what a "bad session" would be. If someone kicked a hole in his wall before stabbing him with a pen?

I suddenly laughed and Ian looked at me like I was crazy.

At least it wasn't a fake look.

_**A/N: I know there wasn't a lot of Ian in this one, but I just wanted to kind of show the extent of Jessica's personality and her issues.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_A/N: Again, sorry for not updating…real life crap going on…blah blah blah…_

* * *

Driving home was pretty quiet until I got tired of Ian not talking to me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" He looked at me, surprised. "No! Why would you think that?"

I shrugged. "You're being quiet."

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot you liked my voice," He grinned.

"Shut up about that already!" I laughed.

We pulled into the driveway and Ian looked at me.

"Do you want to go to a cast party with me?"

"Huh? For the Vampire Diaries?"

"No," He smiled. "How to Make Love to a Woman."

Apparently he found my reaction humorous, because he took one look at me and began laughing. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, only half-joking.

"It's not_ that_ kind of movie, Jess," He said.

"Uh-huh." I said sarcastically. "Sure."

He gave me a look and I grinned innocently.

"No, I'm not even the main character, Missy."

I gasped dramatically. "Oh my gosh! How can your ego take such a thing?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I erupted in a fit of giggles. Shaking his head, he opened the door and I followed him up the driveway.

"Who's that?" I asked, seeing someone sitting on the front steps.

"I'm not sure," Ian said.

The man stood and smiled shyly at Ian.

"Hello…?" Ian said warily.

"Hi, um…" The man looked at me and his eyes widened.

I scooted closer to Ian.

The guy had light blonde hair and dark eyes wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. He looked around 40.

There was a ringing and the guy pulled out his cell phone. Sighing, he answered. "Hello?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The voice on the phone said. I'd recognize that tone (and question) anywhere.

"Mom?" I said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR JESSICA! YOU CAN'T STOP THAT MARRIAGE!"

"I'm not going to stop the-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Alana, I'm looking at Jessica right now."

"ROGER, I SWEAR TO-"

"Alana, calm down,"

"Roger?" I repeated.

Roger Fain – my dad.

"Look, I'm hanging up now," Roger said and closed the cell phone. He smiled at me. "Hey, Jessica."

We all sat in the living room; me with Ian on the couch holding the cat, Roger- I mean, "Dad" on the chair petting the dog.

"Why are you here?" I said.

"I wanted to see you."

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"Jessica, I know I left but-"

"Why did you leave, anyway?" I asked.

He smirked slightly. "You really have to ask that?"

I laughed a little. "Never mind."

"I know that you are upset, but-"

"Oh, just a little," I said sarcastically.

"Please, Jessica. I want to be a part of your life. Please understand that."

I actually saw sincerity in his eyes. "I…don't even know you."

He nodded sadly. "I know. But I do want to know you. And someone else does, too."

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"What? There are more of us?" I exclaimed, causing both Ian and Roger-Dad to chuckle.

"Yes, Honey," he said. "Her name is Casey."

I frowned. "Why have I never met her?"

I thought back to when Ian told me the story about why we had to get married.

_"Yeah, but your mom turned out to be a girl, so she said that her daughter would marry my mom's son-me. But the first child she was pregnant with when I was about…mm…17….maybe…. anyway, your mom lost the baby, and so I thought I was off the hook…until your mom got pregnant again."_

Roger-Dad frowned and looked away. "Your mother…is a compulsive liar..."

"Psh. You're just realizing that now?"

He smirked. "No…" He sighed. "She told me she wanted you and…Ian here that she had a miscarriage to Casey wouldn't have to marry him. She was hoping you were a boy."

_Wow. I never was good enough– not even in the womb._

"What does she look like?" Ian asked, breaking the silence.

I turned to him sharply. "Does your penis have an off-switch?" _Old man-whore ass._

He laughed. "I wasn't asking because of _that_, Jess. Gosh. I'm still going to marry you." He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned back.

Roger-Dad handed Ian a picture out of his wallet. "The picture was taken a couple years ago."

She was prettier – waaay prettier than me. She had long brown hair (like mom) and dark eyes (apparently like "dad") she was skinny, not quite as skinny as me, but she had womanly curves, whereas I did not and she was in a cheerleading outfit. Shit.

"She should be here soon," Roger-Dad said when Ian handed him the picture back.

"Well, why don't we all have dinner here tonight? Our friend Tracy and her fiancée Taylor is going to be here at five."

A hysterically giggle burst from my lips when Ian cringed at Taylor's name and he mock-glared at me.

Heehee.

* * *

**4:30 p.m.**

We all were watching the movie "The Prestige" (Me likes me some Christian Bale Heehee) after I about slapped the hell out of Ian for suggesting the Rules of Attraction. Again. Dumbass.

The doorbell rang, and Roger-Dad and Ian thought it was humorous to see me nearly jumped out of my skin. He really needs a quieter doorbell. Ian walked over and opened the door and stepped back.

"Hello," I hear a female voice say. "I'm Casey."

I stood up and watched as Ian led my sister into the room.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Apparently that picture _was_ taken a few years ago. This girl had shorter brown hair that had red and black streaks; she was dressed in a short denim skirt, red tank top and what Tracy liked to call "FM Boots."

WTF? My sister's a whore?

It wasn't until I was able to tear my eyes away from her to see who else had walked in.

"That is Casey's fiancée." Roger-Dad said, but my mind went haywire.

"CHRISTOPHER GORHAM?" I grinned.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! IT'S EFFING CHRISTOPHER GORHAM!

_(A/N: For those of you who don't know who that is- you suck! Lol)_

"Nice, Chris," Ian said. "You made her go all fan-girl again."

Christopher grinned and hugged Ian. "Hey!" They pulled away and I looked at them in shock.

Christopher turned to me and smiled. "Hi." Noting my confusion, he laughed. "Your boyfriend here and I were almost half-siblings. His dad was with my mom. And…now we're all siblings. Your sister and I and you and Ian."

My head hurts.

But who cares because IT'S CHRISTOPHER GORHAAAAAM!


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

I am SOOO sorry for not updating, and I've noticed that I am losing some readers because of it and that makes me want to cry! :( I am just having a HUGE case of writer's block on this story so (if you don't hate me yet) any ideas could be helpful. Thank you guys SOOOO much for reading! I love you all!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **No need to say sorry. You know the routine… -_- THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR IDEAS! They REALLY HELPED! *kisses*

**Chapter 18**

"So…" Tracy said to Casey. "You're Jessica's long-lost sister?" She smirked sarcastically.

"Yep." Casey nodded.

Ian had called for pizza and we were all sitting on the living room floor. I was sitting between Ian and Tracy, Tracy was sitting next to Taylor who sat next to Casey, _Christopher GORHAAAAAM!_ and Roger-Dad.

I couldn't help but to stare at Casey. She was so different from what I imagined. (You know, when I'd imagined her about 30 minutes before meeting her.)

Tracy started laughing and we all looked at her.

"Jess, look," She grinned. She had melted cheese stuck in her lip ring.

"Ew!" I laughed.

"You'll have to take it out." Taylor said. "Again."

She started to take the effing piercing out! I put my hands in front of my eyes. "Grooosss!"

Laughing, she said to Ian, "Do you have any alcohol? Like, the cleaning kind?"

"Bathroom." Ian laughed.

"Do you have any regular alcohol?" She asked, laughing.

I peeked at Ian and giggled. He gave her a "don't even" look.

I heard her footsteps leave and said, "Is she gone?"

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"How can that young girl stand all those piercings in her face like that?" Roger-Dad asked Taylor, who shrugged.

I shuddered. Ick.

* * *

**Casey's POV:**

Ian cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, Casey, What was your life like? Before Chris, I mean."

I'll admit, Ian's damn fine. I'll have to ask Jessica how good a fuck he is.

I shrugged, leaning on Chris. "Partying, drinking, a few drugs, guys. You know." I smirked.

Jessica snorted. "Sounds like Rules of Attraction."

I threw my head back and laughed. "I LOVE that movie!"

"Ian's in it," Chris said. "I can't believe you didn't know that."

"No way!" I stared open mouthed at Ian when the realization hit me. "You played Paul!" I began laughing.

"That I did." Ian grinned.

"Ugh." Jessica put her hands over her face.

"What's wrong?" I laughed.

"She hates that movie." Ian answered.

"Why?"

Jessica looked up. "Too. Much. Sex."

_Was she still a virgin? Slowly_, I smiled. _Interesting…_

Goth-girl walked back in. "Who's having too much sex?" She sat next to her Twilight boyfriend and glanced at me.

_Apparently not Jessica._ I thought, laughing inwardly.

"We were talking about the Rules of Attraction." Ian said to her.

"Isn't that the movie Jess hates?"

"YES!" Jessica said, and everyone laughed.

"Have you ever seen it?" Chris asked Tracy.

"Nope. You?"

"No."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"Nope." He took a drink of his Pepsi.

"What kind of movies do you usually watch?" Ian asked me.

Jessica got up and walked into the kitchen.

I shrugged again. "Not a lot. I mostly watch TV shows. I like True Blood,"

"Ew!" I heard Jess say and resisted the urge to laugh.

"Harper's Island, of course," I grinned. "Sex and the City, Tell Me You Love Me-"

In the kitchen, I heard Jessica spit out her soda, and then start a coughing fit.

Ian began laughing so hard I thought he was going to die or something. Gosh.

"What?"

Tracy, Taylor, Chris and Dad looked equally confused.

"I was in that show."

I nodded. "Cool. Wait, did you play that guy with that chick who didn't-"

"No, I played Nick." He waited expectantly as I tried to remember the characters.

"Nick…" I frowned. Then I got it. "Holy shit!"

"There you go!" Ian laughed.

I began laughing almost as hard as Ian.

"Jess, are you okay in there?"

Jess finally stopped her coughing fit and came back into the room, her face completely red from embarrassment.

I mean, hell. I'd seen her Fiancée naked and she hasn't. Something's fucked up about that, I guess.

I smirked.

Wouldn't be the first time, though.

* * *

Finally, when everything died down, Goth-girl and wolf-boy went home and Dad said he'd better get going.

"Going to visit mom?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Not funny." He smiled.

"You know it was."

"You know, it's late." Ian said. "You guys could stay the night if you want. I've got plenty of rooms."

I smiled. "Okay."

"You sure, Ian?" Dad asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, man."

"Alright."

* * *

That night, Jess said she was going to bed and Dad had already fallen asleep before his shower. Jet lag is a bitch, apparently. So Ian and I were on the living room couch. Alone.

"So…" Ian said awkwardly.

"Have you fucked my sister?"

"What?" His eyes widened at me, and then he laughed.

"Just curious. She seems like a real prude."

"Oh, trust me; she's a LOT different when she comes out of her shell."

"Huh. Has she been drunk?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"What kind of drunk is she?" I grinned, waiting to see how much my sister and I were alike.

"A very ditzy, horny drunk."

I threw my head back and laughed. Yep. Definitely like me.

Awkward silence.

"So, you were naked," I giggled.

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"Hellz no!" I laughed.

He stood up and went into the kitchen. "Want anything?"

I followed him. "What do you have?"

"Water, tea, soda-"

"I meant, what do you have that's my taste?" I grinned.

He stared for a minute. He gestured towards a cabinet behind him. "Liquor's in there."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Casey's POV**

"That's weeeeird…" I slurred when Ian started telling me about shooting Tell Me You Love Me.

He nodded. I seriously doubted he was plastered, (like me) but he was entertaining.

"But it _was_ you're penis, right?"

Ian threw his head back and laughed. "Yes. And you never actually see my penis in the show just my-"

"Yeah-huh! If you pause it just right." I giggled.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding."

I shook my head. "I'll show you!" I jumped up and went on his computer.

"I don't think…"

"Shh." I clicked on episode 8 and began fast-forwarding. I looked behind me and saw Ian, standing there, blushing. I giggled and wiggled my eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"Here, see?" I moved out of the way so he could look.

"Oh my gosh…" He shook his head and went back to the couch.

I started laughing hysterically and sat next to him.

"Heehee," I started singing. "_I saw your penis, I saw your penis! Penis! Penis! I've seen your diiiiick…"_

Ian began laughing and playfully told me to shut up.

"I feel bad for you." I said after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

I scooted closer to you and lowered my voice. "You seem so…edgy." I scooted even closer until I was practically on his lap. Wow, I was drunk. "It's because you aren't getting what you need from Jessica."

"What? No!" He looked uncomfortable. "Just because I was on that show doesn't mean I am some sex-addict."

"I know, I'm just saying, Jessica seems like a prude." I slid my hands down his chest and to his belt. "I think you need someone who can take care of you…" I began unzipping his jeans and he suddenly jumped up, causing me to nearly fly off the couch.

When the room stopped spinning, I looked at him. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Ian asked, not angry, but in shock.

"Whaaat?" I slurred. "I wanna help you."

"What about Chris?"

I giggled. "Shh. I've cheated on him a few times. He's nice but…I like a little kink. He doesn't have that. You on the other hand…"

"No!" Ian said. "No, Casey. I'm not going to do that to Jess or Chris."

I pouted and stood up. "Fine." I crossed my arms, feeling rejected and now pissed off. "Have fun with my crazy-ass sister."

"What?"

I ignored him and he suddenly walked over and grabbed my arm. He spun me around, making me dizzy.

"What do you mean crazy?"

"Please. You _know_. I've seen the way she acts, and apparently, Mommy Dearest told Daddy-O about Therapy. Insurance thingy." I waved a hand. "She's craaaazzzy." I grinned.

Ian looked pissed and surprised, but I removed my arm from his grasp and walked into my temporary room, removing my clothes and falling asleep before I even hit the pillow.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

**Jessica's POV**

"Jess. Wake up."

"No." I mumbled.

I heard Ian laugh and felt him poke my side repeatedly.

_"Wake up."Poke."Wake up."Poke."Wake up."Poke. _

Grr…

I rolled over and slapped his hand. "Quit it."

He looked at me as if he was a surprised homosexual. "Oh goodie! You're up!"

Me: -_-

He grinned and picked me up.

"Ian!Putmedown!Now!Imeanit!Please!Putmetheeffdown!"

"Ian, what are you doing?" Christopher Gorhaaaaaaaam! laughed.

"This is how he wakes me up a lot, believe it or not." I rolled my eyes and Ian plopped me down on the couch.

"Try to wake Casey like that and she'll slap you."

"Heh." Ian looked suddenly uncomfortable.

_Weirdo._

"Go do it!" I laughed.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Christopher Gorhaaaaaaaam! asked me.

"Please," Ian laughed. "She's been trying to do that since we met." He kissed my cheek and left the room.

"Ha-Ha. So funny!" I called after him.

Insert Awkward Silence Here…

Christopher Gorhaaaaaaaam!: Coughs Awkwardly

Me: _Thinking:_ CHRISTOPHER GORHAAAAAM!

Christopher Gorhaaaaaaaam: "Have you ever been to a movie premiere before?"

Me: Gives him an "Areyoufreakingkidding?" look.

Christopher Gorhaaaaaaaam: Laughs.

Me: Feels Awkward. Leaves to find Ian.

I walked down the hall.

"Ian!" I heard Casey say.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't-" Ian began.

I walked into the room and Oh. My. Gosh.

Casey: Naked.

Ian: Jumps off bed.

Me: WTF?

_**It's not like he's cheating on you. It was probably an accident.**_

_**How do you know?**_

_**Wow, you are paranoid.**_

_**That's mostly because of you.**_

_**I thought I was the part of your brain that gave you good advice.**_

_**And so far, you suck at it.**_

_**What about all the good it's done?**_

_**Shut the hell up.**_

_**You really should trust him more.**_

_**SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!**_

Casey took one look at my face, threw her head back, and laughed. "Wow, Ian," She said, pulling the sheet over her body. "She apparently doesn't trust you," She smirked.

Oh no she di'int!

_**Oh yes she did!**_

_**Didn't I tell you to shut up?**_

Ian shot her a look, and then turned back to me, cautiously.

"I didn't, Jess." His eyes were pleading for me to believe him.

Jeez, did he think I hated him or something?

_**Yes.**_

_**Shut. Up.**_

I gave a nervous laugh. "I believe you. Gosh."

"Okay."

"Where's the shower?" Casey asked Ian. Not me. Ian.

Just Ian.

"Bathroom's down the hall."

"Cool."

Ian and I walked out, letting her get her stupid whore-ass dressed.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

"I don't want to be here…" I mumbled as we crossed the parking lot.

"Why not?" Ian asked. "It's a mall, girls love this place!"

"And gays."

"What?" he looked at me strangely.

"You of all people shouldn't be so homophobic." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose up mockingly.

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

I grinned, and then whined. "But why do we have to go to the maaaalll?"

"Because you need a dress for the premiere tonight."

I stuck my tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.

"I saw that." He said straight-faced without looking at me.

WTF?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**A/N: **__OMG I am a horrible person! There is a Fanfic called "Ian Somerhalder's Girlfriend." It is AWESOME! Great plots and yummy lemons! :) I can't believe I haven't mentioned it yet. I feel bad. :( But go read it! Iz goooood :D_

_**A/N 2:**__ I have a soundtrack for this story and the link is on my profile._

_**A/N 3:**__ On the last chapter, I said movie "Premier." It's a cast party. Me – Blonde_. -_-

This chapter is dedicated to my cuzzie Phyllicia for telling me to "update the friggin story bizzotch." We're planning to link one of her stories to this one, and if you go to her profile on fictionpress, you should be able to find info on it. Just type in "Arranged Marriage to Josh Hutcherson" in the search box and you should see her penname. She has a whole collection of them she's working on and her writing is VERY funny! :D

Okay, I'm done…

* * *

_**7:30 P.M.**_

_!_

"Calm down, Jess." Ian whispered.

HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I AM DYING? "Kay."

Honestly, it wasn't that big of a "cast party" and most of the actors I didn't even recognize.

Casey and Roger-Dad were flying back to Missouri (A/N: Where I'm from. :D) to pack the rest of their things to move down here to Georgia next month. When we got back from the mall _(We should get Casey this," Ian held up a bible, smirking.),_ we said out farewells and it wasn't as "emotional" as Roger-Dad tried to make it. Too bad.

At the mall, I had picked two dresses that I liked. Ian wouldn't let me look at the price tags, watching me like a hawk so I didn't.

There was a long red strapless one (which would permit me to buy a strapless bra grr…) and a purple one that went down to my knees and had "halter" straps. I couldn't choose so I let Ian pick, and he chose the purple one.

WTF is happening to me?

And I still think he's gay.

After a few minutes of people kept walking up to Ian and there was the same old hellos-questionstheydon'tcareabout-talkingaboutthemselves-makinganexcusetoleave-nevertalkingtousagain routine with all of them.

Until one of them walked over to us. "Hey," This girl was uuuuugly! She was fake and plastic looking with gross too-tan skin and dyed platinum blonde hair.

Jeez, lady, lay off the plastic surgery.

"Jenna!" Ian said and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek lightly.

She smiled at me as if I'd know who-the-eff this alien-chick was.

"You're Jessica." She grinned and I nodded mutely.

"Jess, this is…Jenna Jameson."_ (A/N: If you don't know who that is, DON'T Google it. LOL I'll get to that…)_

I smiled. "Hi, Jenna."

Ian laughed. "I don't think she's seen any of your…work."

I shook my head. "Sorry," I smiled awkwardly. "Don't recognize you. Are you a…popular actress?" I feel so stupid.

Ian suddenly spit out his drink and began having a coughing fit. I looked at him wide-eyed and started patting his back. WTF? Alien-Chick started laughing, whether it be at Ian or me.

When he finally stopped coughing, he started laughing to the point where he couldn't breathe.

I suddenly got furious. Why the hell was he laughing at me?

"What is your _problem_?"

He looked at my face and tried to stop, putting his arm around me. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your question."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks." I started to move away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Jess," I turned to him.

"What is so funny about me not knowing who she is?" I started to feel angry tears fill my eyes. Why the fuck was he laughing so hard at me? Does he expect me to know about this life?

_**Maybe you should.**_

_**How would I do THAT?**_

_**Learn! Duh.**_

_**Why would I do that?**_

_**Um…because you are marrying the guy.**_

_**Oh. Right.**_

_**See?**_

_**Shut the hell up.**_

"Babe," Ian's voice caught my attention. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Space out?"

Me: Nothing.

Ian: Pulls me close and whispers in my ear. "She's a _porn star_, honey."

"Whaa-?"

Ian pulled back, laughed at my expression, and nodded.

I looked back at _Porn Star_ Alien-Chick. "Well that explains why I have never heard of her…"

Ian sighed dramatically. "You're so innocent, Love." He grinned and turns us back around to _Porn Star_ Alien-Chick.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the hell up."

* * *

_**4:00 A.M.**_

Ian dragged my drunken ass through the front door. I giggled and he shook his head, closing the door and locking it. I skipped (wobbly) to the middle of the living room.

"I can't believe you got drunk again."

I grinned. "You're faaaault."

He threw his jacket over the back of the couch. "How is it my fault?"

I walked over to him. "You-" I poked him in the chest for emphasis. "took me to Alien-Chick's party."

"Alien…_what_?" Amusement lit up Ian's eyes and he threw his head back and laughed.

"She looks like an aaaalien." I twirled around for no apparent reason.

"Okay."

I gasped and stopped twirling abruptly, causing my head to go _Whooooooo!_ "Wait a m-minuuute!"

Ian sat down and raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's wrong?"

My mouth dropped open and I walked over to him and slapped his chest hard. Well, it took me two tries, but I eventually_ hit_ him.

"What was-?"

"How do yooooou know who alien-chick porno lady is?" I (drunkenly) glared at him.

"What?"

Me: (Drunken) Glare

"Oh my gosh…" He shook his head, and then looked at me. "_Really?_"

Me: -_-

Him: -_-

Me: (drunken) glare

Him: "I worked with the woman, Jess."

Me: -_- Thinking: _Wow. Really?_

Him: Laughs at my expression. "Oh, you are so naïve."

Me: -_-

Him: "Well, I am a _guy_, Jess."

Me:_ "EEEEWW!"_

Ian laughs.

"…So what else did you work with her in, hmmm?"

Ian rolls his eyes. _"Really?"_

I grin.

"No, I've never been in a porno movie."

I pout. "You suck then." I laugh.

"Only certain things, Love."

_"EEEEWW!"_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will have more Tracy in it, and I plan on introducing Jessica's friend Bristol in. **

**Jessica's purple dress is on my Livejournal, along with the soundtrack :D**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE  IMPORTANT

Author's Note:

I know I am being a horrible person by not updating this story, but I am actually working on another chapter of it now, but I have ran into a big case of writer's block, and those of you saying that you have stopped reading my story because of it is NOT helping my muse at ALL. In fact, it makes me feel even worse – so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE stop saying things like that. I know I need to update more often, I just need some time.

I plan to update this story sometime this week and then the updates will come more frequently! :)

Oh, and all of my rated M fic readers – PLEASE go to my poll so YOU can choose which of my new fics I post first. :D

Thanks!


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"You and Ian have been engaged for a month." Tracy randomly said as we walked up the porch to mine and Ian's house.

"Hm. You're right."

_**Holy crap!**_

_**I know!**_

It was just then dawning on me that I never really followed through with my plan to make him hate me. Why not?

_**Because you fell in love with him.**_

_**SHUT UP! **_

_**Don't deny it.**_

_**I never did, just shut it.**_

"Jessica?"

"Hm?" I looked up at Tracy.

"Are you gonna open the door?" She was giving me a_ youarefreakingcrazy_ look.

"Yeah." Ignoring her stare, I opened the door.

_**Your voice in my head is getting more frequent.**_

_**Haha.**_

_**Screw you.**_

"What the hell?" Tracy laughed.

Ian was holding a baby. A baby! Where did _that _come from?

"Hey, Jess." He looked up and something on my face must have amused him because he grinned. "No, he's not mine."

"Better not be." I said, only half-joking.

"I'm a godfather, Love."

I smiled slightly. "That's sweet."

"Yep."

"How old is he?"

"Two months."

"Awwww!" I said and ran over to him and Ian.

"You want to hold him?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

Ian frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt him or something." I'd never had any experience with babies before! Jeez!

"You won't, Jess. Here," He stood and motioned for me to sit down. I sat and he leaned over handing me the baby.

"He can't quite sit up yet, so you'll have to support him here." He moved my hand to the baby's back.

The baby looked up at me with big brown eyes. Was it going to cry?

He smiled.

Awwww!

"Hello," I smiled.

He made some noise that I interpreted to mean "hi."

"Yeah…" Tracy said. "I'm not good with kids. I'm going to go."

"Bye." I said, still completely mesmerized by the little creature in my arms. He was so fragile.

I heard the door shut and I looked up at Ian. "What's his name?"

"Alex."

"Aww." I smiled at the baby.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you I was a godfather."

"Me either."

"Have you ever been around babies?"

"Ha! No."

Ian sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

I giggled and Alex smiled.

"We're babysitting him for the night."

I nodded, studying the little thing's tiny hands and feet.

"He's so tiny." I said absently.

"Mhm." Ian brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Wait!" I said, making Alex jump a little. "Sorry," I pouted at him and he smiled and made more baby sounds.

"What, Jess?"

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Whoa! No, no. Not yet anyway." He grinned.

"I can't take care of a baby!"

"You're doing pretty well here."

* * *

**That night**

I was feeding Alex his bottle so he could go to bed while Ian set up his crib in our bedroom.

_**You're going to hurt him.**_

_**No, I won't!**_

_**Maybe not on purpose, but…**_

_**SHUT UP! I won't hurt him!**_

_**Riiiight….**_

"Ian!"

He walked behind me and looked at me, then the baby, then back at me. "Here. Take him."

"O…kay. I'll put him to bed."

"Okay." I pulled my knees to my chest as Ian took Alex and tucked him in bed.

AWWWW! Mental image!

* * *

Ian and I crawled into bed and I curled up on his chest.

"You know, I was feeling neglected today."

"What?" I asked.

He laughed. "It's our one-month anniversary and you spent most of your time playing with Alex."

I pouted, feeling guilt juice. "I'm sorry."

"What? No, Jessica," He looked down at me and smiled. "I was only joking."

"Okay." I still felt bad.

"Jessica Kaylynn Fain, will you marry me?" He whispered.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Absolutely."

He kissed my head and we fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I was in a fluffy mood, so this short chappie is what I came up with! Next chapter: Ian gives Jessica the choice of when they will get married._


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Jess?"

"What?" I looked up at him from the couch. I was watching The Vampire Diaries re-runs.

He looked at the TV, shook his head, and then looked at me. "Have you been taking your online classes this past month?"

"Errr…."

Ian sighed and sat next to me. "That's what I thought."

I pouted angrily. "Don't treat me like your daughter."

"I'm not."

"You were."

"Jess-"

"Whaaaaat?" I whined.

"This letter says you have to go back to school."

"What? No way!"

"Just for the rest of the semester. In the beginning of your senior year next fall you can choose to either do your classes online or in school, but now…"

"Or I could drop out."

He gave me a _"don'teventhinkaboutit"_ look.

"Whaaat?"

He began tickling me. "You are so bad."

"Stop!" I squealed and jumped off the couch.

"Buuuuut…"

"What?

"I talked to your principal, and because of the arranged marriage-," He suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"You still cringe at that statement."

"Oh." _Gee, I wonder why._

"Anyway, because of the "_'A.M.'-_"

"The morning?"

Ian: -_-

Me: bursts out laughing.

I love being a smart ass.

"You're so funny." He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I stuck my tongue out at him.

"_Anyway, _the principal said I could – by law – be there with you the whole semester."

I'm not sure if I should be excited or nervous…

"So, today after your therapy session, we will head off to school."

"…I am going to kill you."

He bursts out laughing. Tard.

"Aw, it won't be that bad. I'll get to meet all of your friends."

"Ugh!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh, you're fine, Love." He kissed my cheek.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

With the most serious expression I could manage I said, "You soooo owe me sex for this."

He gave me a disbelieving look before throwing his head back and laughing. "I love you." He kissed my cheek and suddenly picked me up.

I squeal. "Ian!Putmedown!Now!Iaaan…"

He dropped me on his – oops, I mean _our _– bed.

Aaaand… insert sex scene here. Teehee.

* * *

"Love?"

"Hm?" I was lying on his bare chest with my eyes closed in exhaustion.

"When do you want to get married?"

I shrug.

Ian chuckles.

"Why is it up to me?"

He begins tracing his fingers up and down my spine soothingly, nearly putting me to sleep. "Because, I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm always comfortable with you." I whisper.

"I love you, Jess."

"Love you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I am going to start writing a rated M story full of smutty "deleted scenes" with Jessica and Ian since so many of you get all pissed there are no lemons. LOL_

_Oh, and I PROMISE this will be the shortest chapter in this fic – the next ones will be a LOT longer! :D_


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"I don't want to go." I whined.

"To school or therapy?"

"Booooottthhhh!"

Ian kissed my forehead. "You have to go to both."

"What happened to the exorcist idea?" I pouted.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You said, '_I don't know what goes on in your head, but when we get to my house we're calling a fucking exorcist or something!'_"

Ian sighed. "I'm sorry."

Me: Confused "For lying?"

He smirked. "No." he hugs me. "For saying that."

"Oh. It didn't hurt me."

He gave me a _whateveryoucrazylyingbitch _look.

"What?" I asked.

"And _that_-" he taps my nose with his finger. "Is why you are going to therapy."

Me: Rolls eyes

"I'd like you to start keeping a journal or a diary." Dr. Bloome said as we walked out the door.

"Why?" I spotted Ian in the corner of my eye and restrained myself (yet again) from running and hugging him tight like a little girl.

"I think it will help you get your thoughts and feelings out."

"O…kay."

"Good session today, Jessica."

As soon as he turns away, I turn to Ian and put my fingers to my head like a gun and pretend to shoot myself, rolling my eyes. Ian just laughs like he thinks I'm freaking kidding.

**30 Minutes Later**

"I said NO!"

"Jess-"

"NO!"

Ian sighs. "We already went through this."

"No."

"You have to go to-"

"No."

"And I-"

"No."

"Now you're just being-"

"No." I grin.

We were parked in front of the High School at lunchtime, and people were outside in the fenced in area on the side of the building. I could see them. It terrified me.

"Come on."

"Fine, but you have to keep a safe distance."

"That's my girl."

Grrrr…

Me: Smacks Ian's arm

"Ow!"

"Ha." I get out of the car.

I am wearing my red shirt that Ian got me a few weeks ago that says, "I put the CUTE in EXECUTE." I was going to wear the one that says, "You can't spell slaughter without laughter," but I almost got suspended one day for wearing it. I thought the shrink would like that one, though. Pout.

"But Tracy's not here."

"So?"

"I won't be protected."

"What did she do?"

"Tell people to fuck off."

"Uh…never mind. I don't think I can do that."

"I would love you forever if you did." I mumbled.

I sighed. Time for School.

Ha. Hell BEFORE Purgatory.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**A/N 1: **__My Rated M story readers- PLEASE vote on my poll! It may be a while, but I will get it done if you guys want it!_

_**A/N 2: **__If you know these high school teachers, then you go to school with me and you have never known it! :D And fun fact: All of the students are based off real people, I just changed their names! So if you go to my school – be careful! You could end up being in this story! *maniacal laugh*_

_Mrs. Knipmeyer – Computer Apps/Keyboarding/Accounting Teacher_

_Mr. Brown – Social Studies/Geography/History Teacher _

_Mr. Troutman – Vietnam Teacher_

_Mrs. Droege – Math/Algebra Teacher_

_Mrs. Basye – Health/FACS/Housing Teacher_

* * *

As soon as Ian and I walked over to the picnic tables for lunch, everyone stopped and stared at us. We had already eaten, so Ian leaned down and said, "Let's sit with your friends."

"Okay." I spotted Bristol, Kristin, Cale, and Michael at our usual table and took a deep breath before walking over to them.

Bristol was the first to spot me. "JESSICA!" She squealed and ran over to me, hugging me tight.

"Choking!" I said and she let go, laughing.

Bristol had long brown hair and glasses, Kristen had blonde hair cut in a bob and a fake tan, Cale (Kristin's boyfriend) was a pimply boy with greasy short black hair and Michael had short red hair and was more than a little overweight.

The school bell rang, signaling that it was time to go back to class. I may have been out of school for a month, but I knew my schedule by heart. Algebra. Ick. As the tables cleared out, I turned to Ian.

"You have to keep your distance."

He pouted slightly and I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek. He tried to move to my lips and I turned away.

"I. Will. Smack. You."

"In front of your friends?" His blue eyes were amused.

"Yes." I turned and walked into the building.

"We have to go up to the office." Ian said.

I sighed.

The receptionist/secretary thingy woman, Karen smiled big at me when she saw Ian and I. "Hi, Jessica. Haven't seen you here for a while."

Me: reciting in my head, _"just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave."_

"I called the principal and he said you would provide me with a visitor's pass." Ian said smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Ian, right?"

"Yes," He smiled.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a laminated visitor's card on a black string necklace looking thingy. He put it over his head and gave me a smile.

"Ain't I sexy?"

I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh at his joke. "Let's go to Algebra."

"Bleck!" He made a face.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

He linked his arm through mine, but with one dirty look from me, he put his arms back to his sides.

* * *

We walked into the classroom and Mrs. Droege smiled at us. "Hi Jessica. Long time no see."

I smiled politely.

Mrs. Droege was the type that was pretty from a distance, but was actually quite homely up close. She had short brown curls and sometimes wore glasses. She was quite indifferent to those who didn't do their work, but liked those who did. Guess which one I am?

Um…hello? It's freaking _Algebra!_

"And you must be…Ian, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay. You guys can sit right there." We sat in the desks and I tried to ignore people's stares.

This sucks.

Mrs. Droege started writing problems on the board.

Mrs. Droege: x squared (A/N: How do you make the little 2?) + 14x +48=

Me: _Scribblescribblescribble_

Mrs. Droege: (x+6)(x+8)

Me: _Scratchscratchscratch_

Mrs. Droege: n squared – 10 + 9=

Me: _Scribblescribblescribble_

Mrs. Droege: (n – 9)(n – 1)

Me: -_- _Scratchscratchscratch_

Ian: chucklechucklechuckle

Me: Glare

Mrs. Droege: y squared – 12y + 36=

Me: _Scribblescribblescribble_

Mrs. Droege: (y – 6) squared

Me: "I give up!"

I threw my pen down, (Why the eff am I using pen in Algebra?) and it bounced off the desk, where Ian caught it before it hit the floor.

"Let me see." Ian said, taking my paper from my desk.

Ian: Looks up at board. _Scribblescribblescribble_

"Here" He handed the paper back to me.

_(b – 11)(b – 6)_

Mrs. Droege: (b – 11)(b – 6)

Me: -_-

* * *

"Which one is your locker?"

"84. It's by the Art Room."

"Okay."

I opened my locker and grabbed my Health and Housing book. I had Mrs. Basye for both 4th and 5th hour, so that made it pretty easy to keep track of my classes. And I had her husband as my 6th grade teacher.

"Health?"  
"Yup. Next quarter I will have…" I looked at my schedule and made a face. "P.E."

"When is next quarter?"Ian asked, obviously amused imagining my klutzy-ass in gym.

I shrugged and closed my locker.

"Hello, hello, Miss Jessica." Mrs. Basye greeted me. I found Mrs. Basye to be extremely pretty, with short light brown hair and dark rimmed glasses. She wasn't super skinny, which I found the most beautiful about her. She was nice, but could be very strict with those who goof off. Besides Mr. Brown (my 2nd hour teacher), she was practically the perfect teacher.

"Hi," I grinned.

As Ian and I sat down, (ignoring my other classmates' stares), she stated that the end of the quarter was approaching, (damn.) so we needed to get the unit finished.

"We'll be going over some of our notes, then work on the study guide, good? Yes? Sweet chicken, let's get started."

I giggled. I loved her sayings.

After learning that we learned about sex and STDs while I was away, it was off to the next class! Which was…right here. Ha.

* * *

I continued writing notes until the next bell rang and I got out my Housing books. I was paired with Lila, a cool, but loudmouth in-your-face, don't-give-a-shit-about-no-one girl and her boyfriend, Danny to build a house out of cardboard. And I'm not talking four walls and a roof, I'm talking floor joists, sill plates, etc. Don't know what those are? Me-freaking-either.

"We are going to fail." Danny said, laughing at our design.

"Shut up, babe. No we're not." Lila said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"You guys will get at least a B." Ian said.

"Awwww, thanks. You're so sweet." Lila said.

The final bell rang and everyone cleared out except Ian and I.

"Good work, today, Jessica." Mrs. Basye said. "And don't worry, we'll get you caught up."

"Thanks." I smiled and linked my arm through Ian's as we walked out the school doors.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**A/N: **__Could it be? An—*gasp* an update? OMG!_

* * *

In the car, Ian's phone went off. And the idiot answered it. I gave him a look and he smirked.

"What? It's not like I'm texting."

Me: Eye-roll

"Hello? Yes. Mum. Yes, please. Thank you." He hung up.

"What was that all about?"

He smirked again. I was about to slap that hot smirk right off his face.

"A surprise."

"A what?" I gasped. "NO!"

"Oh, yes." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I pushed his face away with my hand. "No," I said sternly. "No birthday surprises."

"Yeesss." He sing-songed as we pulled into the driveway. I frowned and opened the door, fast walking up the driveway.

"Jess," Ian called after me. I tried to open the door. Locked. Of course.

"Open the door."

"Come on, Jess. It's your 17th birthday tomorrow. I have a whole day planned."

Me: Pout

Ian: Puts his finger under my chin and lifts my face up. "No pouting." He kisses me lightly.

I smile under his lips. "Love you," I say softly.

"I love you, more."

"Nu-uh." I stick my tongue out.

"Don't stick it out unless you're prepared to use it." He winks and unlocks the door.

"Ew!"

"You say that like you've never done it before."

"Because I haven't, dumbass!" I was getting angry.

He closes the door behind me. "Oh, it was just a joke."

I think about sticking my tongue out again, but he might make me use it. Ha. Oh, how horrible THAT would be! (Sense sarcasm.)

Without noticing, I giggle aloud.

Ian turns and raises an eyebrow at me.

My face gets all serious. "What?"

He grins and shakes his head, turning to go into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." I threw my bag on the floor and plopped down on the couch.

Ian laughs and hands me a coke. "Could you be more of a teenager?"

"Yes," I say. "By not marrying an old man."

"Oh, really?" He sets his coke down and crawls on top of me tickling me.

"Stop!Ian!Seriously!Stop!Hahahaha!Stooooopp!"

"What will you give me to make me stop?"

I leaned up gave him a full kiss on the mouth.

"I like that option better," He grins and returns the kiss, sliding his tongue against mine.

I love the way he tastes…

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Ian: Lying on his back, eyes closed.

Me: Giggling on his bare chest

"Why are so giggly every time we-"

"_Idon'tknow_," I say quickly before he can say, _Have sex, make love_ or worse…

He chuckles and strokes my hair.

I close my eyes and sigh happily.

A knock on the door disrupts our peace.

"Grrr…." I frown.

Ian sits us up and calls out, "Who is it?"

"Tracy and Taylor."

"Shit," Ian says and looks at the clock on the wall. "It's been an hour already?"

"Why?"

"Because, Love," He kisses my forehead. "It's time for your birthday party."

"But it's not my birthday yet!" I whine.

"I know, but the club can only have special reservations tonight."

"The club?" I frown. "The one I got drunk in?"

Ian laughs, obviously remembering that night. Good. Cause I sure don't.

"No, this is a different one."

"Jeez, how many clubs are in Georgia? It's a freaking southern state!"

"You'd be surprised what can happen in a southern state."

I stick my tongue out and as soon as he raises an eyebrow, I put it back in my mouth.


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N:** OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES! I FEEL SO FREAKING BAD! DX

(Stefan's Voice) Previously on the vampire diaries…

Me: Ahem…I mean…

(Stefan's Voice) Previously on Arranged Marriage to Ian Somerhalder...

Me: Actually…just, go back and read if you don't remember. XD

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"This dress is so uncomfortable!" I drunkenly whined in the back Ian's Audi, pulling the short black dress down. Grrr…

I have to admit, my first birthday present was BEAUTIFUL. It was a black with pink frilly lacy stuff on the top. It was sticking to my sweaty body but it purrrrrrty. Heehee. …Wow. I need to lay off the crack. And the tequila. Haha.

"It looks good though." Taylor winked at me from the front seat and I blushed.

"Especially when you were dancing out there." Ian smirked at me and I giggled.

"Did you ever finish American Psycho?" Tracy asked. She was in the backseat with me (to hold my hair if I puked, I guess) while Taylor and Ian were up front.

"Omahgosh! Yes! It was amazing!"

"Deliciously twisted, huh?" She grinned.

"I still prefer the movie."

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"What? It has Christian Bale in it!" I exclaimed. "He's yummolicious! Teehee."

Taylor turned to Ian. "I love her when she's drunk."

Ian just laughed.

"Hey!" I said up there, clumsily pointing my finger at them. "I. Am. Buzzed. Not drunk."

Everyone in the car raised an eyebrow at me.

I fanned myself with my hand. "It's frigging hot. I swear I'm sweating tequila from every orifice in my body."

"Orifice, honey?" Ian asked.

"Oh." I blushed, and then frowned. "I meant pore, you pervs! GAWD."

They all just laughed at me.

* * *

"See you guys later." Ian said to Taylor and Tracy as they climbed into their car.

"BYE-EEE!" I called after them.

Ian put an arm around my waist and led me up the driveway to the front door. "So did you have fun?" He asked me.

"Of course." I then mimicked a dance move I was doing to the song "Sexy and I Know It" by moving my hands up and down opposite of each other slowly. "Paint the house. Paint the house. Paint the house."

Ian laughed. "Come on, silly girl."

"I not!" I stomped my foot and stared after Ian as he went into the house alone.

"Are you coming?" He turned and looked at me.

I smirked. "No, but I'm sure you could make me. Teehee." I blushed.

Ian rolled his eyes at me as I walked over to him, closing the door behind me. I frowned and crossed my arms clumsily.

"Whaaaat?"

"Oh, I know I could make you, but you know my rules."

"No you sound like Christian Grey." MEGA-BLUSH. Oh crap.

He paused. "What?" His eyes got big.

"Nothing." I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me against him. I gasped feeling him against my sensitive body.

"Well?" HE looked into my eyes and I about melted. His eyes are sooooo freaking blue.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were planning on doing Fifty Shades of Grey?" I frowned.

He laughed. "Don't you try and turn this around on me. When did you read it?"

"I am still reading it. It's under our bed." I confessed, blushing. "I only read it because I heard you were going to be in it. And OMG it is HOT!" I giggled drunkenly.

Ian sighed then smiled. "Just…wow." He kissed me.

I whispered against his lips. "Can I be your Ana?"

"I don't know about in the movie, but you can right now…" He led me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed.

Insert love scene here. Heehee

* * *

A/N: SO WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR IAN TO PLAY CHRISTIAN GREY! I MUST SEE HIM BE KINKEH! XD


	29. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**__ To my cousin: I just got done reading Fifty Shades of Grey HAHAHAHAHAHA! And to everyone else: I PROMISE I am working on my rated M Ian/Jessica story!_

**Chapter 27**

"Jess?" Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Jeeeessssss?"

"Meh." I mumbled.

Ian kissed my lips and I smiled, opening my eyes.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Wooooowww…"

He looked at me innocently. "What?"

Me: eye roll

"Don't make me punish you for that." He smirked.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Are you TRYING to creep me out now?"

"What? It's what Christian Grey does."

"Um…" MEGA BLUSH!

"What?" He then smirked. "Awww, did that turn you on?"

"No!" I yelled…a little too loud.

"It did, didn't it?"

"Well…you…it…he…GAH!" I climbed out of bed. Whoa. Headache. Damn you tequila.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I shook my head. Ow. Bad idea.

"Well the reason I woke you up is because I will be going to New York to audition for Fifty Shades of Grey." (A/N: HELL YEAH, I IZ GOING THAT WAY!)

"And?"

"Would you like to go with me? Nina offered to stay with you if you didn't want to go."

"Nah. I'll stay here." As much as I wanted to go, I was more afraid of ruining his chances of being Christian Grey. DO YOU KNOW HOW SEXY THAT WOULD BE?

I bit my lip. I just realized that we were both naked. Uncovered.

"Yes, we're naked." Ian smirked at me.

"I realize this." I deadpanned.

"We could put it to good use."

I stuck my tongue out at you.

"That too."

"Oh my gosh! Ew!" I rolled my eyes and went into the closet to get dressed. Did I ever mention he was a freaking walk-in closet? I took out my Motley Crue shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, black panties and my red bra. I got dressed (in front of Ian) and looked at him, wanting him to follow my example.

"Motley Crue? Really?"

I squealed. "You know who they are?"

"Of course. That was back in my day, silly girl."

"EEEP!" I jumped on him. Then remembered he was naked and climbed off of him quickly.

"Aww, I was just getting comfortable."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you were."

* * *

After Ian packed up for his audition trip, Nina showed up, knocking on the door. Ian opened it and hugged her.

I'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnotjealous…

They broke apart and I started breathing again. Why does she have to be so much prettier than me?

Nina hugged me. "Is Tracy still coming over?"

Ian nodded. "Yeah." Then, in his "gay voice" he said, "Slumber partaaaay!"

"…Wow."

"Girl, you know you like it."

"Would you stop it?"

Ian: Straight face. "No."

Me: Sticks tongue out

Ian: raises eyebrow

Me: "You can't do anything right now, you have a flight." Sticks tongue out again.

Ian: "I will punish you when I get back."

Me: _Oh shit. Is he serious?_

He winks at me and gives me a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

About ten minutes of awkward girly conversation between Nina and I, Tracy rang the doorbell, and then walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Sup mah sluts?"

Nina laughed nervously, not sure if she was joking.

I laughed. "Such a way with words, as always, Tracy."

"Right?" She grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator, opening the bottle.

Nina leaned over and whispered, "Ian lets her drink?"

I nodded. "He's not her father."

She shrugged. "He lets you drink, so whatever."

I laughed. "Yeah."

**30 minutes later**

"HE IS PLAYING CHRISTIAN GREY?" Tracy exclaimed. "What a man-whore freak!"

She started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

**1 Hour after that**

Us: Playing karaoke…without a karaoke machine. So really we're just singing along to songs…

Me: "Tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna…something something something something something something…ah!"

**2 hours after that**

Me: forever alone

**Another hour after that**

Sooo, now I'm bored. Nina had to leave because she had to meet some friends and Tracy had a date with Taylor. I checked my Facebook, read some Damon/Elena fanfiction (there's some naught shizz out there…heehee), then crawled into bed around 9:30 to read some of mah Christian Grey naughtiness.

**1 hour later**

Me: _He did what? With her what? And his WHAT?_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ As you can probably see, I need some help. I haven't been writing so my brain's like, "YOU DERP NOW YOU CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE!" So any ideas would be good ;)_


End file.
